Reyning Down
by Lady of the Phoenix
Summary: Sequel to The Curse of the Mercale. Squall and Seifer have been gone for six years, and now the world is once again in chaos. When the heroes of the last war are betrayed, it's up to their children to stop this War. And how will that affect their future?
1. War of the Sorceress Part 1

Author's Notes: The prologue of this story is the last chapter of 'The Curse of the Mercale'. Reyn is 15 now, and 18 in the rest of the story.  
  
Prolouge: Who I Am  
  
Mom and Dad left when I was twelve. It'd hard for me to think of them as the most powerful men that the world has seen in a long time, since Dad long ago stopped 'just letting me win'. He was pissed, and Mom laughed for weeks about it. Dad claimed it was because he wasn't using his Hyperion Knight. But like I was saying, I never thought of Dad as the Head of Presidential Security. Neither did I think of Mom as the President. They were just my family. But now I lived with old Uncle Kiros, and Uncle Nida.  
  
Yeah my god-mother is Aunt Ellone, but she is so busy with these special clinics across the world that she has made. I could live with Aunt Selphie and Uncle Irvine, but they have lots of kids, older and younger than I am, and I'd never get alone time. Possibly I could live Uncle Zell or Aunt Quistus, but they were both to busy being happy newlyweds with their spouses of five years. Then there was Uncle Raijin and Aunt Fujin, but Dad always said that his friends, though married, couldn't even handle their own son Suijin. Uncle Kiros always said that Mom and Dad would have wanted me to live with Grandpa Damien or Laguna, but they died when I was born, along with a man named Ward. And I couldn't go live with the woman who gave birth to me, for she tended to an orphanage and took care of the elderly Kramers. So I lived in the land I knew and loved with Nida and Kiros.  
  
Most of the time the two are busy with Garden, so I get all the time I have other than class time and training time to spend as I please. Right now it's my time to train alone with my gunblade and try to live up to my father Seifer and mother Squall. They name me after my grandmother Raine Loire and one very ancient ancestor, King of Ancient Esthar and Centra, King Rey Loire the Smith. I've read of him, he was the son of Prince Drewel and a weapon smith named Crysil Mercale. That was during the first recorded Sorceress War. Both Drewel and Crysil disappeared, and some say there is a curse upon them, Uncle Kiros said Mom and Dad had that curse and broke it, but I wonder. If they broke it wouldn't they be here now? Kiros and Nida don't know it, but my Angel Soul gunblade has Mercale's symbol on it.  
  
Now I watched as my Angelus GF finished off the Iron Giant that I'd been fighting. This was a rather new Guardian Force. Few had been able to successfully us it, just like few could summon Gilgamesh. In fact, Angelus was like Gilgamesh, and was not one to be summoned, but Angelus came of its own free will. But this GF came as natural to me as Shiva was supposed to have some to Mom. Oh... Did I mention that Angelus is two GFs in one?  
  
"What are you thinking of young one?" the darker, stoic half asked me... Did I forget to mention that I had casual conversations with my GFs as well?  
  
"The past three years," I offered.  
  
The black winged angel nodded to me. He was the far more graceful of the two. He was called Darus though we don't know why. His hair, clothing, wings and gunblade were black. Darus's attacks were quick and merciless and inflicted darkness based damage. The white one was Valen, light where the other was dark. His emerald eyes glimmered as he performed strong, showy, one-handed and light damaging gunblade attacks. Together the emerald eyed Valen and stormy eyed Darus could perform instant-kills with perfect accuracy. These two protected me constantly.  
  
"They were good people, your parents," Valen said, cutting right to the heart of the matter.  
  
"They left me," I repeated the argument we had each time they spoke with me.  
  
"Squall and Seifer were noble, I'm sure they had a good reason," Valen was always so defensive of the two who were my parents.  
  
"Well I think it's because of their curse... The one I share!" I blurted out.  
  
"What! Darus cut in, eyes burning with anger.  
  
"Now Darus," Valen said, trying to curb his anger.  
  
"No! I'm going to speak to Griever!" Darus growled before disappearing, amazing me for this was the first time he really showed emotion.  
  
"What in the?" I asked Valen.  
  
"I'm sorry young master... Trust me; you'll have a very interesting journey in your future." 


	2. War of the Sorceress Part 2

Author's Notes: Well. Here is the sequel to The Curse of the Mercale. I know I haven't prepared you much for it, but we're not going to dwell on the curse for now, but instead lead up to Reyn's dealing with the curse when he is older. In the prologue he was 15, now he is 18. So, here it is.  
  
Chapter 1: Beginning of the Story  
  
"You're just like your father!" Nida growled in desperation, "What would Kiros have said?"  
  
"Not much. He'd have chuckled. But don't bring that up. His funeral was only two months ago," I shot back.  
  
"Get your muddy feet off my desk!" Nida shook his head, "you're EXACTLY like Seifer. Come on... You know that if you weren't a level A SeeD or my SeeD Commander since Kiros left the job open, I would have thrown you out of here already!"  
  
"But as it is," I helped Nida along.  
  
"But as it is, we have a mission for you to arrange... And I think it is SeeD mission time of the year."  
  
"True," I admitted, taking my feet from the headmaster's desk, "Besides, admit it old man, you'd miss having me around."  
  
"I'm not old!" the headmaster got defensive, "I'm only 44!"  
  
Nida DID look his age. What I assume was once wonderfully dark, chestnut brown hair had started to gray. Once smooth skin I'd known from my childhood was wrinkling, but at least those were from laughing and smiling. He was just as tall, though shorter than I. Everyday the man still worked with his large, dangerous metal bladed staff, but he was not nimble anymore. He was starting to remind me of the pictures of my grandfather Laguna.  
  
"Grandpa Laguna was already President at that age, Mom too... Shoot, mom and dad were saving the world at my age!"  
  
"Now we get to the problem, Reyn doesn't want to live in his parent's shadow... Better your parents decided that you have Seifer's last name then. Fewer things to push past," the old man joked, "And I'll have you know..."  
  
"'That I helped Squall and Seifer plenty of times. Like in the Behemoth Crisis...' " I sighed, mocking Nida's tone, "You've told me that far too many times."  
  
"Least you're not counting," Nida grumbled as he took his seat back and put a briefing folder down for me to read.  
  
As I straightened my SeeD Commander uniform, much like a SeeD uniform but with a main color of green, unlike the teal of the uniform for Esthar SeeDs, I grabbed the briefing folder. Quickly I did a mental check of which country had what SeeD uniform colors. Balamb's Garden uniforms were the same blue my father's generation wore. Their SeeD uniforms were black where ours were blue. Their SeeD Commander had a slate gray uniform, which drove Zell insane. In Trabia, the SeeD Commander's uniform was yellow, seeing as Selphie loved the color, and the SeeD uniforms were a nice violet, while the cadets wore sky blue. Galbidia's uniforms were all tainted by Fujin and Raijin's tastes now.... Cadets wore gray, SeeDs had blood red and Fujin, SeeD Commander, wore the same blue clothes Dad said she had when she was a teen.  
  
"Three-thousand, four-hundred and twenty-three times since my parents disappeared," I informed Nida as I took a seat across from him  
  
"... ..." Nida growled angrily at me.  
  
"So what kind of mission are we talking about? Seek-and-destroy, night raid, killing Malboros..."  
  
"Retrieving information from an anti-SeeD organization... They call themselves Ultimecia's Crusaders," he went on to rattle off details.  
  
For a long time in his youth, Nida had been known as a quiet, intelligent men intent on his work. Nida Marls never disobeyed an order in his life. But he'd grown up, even developed a personality some say. Still, Nida works best with numbers. Through his time working with Squall and Seifer he became better with people and the bladed-staff he used, so I've been told.  
  
Now my mind turned to what I knew of the name of the group. Ultimecia was the sorceress from the future that had forced time compression upon the world. She was evil, and had possessed first Adel, then Edea, then Rinoa. The sorceress had tried to use Ellone through them so she could achieve time compression. Squall and his friends had defeated her, thus freeing Seifer from her spell. Crusaders tended to fight hard for a religious cause, meaning these people believed Ultimecia was a great woman, maybe a goddess.  
  
"Wait a minute... Shit.... Don't tell me this involves people thinking a sorceress is coming back to life or a new sorceress!"  
  
"The President fears it might. We're on the verge of another war. Looks like you still have a chance to be a hero."  
  
"This is a bad thing... I'll get planning now."  
  
"You'll need more than SeeDs... They are great for securing things, but this is a major risk. We CAN'T afford to fail. We need a bit more power, and we have no one strong enough really..." Nida sighed.  
  
"What about the Black Knights?" I asked of Nida.  
  
The Black Knights were a group of mercenaries much like the SeeDs of the world headed up by a man by the name of Drew Kinneas, but he was not Selphie and Irvine's child. This man of 20 was their adoptive son, and I had no clue who his real parents were. His band of mercs were powerful men and women that never gave in to the discipline of any Garden. Their skills were all varied, but none would help us like the gunblade wielder I often dueled with. But that dark man expected a lot of money to be hired; this was why his group was normally called upon to act as body guards to the rich and famous.  
  
"Expensive and we've not much funds. And of all their groups, I'd say only Drew Kinneas himself would have the skill to be useful in this. Plus we need to get a good hacker, something Esthar Garden lacks. Maybe we should focus on that first sir."  
  
"Yes... I guess you are right. I am sure you can find that for us, as well as a security expert. And get in touch with Zell, Fujin and Selphie; I'm sure they can spare some students who need to get SeeD position so we can make this a mission for higher level students only."  
  
"Yes sir Nida... I'll get right on it while you contact the President about using the Black Knights I assume. Will there be anything else?"  
  
Nida chuckled, "Yes, could you fetch me lunch?"  
  
I grumble in frustration and leave the room to the sound of my favorite Uncle laughing up a storm. 


	3. War of the Sorceress Part 3

Author's Notes: Nice long chapter. I typed it out and it was like, only 700 words long. And I'm like... WHA? And I had told myself that starting with this chapter, I was going to make longer chapters of at least a thousand words. So I had to add... Most of those details about Rhiale's family is added. I was glad when I broke 1000 words. So this chapter is 1067 in length excluding this up here. And Today I am dedicating my chapter to Firefly-Dreams, for not only was she the second to review the end of the last story and one of the most often to review, but she was the first to have a signed review of this story, PLUS she put me on her favorite author's list! YAY! Okay... Like I said, chapter of at least 1000 words, though the next one is very long and not even finished yet, probably only half way and is already over 1111 words. But I lost the last page, left it in another notebook, so don't expect a new update until after June 11, the last day of school for me. That is all I have to say for this.  
  
Firefly-Dreams: Thanks for the trophy hun. Squall and Seifer... I mean Darus and Valen will be involved big in the next chapter. Didn't I promise in Curse of the Mercale that I'd add Chapters 19, 20, epilogue, prologue for this and chapter 1 for this all at the same time? I kept such promise. Nida will not stop existing until I decide to kill him off, and until then he's gonna be MAJORLY important... I just haven't mentioned his wife or his twins yet... but hey... I DIDN'T just say that, okay? The whole what SeeDs wore was something I needed to make more words in the chapter. I already had Selphie as the SeeD commander and decided she'd make SURE she wore yellow. The violet was for Irvine. And you won't understand the whole sorceress thing till later. I've got a plot bunny in there I wasn't even expecting until I was working on chapter three today. Well... You'll see. Wow... I've almost written as much to you as I did in my Author's Notes Alone!  
  
Chapter 2: Rhiale  
  
It was going to be a busy day. People from Gardens like Trabia had to be checked out to see if they were what we needed for the mission, this being one that was not only for becoming SeeDs, but to help the world. All day I'd been interviewing candidates. Just now I saw two more gothic freaks who claimed to be hackers and thieves, well... If two more like them came in, I'd go crazy. Annoyed, I couldn't help but look at my schedule and smile at the name of my next person to interview.  
  
"Sir?" the soft, but happy voice of the female asked as she stepped in.  
  
"Close the door and sit down," I instructed her.  
  
As soon as the door was closed, she leaned across the desk to hug me, "My my Reyn, you've really grown!"  
  
"You too Rhiale," I chuckled, "How are the folks treating you?"  
  
"As good as could be expected. Though they run Trabia Garden, they still find time for us kids. Dad's happy because Kyle can finally shoot as good as him. Mom's going crazy over Lance's new girlfriend because they are talking about marriage... Both are proud of Ward because he's made SeeD level 15 at Galbidia Garden... And Jason, you know him... Mom and Dad get so little sleep now that Jason has finally gotten a boyfriend and comes back to his dorm after curfew. But since he's part of the DC in Galbidia no one will stop him. Shoot, Raijin and Fujin laugh about it, saying Jason and his guy are a lot like Squall and Seifer. But as for Drew... Well...."  
  
Of course I chuckled at the antics of my extended family as of late. Rhiale was the youngest and only daughter of the large family. Like her mother she had soft brown hair, but hers was longer than Selphie's and in a braid. The sixteen year old had emerald eyes, and was happy and hyper like Selphie was when I was a kid. Unlike her mother, she dressed, could I say, more appropriately. She used her mother's old Strange Vision nunchaku, but dressed in tight black pants and shirts when out of Garden Uniform, it suited her hacker self, and even her dabbling in basic thief skills.  
  
Rhiale was the only girl other than her mom in that family of men. Irvine was Headmaster at Trabia and Selphie, after showing her actual tactical genius, was SeeD commander. Ward was the middle at 18, born a month after me and named for a man I never knew. He wasn't as slender as the rest of the family, but managed to use his father's eyes and his short ruffled hair to get girls. Jason was Ward's twin, younger by an hour, though he was slim and a killer swordsman, and always worrying his family. He'd recently started to explore his power and sexuality, giving his parents nightmares. Kyle, at 17, was the youngest son, and a mirror image of his father, down to the clothes and weapons. He also had about just as much luck with females, but stayed with his family in Trabia where the others all went elsewhere for their chances in Gardens. The oldest and favorite son was Lance at 22, that being because he was out of the house, and still in touch. He looked like his mother, her eyes, smile, and hair color, though it was spiked. Of the boys, he believed the most in love, and worked now with his fiancé as a guidance counselor in Trabia Garden. Always expected him to settle down, I'd recently told Aunt Selphie when she'd last called about a week ago. But then again, she'd wanted to talk more of Rhiale's latest boyfriend that no one was fond of. That boy was going to have some trouble seeing as no one messed with Rhiale without having to deal with everyone in her family... Well... Almost everyone.  
  
There was Drew, and he wasn't like the others. It didn't surprise me because he was adopted. The twenty-year old had dark brown hair unlike the rest of the family's yet like my mother's and gray-blue eyes as well. Yet he had added burgundy and blood red highlights to it. I'd only ever spoken to him once. He was as stoic as mom was when he talked to ambassadors and stuff back when he was president. When Rhiale left him out of her comments, she meant the man was missing as usual. In truth, the other gunblade user hid here in Esthar with his Black Knights, and we dueled often enough.  
  
"What you thinking about?" Rhiale questioned me.  
  
"How much trouble your boyfriend is gonna be in if he is ever alone with any of your brothers," I chuckled before taking a serious tone, "You're a bit to young for this, and your parents would kill me if you got hurt."  
  
"We've worked together on missions before. Don't say I'm not capable. And you know my parents have heard from Nida and yourself as to what is going on. We know Garden has hired a Merc with gunblade skills..."  
  
"Now listen, let up. We're doing what we have to do, and if I can avoid using you, I will. I've gotta use Drew, I need his skill. We have no clue what is going on in there, and that is a bad thing. It's why we are trying so hard to get the information!"  
  
"I can do it! I know I can Reyn! Shoot, I've already broken into the records room here."  
  
That was impressive because the latest Estharian technology was used to keep that room safe.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
She pulled a file from under the coat she'd had over her arm, "Reyn Almasy. Mother: Rinoa Heartily. Father: Squall Leonheart-Loire and Seifer Almasy-Leonheart. Age: 18. Blood Type: O.... I could go on to height and weight, but I've found something more interesting. You have an incident with GFs when you were young. You seem to have a problem with junctioning, because it seems they weaken rather than strengthen you...."  
  
"RHIALE!" I growled as I lunged across my desk to grab my personal file, "Fine... You can come on the mission... But I swear... If you mess with Drew, I'll abort the mission so fast your head will spin!" 


	4. War of the Sorceress Part 4

Author's Notes: I am sorry that the update did not come when promised. Had finals, no time, and had to clean my house. But it is here now, isn't it? And shush about the Nida thing, it appears in this chapter. This is my LONGEST chapter to date, and will take a while to read. And in about the middle of the chapter I give words to the summon of the game... eventually I will word the summoning of each GF. 2797 words this time. And the next update will be at least a week and a half because I have to write it, then type it, then edit. Bye bye  
  
Firefly-Dreams: I still love you... You are the best. Wish Silv would review.  
  
Chapter 3: The Mission  
  
The heavy rain splashed down on me, soaking through my light clothes. Chilled to the bone, it took all my will to not keep silent. This was the SeeD field exam and I could not mess up now. Our squad, Omega Squad, was the most important today, so much so that both the SeeD Commander of Esthar and the leader of the Dark Knights were guiding us. Two strong arms, and one to aide me while I did my own work. Not only did I have to hack into security, but into the mainframe here. Currently I was amazed that such a group would make a base out here and be so advanced.  
  
Raindrops made vision hard, so now we'd have to rely more on sound, meaning total silence. My older brother leaned against one of the large, waterproof box stacks we guessed the group kept supplies in. Near him was Reyn, the two speaking quietly, probably about the newest gunblades. Reyn's short gold hair was soaked and hanging down in his emerald eyes, much like Drew's. I could not help but glare at my older brother as he ran a finger down the edge of his pure black Demon Spirit. Reyn chuckled softly and leaned his pearly white Angel Soul against his shoulder.  
  
This was the first time I saw the two together. On the transport I'd had the chance to speak to my brother while Reyn talked to other squads. Drew said he often dueled with Reyn, and could also handle the very picky Angelus GF. The black sheep of the family also told me he wasn't coming home, that he'd rather remain alone. All he needed was his gunblade, his Black Knights and a chance to duel Reyn every now and then... Now he reminds me of how mom always said Uncle Squall acted.  
  
"Yo. Rhiale... Time to move," Reyn whispered to us as Drew sprung ahead o take out guards.  
  
Quickly I jumped to my feet and grabbed my aide. Water-proof computers and thieves' kit both in packs on our backs. Now all there was to be heard was foot-steps, splashing in puddles. Then we came upon the bodies of guards. I knew their deaths were at Drew's hands, but that doesn't matter right now. Once we are at the steel door, I pull a small palm computer pad from my pocket and direst Reyn to pry the key pad open. This is soon done and I hook up the palm computer so that I can bypass security so we can enter.  
  
Abruptly the door slides open for me. A moment to free my equipment and I flee into the corridor after Reyn and my assistant, followed by Drew. Sadly we have no specs of this place so we're left to stand around while my assistant hacks the basic building layout from a nearby terminal, Reyn guarding him. This is when I start to shake, body wanting to be free of fear for when I work. Drew watches me from one corner of his eye as he focuses on the radio he has in his ear picking up enemy signals. Also he's watching the corridor for a fight... Nothing he likes more than a fight.  
  
"Drew?"  
  
{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}  
  
Her questioning of me through only the use of my name was something Selphie must have taught her. Lowering my shades enough to glare at her over the top of them, I sigh. While she'd been waiting, I'd been guarding her ass. Casually I swiped a finger over the button on the shades that turned on and off the heat sensors then pocketed them. Not like I was going to tell my adoptive twit what I'd been doing in the past three years. I owed her and her family nothing. Replacing the sunglasses, I watched her halls.  
  
"Reyn, hurry up. They are coming," I hiss out.  
  
The Almasy boy nodded and instructed the cadet helping Rhiale to speed up. He then came up beside me and frowned. He probably sensed it too. It wasn't a squad coming, but her... My hands flashed in a quick signal system I'd developed with Reyn. The SeeD nodded, herding Rhiale and her aide out of the area and to where they could safely hack the system. I was left alone as a dark fog filled the hall. The eerie glow of her golden peered through me from down the hall.  
  
{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}  
  
"Drew," I mumbled sadly as I watched Rhiale type furiously as she bypassed layer after layer of security systems.  
  
"What happened back there sir?" her aide asked me.  
  
"Sorceress. He's going to stall her. Shit... we need to hurry. He can't stand long against her."  
  
"How do you know it's a sorceress?"  
  
How was I supposed to explain it? What words can describe the dread and the familiarity of a woman of magic? The mere sense of her power awoke memories within me that were not mine but Seifer's by blood. Seifer's fear of the sorceresses and his pain by their hands and actions they made him take haunted me. When I'd sensed her I knew her instantly, and I had to hide. But unless Drew came through this, we had no proof of who she was. Now more than ever we needed that data.  
  
"Done!" Rhiale announced as she unhooked, placed the data cell in her pack with computer and hookups and stood.  
  
"We've gotta move..." I started but was cut off by the door swinging open and Drew looking at us, a few cuts and tears on his clothes, but otherwise unharmed.  
  
{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}  
  
"Show yourself!" I yelled into the gathering fog as the light of golden eyes faded.  
  
"Do I need to?" the soft and sweet, yet at the same time dark and menacing voice, a voice only a sorceress could possess, came from behind me.  
  
I whipped around, bringing the gunblade in my hand around in an attempt to behead her. Yet my blade stopped inches away from her throat and I growled. Some enchantment was upon me, for I would not have spared her life otherwise. Paralyzed, I watched as she circled me like a wolf stalks around it's prey cautiously before taking the injured creature's life. She smiled and ran her fingers down my cheek, long nails scratching my flesh. These was nothing in the world I wanted more than to run, but my feet would not obey  
  
"You are as powerful and handsome as your father was," the blonde said.  
  
"My father?" I could not help but question, "Who?"  
  
"Join me as my knight and you will know."  
  
"No! I won't!"  
  
"I'll give you power greater than any before, even your parents. Together none can stand against us. Now bow to me my knight."  
  
I threw away my fears and bowed down before her.  
  
"Good. Now go my love, my knight, take care of the intruders," she softly coaxed.  
  
"Yes my lady..."  
  
"Lady Rella," she offered softly.  
  
"I will deal with them," I assured her, standing and pushing off to where I knew they'd be.  
  
Quietly I opened the door. Reyn and the others smiled. So foolish to not always be ready to fight. The one who thinks herself as my sibling looks at me relieved, but questioning. Reyn, the only threat to me and my lady, smirked looking over my clothes. Taking a moment, I look over them myself. Seems the sorceress could have slain me at any moment. Pushing that thought from my head, I take a mental check of the magic available to me. There were 100 Ultima, Holy and Meteor spells between my Curaga and Blizzaga, showing that my sorceress had truly prepared me.  
  
"Tell you what Reyn, I'll give you one minute to run before I hunt you down," I offered kindly to the teen, smirking.  
  
While the other two seemed confused by my words, Reyn was not. That one sensed the truth. With a glare he pulled out his Angel Soul. If he wanted a fight, I'd give him one before I killed him. A few mumbled words to Rhiale and her aide caused the two to rush out of the room. Now it is just us, silence ruling a few moments. I wonder why he thinks he can beat me. Suddenly there is the familiar pulling at my heart that I felt when a GF was summoned, one that I used often at least.  
  
"Angels of Life and Death, hear my call. Lend to me you're your furious blades... ANGELUS!"  
  
The mumble of words of summoning makes me smile over the fact that he'd summon Angelus so foolishly without testing my strength first. The two angels appeared between us, which was amazing for they don't respond to a casual summon for any other than myself or so I thought, wings still wrapped around them. I decided then to throw a wrench in this teen's plans.  
  
"Angel of Death and Angel of Dark, Awaken and hear your master's words. Holy Demon, rise to my summons and hear my commands... DARUS!"  
  
The black wings unfurled quickly and the strong eyes peered from me to Reyn as those dark feathers stretched. The GF had no clue who to obey. Both had summoned him, but one had called him specifically, me. Slowly the white winged archangel Valen spread his wings and peeked at us. His emerald eyes went wide and he looked questioningly at his counterpart. The stoic betrayed no shock, but glided to my side and then circled around to Reyn, hovering by him and showing his disregard and disdain for me.  
  
"Seems your summon skills are far weaker than mine Reyn... Darus, Valen..."  
  
Words came from my lips unbidden, ancient and filled with the magic of my mistress. Valen and Reyn froze as Darus clamped his dark, leather- clad fists over his ears. The other two glared at me, firsts gripping tight to the gunblades in their possession. By this point my words have the dark one at his knees, crying out in pain. Whoever knew such pain could be so good for me? Finally the dark one snapped. He leapt up, wings flared and eyes red. With his dark gunblade in hand, he flew at me, ready to slash. With confidence in the power I held, I brought a hand up and the angel froze, and then bowed.  
  
"Looks like you did not count on that!"  
  
{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}  
  
"Reyn!" a voice echoed in the back gap of my mind.  
  
"He is lucky I was there," Valen's strong voice stirred memories of the fight in my mind.  
  
"He's bleeding baldy!" Rhiale protested as my eyes opened.  
  
"All head wounds do... Though now he reminds me of the pictures of a young Seifer."  
  
"Cadet, bandage him, we've got to move fast. We've received the order to withdraw, and we're not leaving him," a new voice comes  
  
"Drew?" I cough out.  
  
My words draw attention to me. Valen smirks then fades away; I'll have to question him later on the fight. Rhiale stands a few paces away, looking worried, and speaking with her aide. One female I don't know is leaning over me and bandaging my cut. Yet most obvious here is the scowl of the machine gun holding red-head. Once I'm bandaged, I'm hauled to my feet by the scowling man, who pats me on the back. Without words we start to move away from the complex, other groups watching our back.  
  
Five minutes flat gets us to the withdrawal point. The others break off to their vehicles, but the red carries me into the transport. While the others are put up front, the SeeD, one I often called 'Red', stretched me out on the back floor, frowning as he added another layer to the probably scarlet stained bandage. His eyes are sky blue, and a small tattoo runs under each eye. Truly, I'm shocked his mother even let him get away with those black butterflies under his eyes.  
  
"How did you ever get those? Does Quisty know about them?  
  
"You think I'd be alive if mom knew? Only reason I get away with these is the fact that they are holotats. Hyne BLESS Esthar!" Corin laughed.  
  
Because of the pain, I do not laugh Red haze twinges my sight and I wince as I brush my fingers over the bandaging. Corin Sylium says nothing as the bumpy ride home begins. Though I didn't mind being jarred around by the motion, I do mind the headache between my eyes. After about ten minute, Corin gave into my whimpers and cast a cure on me to ease the pain. While I wished to let sleep consume, I knew it was a bad idea. Instead I went through Corin's history.  
  
His father was formerly a Trepie, one named Stelah Sylium. From what I'd heard, he was the only Trepie ever to have the guts to ask Quistus out. The rest was history. Like most of the children of the "Heroes/Heroines of the War", he had gone to a country with a Garden not controlled by his family. The Kinneas twins moved out of Trabia at the age of 13. The rest had stayed no where near their families. Stelah had come to Esthar, like Suijin had gone to Balamb and the Kinneas twins to Galbidia. Only differences were myself, Rhiale and the daughter of Zell and Rinoa ((Couldn't Resist)) Dincht. She stayed with her mother at the old orphanage where they watched over children.  
  
"With that cut you look like your father," Corin said about thirty minutes later when we stopped.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You'll get a scar like you father's I bet. But since you're like him, I'm sure whoever you fought has a mirroring one."  
  
"Wonderful," I scowled.  
  
{} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {} {}  
  
"You're really just like Squall and Seifer!" Xu sighed as she rebandaged Reyn's brow.  
  
"I've heard it to many times Doc..." Reyn told my wife.  
  
"Hope you don't mind, but the headmaster wants to debrief you now... Not that I approve," she grumbled, glaring in my direction.  
  
As much as I feared what Xu would do to me later, I had to know everything. Looking a moment at Reyn, I thought of my own youth and how the world would have been if Seifer had been the one hurt this badly and not Squall.  
  
"You wanna know about the fight?" Reyn cut off my thoughts.  
  
"And where Drew Kinneas is," I confirmed.  
  
"He's the sorceress's knight. We were ready to head out when he walked in. Though he'd sent her back, or retreated. I could sense her power in him, like I could sense it in mom and dad. I told them to run. Then I summoned Angelus... But... He somehow took over Darus. Valen used his power to banish Darus and himself. I had to face Drew alone. Now that I think about it, it was a lot like when mom and dad dueled when I was little... One of my slashes was thrown off, and I cut him across his brow. He was angry and then got up. There was blood everywhere, dripping down my gunblade, streaking down his face. I was shocked a moment by it, but it was long enough for him to make a cut mirroring the one on his brow. I don't know what happened then."  
  
((Authoress's Note: If you wanna really know what the battle looked like, take your mental images of Reyn and Drew then transpose them on Seifer and Squall's duel in the beginning of the game. Reyn for Seifer, Drew for Squall.))  
  
"This is bad," I admitted, waving Xu away. I was sure she could busy herself with the other patients, and she'd want to celebrate the twins making SeeD.  
  
"What did the data say about the sorceress?"  
  
"She is Rella Dincht." 


	5. War of the Sorceress Part 5

Author's Notes: Yes... I know this was very slow in coming. But did you ever know that summer time makes me write slower? Um... This chapter is sad and shocking and all around plot filled, hinting at some things that won't happen until the sequel! This chapter took more time because I used 7 points of view, each to be specified who it is by the name in the brackets. Enjoy. And the points of view are of who will be the major players in this story, Reyn, Drew, Rhiale, Corin, Nida, Suijin, and Rella. This is THEIR story, not just Reyn and Drew's. And this chapter nearly doubles what I've written to date. Hopefully that satisfies you.  
  
Firefly-Dreams: huggled and laughs Dark One is Darus who is Squall, the one who Drew controlled, which will be better explained in this chapter. I realized after you posted this that I made a little joke on myself.... I wanted Rella cause it was like a name I made up earlier, Raelle.... I changed it and accidentally it's a blending of Rinoa and Zell.... Shesh.  
  
Silver-nex: How come Rella became evil? Well, that is a secret for now.... Who said her parents were not evil? You'll see Nida's suspicions and Reyn's soon enough... Oh yeah... get out your tissues... death this chapter.  
  
Chapter 4: Who I Am: Part II  
  
{Reyn}  
  
"Don't... I want the scar," I growled at the teen working, at her mother Xu's direction, to heal the scar that crossed my forehead.  
  
Fiera backed away at the growl, looking to her mother for guidance. When doc shook her head the girl frowned and backed away. Glad that I finally passed Aunt Xu's inspection, I hopped off the exam table, though carefully. While Xu spewed out the normal advice of eating right, getting more sleep and training less until I healed, I just smiled. It was the same thing every time I was injured. Luckily she knew I never listened, and would send her other daughter, Ishuna, up with a healthy lunch for me later. With a smile she sends me away to my office. First times first, I had to review all the data from the mission. Then I had to call the other gardens with the information. After that it was my job to break the news to Selphie about Drew, and Zell about his daughter. Rinoa would already know and be in hiding. Many would blame this on her, though maybe not wrongly.  
  
I had my suspicions as to why the sweet daughter of Zell and Rinoa came to be this. Not only would she have dormant powers from her mother, purely from genetics, but Edea Kramer had died a bit ago, probably leaving all that left her magical powers to Rella. None of that made sense though, seeing as she was NOT evil, no matter how dangerous her powers were. Yet even though a sorceress was dangerous, they needed a knight to access all their power. Drew came to my mind. The man had been a brother to me for the past few years was gone. He'd always been a better fighter than me, so I had no clue how he could be stopped. If only mom and dad were still around.  
  
The elevator ride up to my office is dreadful. All of this thinking is a pain. And the chatty girls that were in the elevator with me were so annoying. But at last I reached the safety and comfort of my office. Once, more than 20 years ago, it had been dad's, as well as the room adjoining it, but that was before my time. Good thing too, Nida and the rest of my extended family had told me a great deal about my parents. Apparently my parents often dueled out in the wastelands near Esthar and when they returned no one would be able to find them for a few hours. When Seifer was next seen, he'd be smiling and in a smug mood. Mom, on the other hand, was known to be highly aggravated and tense after such encounters, till they were married. Only time that hadn't happened was when my parents discovered their curse. That day Seifer's been scowling and Squall grinning.  
  
With a sigh I pull a locker from around my neck. It's a hololocket I've had since I was born. Even with hundreds of pictures in it, it was still barely half full. Already I knew what I was going for. The picture was very simple, just mom and dad with me in dad's lap. The picture was taken when I was five. That was the day they told me about who I was. They told me how seven years before they'd decided to have a child. Together they said that very little of my blood was Squall's own. Most of me was Seifer's son. Another thing I remember is asking them why I was only five then. Never did they answer that. After looking at the picture, I put the locket back on and went to read the latest reports. Damn.... Life was not going my way.  
  
Two hours later found me swearing, cursing all of life and my position at my age. Surely Squall never had to do such paperwork at my age. Hyne how I wish either mom or dad were here. I could have used them right now. Instead I sense another presence, Valen. He has always been by my side. Now he stands across from me frowning. His look tells me all I need to know. He's never been this silent with me.... Darus MEANT something to him that we cannot understand, just as Drew means something odd to me, how I'm drawn to him irrevocably. Maybe it was attraction, for I had to admit how beautiful he was, but what I felt for him was not like what I felt for Corin, or the growing love for Rhiale in my heart. So I could not explain it. Now what am I supposed to do.  
  
{Drew}  
  
"So the blood in me is..."  
  
"Yes," the sorceress Rella said, stroking my hair and running a finger over my healing cut.  
  
"But..." I started, "So Selphie really is my mother?"  
  
"Only because she gave birth to you. She was a surrogate as my own mother was for Reyn. But your heritage does explain your ability to control the dark Darus well. He is like you father," the younger female chuckled.  
  
"So I am a Loire? A Leonheart-Loire?"  
  
"Yes, you are the son of a sorceress knight, possibly the strongest sorceress knight ever, though his abilities were sadly misused by my mother. What a shame," she sighed.  
  
"Why did they abandon me?"  
  
"They were truly evil people. But they are gone now, and you will succeed where they failed. Together you and I will rule the world, now and forever."  
  
"Yes my lady."  
"Now... I need to consult someone, I'm sure you can tend to yourself," she whispered with a smile.  
  
"Yes milady."  
  
Rella Dincht walked off, smiling to herself. All at once it was hard to see her go, and a relief. Held of the time I knew I was thinking clearly, and the rest I was enchanted by her, wanting to please her. The problem was that I had no love for her, as much as she wanted it. She reminded me of Uncle Squall's, no... my father's, stories about Rinoa when I was young. At one point she'd tried to put a spell on him to make him love her. Sadly I wondered if the gentle sorceress's girl would do the same to me... And I wondered if all her actions were her own ideas.  
  
Sure, she was lovely, breath taking even, but I was never one for females. Hell, when I was in Galbidia, I'd spend the night out with Jason and Suijin, who'd take a train from Balamb, and even considered trying to steal Suijin from the only Kinneas that ever felt like my family. Rella was sensual, and probably trying to make her knight her pet, but as long as I had some free will, I'd ignore her scantly clad body and pathetic attempts. Speaking of scantly clad bodies, she now slinked over with cat-like grace and sat in my lap. Now there was actually nothing on her but a very thin robe. I could sense her weaving an enchantment upon me as she forced me to lie back on the bed upon which we say. At times like this I wished someone had the guts to interrupt her.  
  
"DREW!" the voice of Darus came booming from above where the sorceress had pinned me to the bed.  
  
"Darus?" I questioned, pushing the young female off of me, and being rewarded with a quiet mumble of protest, "Are you all right? I thought Valen hurt you."  
  
"He could never hurt me, nor I him," Darus sighed.  
  
"Can you keep that creature in check?!" Rella hissed, trying to keep the panic from her voice. She was obviously afraid of the powerful GF.  
  
Now I saw he was my only hope to keep control of myself, "Sorry, he is a very independent one. My powers over him are limited. Were he a normal Guardian Force..."  
  
The female shrieked in anger of my using the hated term. Where is not for the presence of the highly protective Darus, she probably would have killed me. Instead the female wrapped her rope tighter around herself, glaring at the dark angel. In what could only be described as a bit of taunting, and maybe instigation, Darus's gunblade appeared in hand, and the image of Griever surrounded by a cross burned upon his blade. Disappointingly, I could not help but laugh as Rella fled the room. While returning the gunblade to its rightful place by his side, I swore Darus grinned.  
  
"The best way to fight her power is to realize your parents did love you, and that she, and her mother, have used them both." my stoic guardian told me quietly.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I bet there is another pulling her strings, as Ultimecia did once... And I've experienced the schemes of her kind before..."  
  
{Rhiale}  
  
"He's fine," Corin assured her, smiling.  
  
"Still, I'd like to speak with him," mom insisted.  
  
"I'd think you'd rather see your daughter," Corin's mother chuckled.  
  
"Rhiale, take us to the headmaster," my father said, placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Yes sir. This way," I directed the Headmasters and SeeD Commanders of the other Gardens toward an elevator disk.  
  
"I'll never get used to these," Zell commented, trying to keep his balance once we started moving.  
  
"SIT!"  
  
The sharp command came from the slender Fujin, who sat on a bench between her husband and son. Behind them Quistus, Corin and Rinoa were talking about a neutral subject, the weather. Zell and Selphie were pacing toward the edge with Irvine trying his hardest to stop them before they fell off. On the elevator disk below us would be Cid Kramer and my siblings, along with Xu and the twins. With a sorceress alive and well, everyone was tense, especially since her knight was the best fighter known to the world since Squall and Seifer. Both Rella and Drew were the children of heroes, making this even harder. We'd all been trained since birth, and were too close. Fighting out own would be horrible. Rella'd been the closest thing to a sister to me over the years, and now she was the enemy. And Drew was my brother, though now he was an enemy too. How could any of us stand it?  
  
Slowly we came to a stop and everyone filed out and into Nida's office. Well, everyone but me, Corin and Suijin. We'd wait while everyone but us spoke of our future. Today was not a good day. The fact that Cid and Rinoa's left the orphanage in the hands of the son and daughter of Ellone and Watts, a teen called Stelah and his sister Mayun, was scary. Not since the last reunion, ten years ago, had everyone together like this. So I can't help but shake as I lean against a wall for a moment's thought. Suijin comes over and places a hand on my shoulder and smiles softly. He's big like his father, but less kind hearted, so this action was rather sweet.  
  
"Hey, everything is gonna be fine, we've got some great minds together on this, and everyone is gonna help. We'll get Drew back, and without hurting him. And don't forget about Reyn, we've got him."  
  
"Yes, we have Reyn, a great boy," the gray haired Cid Kramer said as he walked by, leaning on his cane.  
  
Now that the adults had gathered, I had to guide the others here and not in the meeting to a room where we'd wait. Just how I wanted to spend and afternoon, listening to my brothers... At least the twins wouldn't make too many jokes with the headmaster's girls around. Plus Corin and Suijin were here so I had people to talk to and my oldest brother would keep all the others in line. Reyn would not be with us, for he could tell them about the incident and he was SeeD Commander here. Yet he'd been having really bad headaches lately, which was not a good sign. What id he got hurt worse while fighting Drew? What if he died?  
  
"How is whatshisname?" Lance asked.  
  
"You mean Cornelius?" I hated it when my brothers teased me about my boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, how is he?" Kyle questioned.  
  
Cornelius... He was... Well, I didn't know.  
  
"He's okay I guess, haven't had time to talk to him since I got here."  
  
The boys all laughed at this, even Corin.  
  
"What's funny about it?" Fiera asked.  
  
"She's to busy with Reyn to remember she has a boyfriend," Ishuna told her sister.  
  
Saddest thing was the fact that they were right.  
  
{Corin}  
  
Ten minutes of teasing Rhiale was quickly becoming boring. Ten minutes of the Headmaster's twins flirting with Ward was irritating. Ten minutes of Jason and Suijin fidgeting because they didn't want everyone else to know of their relationship, but they wanted to cuddle, was driving me insane. Ten minutes of not knowing what was going on was killing me. Ten painful minutes of realization that Reyn and Rhiale would probably become a couple was breaking me. Another ten minutes like this and there would be no part left of me to salvage.  
  
"Yo Corin," Kyle cut into my thoughts; "I think Ishuna is looking at you."  
  
"Great," I sighed, confusing him.  
  
"Man, what's wrong with you? A cute girl is checking you out and you're bummed about it. Way I see it is you're far too distracted, you've lost it, or..."  
  
"Or I'm like Jason?" I cut him off.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm stressed about this. Rella is like a sister to us all, me more than all of you because I grew up with her! Drew I trusted. Girls don't matter right now!"  
  
Everyone in the room looked at me, frowning. So I'd shouted too much. So maybe my hand was on my gun. So maybe I glared a bit too much at Rhiale and Ishuna, those two who were trying to take who I was away from me, and take MY Reyn. Still, I had my reasons right? My life was falling apart and I couldn't do anything about it. Mine isn't the only one though, all of our lives are about to be thrown into a blender with no clue if we're going to live through it or not. There is no guarantee any of us will live, and right now they're thinking about dates. Is it just me or is there something wrong with this picture?  
  
It's not really all the stress that is getting to me, it was the fact that Reyn had come to me last night and said we needed to talk... alone... He was going to leave me for Rhiale, I knew it. And I wasn't ready to lose him just yet. I wasn't ready to try anything with any female, just in case he wasn't going to say what I feared so much. How can anyone bear to love someone with all their heart and lose them? I fear that I will have to know. So in response I retreat from the room. I can't stand being in there anymore, I can't stand them, and I can't stand the looks. I want to be free from it all! Quickly I run to the balcony that EVERYONE knows Reyn loves so much. Do they know that during holidays, and the summer, when things were being remodeled and only the headmaster and his family, and a few instructors that don't like the balcony are the only people staying here, I took a few days off of going home and stayed with Reyn? Did they know that I'd had my first time with him right here? I didn't want to lose that, and I didn't want to lose our friendship, but I guess I had no choice in this manner, did I?  
  
{Nida}  
  
"We all know why we are here..." Reyn said, sitting behind my desk.  
  
"I just can't believe it!" Zell burst out, "Rella's never done anything like this! She's a good girl!"  
  
"Good enough to kill us all?" Xu questioned.  
  
"My little Rella would never do that!" Rinoa shouted.  
  
"Silence!" I growled, "The facts can't be denied, Rella is a sorceress, she's taken Drew Leonheart-Kinneas as her knight and half of the Angelus GF. She fights in Ultimecia's name and has an advantage over us. She's not afraid to hurt friends and family."  
  
"Drew..." Reyn started only to be cut off.  
  
"We can't kill her!" Rinoa shouted again.  
  
"We must take action," Irvine cut in, "I'll even break out my own weapons. I don't care who it is, NO sorceress will take over the world I fought so hard to protect."  
  
The others, all but Rinoa and Zell, nodded in agreement.  
  
"FIGHT!" Fujin assured everyone in the room.  
  
Raijin nodded in agreement, "we need to rain the place. I can give you ten capable SeeDs, including Ward, Jason, and a few other strong young kids whose parents fought in the last war."  
  
"Twenty of Balamb's best," Quistus offered, making Zell frown, "Even Suijin... Though we've had discipline problems with him disappearing to Deling a few times."  
  
"Fifteen from Trabia," Selphie said as Quistus, Fujin and Raijin discussed Suijin's discipline problem. "We'll even use Kyle and Rhiale. Hell, Irvine and me too!"  
  
"How many can we spare?" I asked Reyn, who was still trying to ask us something about Drew.  
  
"Um... Twenty-three I believe sir."  
  
"Then we should start to plan this," Zell finally gave in.  
  
"You all may go home. We'll plan this long distance for the best comfort of our students. We have to act like life is normal," I said.  
  
"Hold on," Cid cut in, "Rella might not be in control of herself."  
  
"What do you mean," Rinoa said, seeming slightly too defensive for my liking; one could not forget she was a powerful sorceress, possessing the power of Adel, and a portion of what was Ultimecia's.  
  
"Edea told me... a bit before she died... That someone was trying to tap into what remained of her powers... A mind she recognized as Ultimecia's, but younger, less experienced."  
  
"We killed her!" Rinoa protested.  
  
"I think Cid is right," Xu said very confidently, looking pointedly at Rinoa.  
  
Now Reyn spoke, his voice so quiet after the loud arguments and discussion, that it echoed through the room, "And now I want a question answered... Why did you call Drew what you did? Why did you give him Squall's last name?"  
  
"Oh Reyn...." Selphie started sadly, "We were not supposed to tell you two. You weren't supposed to be friends! Reyn, he's your older brother."  
  
Reyn's face fell, and he silently stood and left the room. Everyone was silent as Xu stood and ran after him. With nothing left to say, everyone else dispersed to gather their students or children and leave. Rinoa took off after Reyn and Xu. Frowning I watched her go. Hopefully Xu would take Reyn to our apartment so we could tell him quietly the whole truth. So, left to help Cid Kramer, the man who influenced us all so deeply, I smiled and stood. While we walked to the elevator we spoke happily of the days before the last war, and the simpler lives of the students of Garden.  
  
After the thirty minute walk to Cid's transport, where Rinoa was silently waiting, I finally headed home. Today was not a good day. How could I tell Reyn that we've lied to him all these years or about why Drew didn't even know? It took me ten minutes to punch in the code to my apartment, because I was shaking so badly. I didn't want to have to deal with the look of betrayal in the eyes of the boy that was like a son to me?  
  
Everything was dark in the main room of the headmaster's suite, and I could see no other lights. That meant that the twins were not around, and that Xu was not here. Maybe she was with Reyn in his favorite place, a balcony that looked out over the city. So I had no problem flipping on the lights, but I had not expected to see what was waiting there on the floor... Xu and Reyn, both bleeding so badly that I thought I was going to be sick. I pounded my fist on the emergency button before I even examined either of them, which would summon doctors from the city. In an instant I was by my wife's side, cradling her in my arms. There was no chance for my beautiful Xu, for her throat had been slit and a dagger was plunged in her heart. Unable to bear looking at Reyn, I screamed, screamed for mercy, for a quick end, for the persons that did this to die, and for help...  
  
{Suijin}  
  
I was the first to reach the room, the only actually, other than the paramedics. When I burst in Nida was there, holding the body of his wife. He'd seemed to have passed out after that final scream. The only thing that saved him from the heart attack, or kept Reyn alive was the fact he'd been able to hit the emergency button. Knowing it was too late for Xu, I rushed to the side of Reyn. He'd been cut in many places, stabbed many many times. Whoever did this did this out of hatred or fear or him. Even three full- cure spells could not help him, so I just kept pouring elixirs over the wounds and in his mouth until the paramedics showed up. Now I waited in the hospital for word from the doctors. My mother and father were the only adults in here right now, the others all getting food or drink. My comfort right now came from holding my Jason, and the fact that no one here was looking as if they blamed me. I was glad, for they hadn't seen what I saw...  
  
'Death to those who oppose the sorceress's will!'  
  
That phrase had been painted on the wall in the blood of Xu and Reyn. The very sight of it had made even me feel sick. I shivered and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms tighter around my lover's waist. Already everyone had figured out who had sent this deadly message to us, and the teenaged daughters of Xu and Nida were somewhere safe as were most of the children of the former heroes and heroines. The only ones here were Corin, Jason, Rhiale and I. The other two looked upon me with pity, knowing how hard it would be to have walked in to see the horrible deed done by the female behind Rella's power. Yet no one was exactly sure how Rinoa was capable of such a deed.  
  
"So... how long have you been together?" Rhiale asked, trying to distract me with friendly talk.  
  
"Remember when I told everyone I was gay?" Jason asked his little sister.  
  
"How could we not?" Corin asked, "You announced it at the reunion 5 years ago."  
  
"I have been with Suijin since then, though it suffers being long distance."  
  
With a gentle smiled he turned and kissed me. I knew that all of them were only trying to take my mind off of it all. Already everyone had congratulated me, for surely Reyn would already be dead if I hadn't done so much for him... They said nothing of Nida. Could I help that I was afraid I didn't do enough? Jason kissed me again, and then leaned close to me, taking away a bit of my pain. Hyne I was glad that he was always there to help me through things, because though I was strong physically, emotionally I am very weak. Over the years he's helped me through a lot of things, even the time when mom and dad almost broke up.... But don't say I approached him. No, this was a bit of mothers getting together and deciding we both had to few friends. Though now I am glad they did, because I'm never gonna leave Jason.  
  
"I just can't believe Rinoa," Rhiale said hesitant to broach the subject.  
  
"I can," Corin shot back; he seemed far tenser than Rhiale was. Both were worried about Reyn and Nida, but both loved him in one way or another.  
  
"Yes... We can't forget she is a sorceress, and with age comes stronger power," my lover added.  
  
"I don't think she's just in league with Rella..." I said, finally putting my two cents in.  
  
"I hope you're wrong," Raijin said, returning with an arm around mom's waist and a cup of coffee in the other hand.  
  
"Hyne save us," mom added, for the first time I knew in my life, my mother had used her real voice.  
  
"Excuse me," a doctor said as he walked over to us, "Who here is next of kin for Miss Xu?"  
  
"That would be Nida," Raijin supplied.  
  
"And he would be?"  
  
"In the OR," Zell said as he came over, looking like he probably felt right now, shit.  
  
"And other than that?" the doctor insisted.  
  
"You listen here," Selphie said as she walked over with a very purposeful stride, "Those girls are 18 years old and their father is in surgery. Their lives are at risk and so is the whole damn world. They know their mother is dead and they could have died too if they had went straight back to the apartment they lived in with their family, and right now they are regretting that they didn't, thinking they could have saved their mother. So you shut up and leave the girls out of this, all the questions you want answered can be done by those here..."  
  
"No..." The doctor said, though rather quietly, for it seemed he now feared the wrath of Selphie, "Actually ma'am, we have good news. It seems that Miss Xu was pregnant.... About six months. I'm guessing that she knew but was keeping it from all of you."  
  
"Dear Hyne!" Fujin gasped, "How is that good news."  
  
"We've saved the child... It's amazing really... For a while it will have to remain here, so it can grow properly and be cared for, but I think she'll make it," the doctor said with a smile.  
  
"Oh my..." Rhiale said in shock, "I thought she was just getting a little fat...."  
  
"She kept it hidden well," I admitted.  
  
"I was wondering who would name the girl," the doctor said.  
  
"Call her Xu...." Corin said, seeming very wise in saying so.  
  
We all nodded in agreement. The doctor smiled and walked away, soon followed by Selphie turning to Raijin and Fujin and informing them that she was going back to Garden to help watch over everyone. My parents nodded and frowned, taking a seat near Jason and me, and cuddling up. After about fifteen minutes the doctor came out and said Reyn was stable and awake, and that two people could visit him at this time, but then he'd have to be given time to rest. Rhiale and Corin went. Though I don't know what happened, I can guess easily. See, when the two returned twenty minutes later, Corin was smiling happily to himself, though seeming a bit down. Rhiale on the other hand, seemed perfectly chipper, and completely happy. My guess, which is as good as anyone else's, is that Reyn had kissed Corin when he showed up, told him he loved him, but wanted Rhiale... Reyn was always good with gentle break-ups. Though all of us have seen this coming since the first time Rhiale had introduced one of her boyfriends to Reyn and he'd beaten the guy up. Odd how some things can seem so right when life is so wrong, like the gentle touch of your lover, or the embrace of a parent, or even a sweet break-up. Anything just to make life feel like it wasn't spinning out of control, anything that was part of normal life would do.  
  
For a moment I cursed the bloody scene in my head.... 'Death to those who oppose the sorceress's will.'  
  
{Rella}  
  
"MOTHER! How could you do such a thing!? Now they'll know for sure!" I yelled. My day just kept getting worse.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Rinoa growled, sending a blast of fire a me that I barely avoided.  
  
"She is right," Drew backed me up, his tone level, "We could have had an insider while they planned, but you just HAD to kill Xu and try to kill Reyn, didn't you?"  
  
"I know I killed him!" Rinoa shouted, sending another burst of fire at Drew.  
  
Angered with the way she was treating MY knight, I raised a barrier around Drew, and sent a bolt of lightning at her. I had NOT chosen him so that she could kill him. Also, I had not picked him, the man that I had always loved, to have her destroy him when he pointed out her stupidity. Not like I was going to waste years of training to let her wreck it all.  
  
"Mother... You need to chill. You can sit back and plan where you are safe, and let ME deal with them. It's obvious your powers have diminished with age," which was probably the wrong thing to say to her.  
  
She who was Rinoa right now flicked her wrist and I flew back against a wall, hard. The action knocked the wind from me, and caused Drew to put his hand on his gunblade, ready to slay Rinoa. But she was too strong for him. She was the sorceress that needed no knight now; she'd developed her magic upon her own. Chains of ice bound me to the wall, and a large icicle pressed against my neck. One could not forget who she really was. Her eyes burned golden as she walked to me and placed her hand upon the icicle. When Drew leapt forward and chopped the ice in half, causing it to crash to the floor, she pressed her hand against his chest and a burst of energy threw him back.  
  
"Listen here girl, I am the one in charge, and you will always remember that. My power is not fading, it is growing, and I will outlive everyone. I will rule all. They may defeat me in the future, but I still have now to have my revenge and set myself up to rule until they come. Never forget it."  
  
"No my lady..." I choked out.  
  
"Say my name daughter, or I will kill you here and now."  
  
Drew looked up furiously, seems like he was fond of me, even when my spells were not upon him. That mean that someday he would be mine, and I could wait. Sometimes I believed that it was not my desires that made me pursue him, but mother's attempts to relive her past, and get Squall as her own. And if she could not have him, her daughter would. How I hated to admit that I was but a puppet in such a greater scheme. Then all I could feel was the bindings tightening, threatening to end me here and now. Why should I say her name? Why did I have to admit it? Yet, did I have a choice? For I did want to live, even if it was under her command.  
  
"My ladies, I am sorry to interrupt, but we've received notice of the statuses of the victims," my mother's right hand man said. He doubled as her sorceress knight, only in the fact that he was the one that could answer the homing spell.  
  
You see, another reason a sorceress needs a knight is the homing spell. Sorceresses can create portals for teleportation, but there are two kinds. One can only be made if the enchantments have been placed at both spots already. One like that could be placed on a safe place in the sorceress's H.Q., and she could use the spell anywhere to return home safely. The other brought them to the side of their knight, which increased the strength of their magic and resistance to the magic of the GFs. It made me uncomfortable that he was here, seeing as my mother had cheated on father so many years with this man.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"The female died, but the boy survived so far. He's in the presidential hospital, along with the woman's husband... Seems he had a heart attack when he found them."  
  
"Oh how wonderful! Come... Let us talk about our next plan!" Rinoa said in a chipper way, following him out as my bindings melted.  
  
When I fell to my knees, Drew was there beside me, arms around me in a protective manner. There was genuine worry in his eyes. Seems his week with me has been fruitful. Carefully he lifted me up and carried me to our chamber. With great care he placed me on my bed and sat on his own cot which was near that. Darus was hovering nearby, but I ignored the GF, just another one of my pawns against my mother. Eventually I'd find a way to be rid of him, for he came between me and Drew far too often. But now he looked at me in pity and shook his head. The GF even spoke his first kind words to me since we encountered each other.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, but my mother will stop at nothing for her ambitions,"  
  
"But neither will you," Drew pointed out.  
  
"No... But I don't want to let her have what should be mine!" I growled.  
  
"Why did Rinoa wish you to say her name?" Darus said softly  
  
"Because her reputation for power precedes her name."  
  
"Hardly... I've never connected Rinoa with evil sorceresses until now," Drew said, his voice equally soft.  
  
"My mother is not just Rinoa Caraway-Dincht... My mother is Ultimecia." 


	6. War of the Sorceress Part 6

Author's Notes: As you know, I was out of town for two weeks for reasons I could not control. Due to this I have a nice big chapter for you, as well as part of one ready. It took a while to type up because it is 19 pages of small print college ruled paper. Oy, this is officially my longest chapter to date, over 6,000 words. And I hope that those of you that read Dealing with It enjoyed it. This chapter is a new technique of mine, done in flashbacks from Reyn and Corin. You'll love it, I'm sure. Odd how my story insists that it will not go in the direction I want it to. I've decided that next update I'll be changing the title and description. I'm going to call it, 'Raining Down' for that keeps with the idea, but does not imply that the story is only about Reyn. But now to the comments:  
  
Silver-nex: Man, now you've confused me. Let's see if I can clear up our confusion. Corin has no siblings. Rhiale is Jason's sister. Corin is jealous of Rhiale. Xu and Nida had twins, Xu murdered but the premature child survives. Reyn's not related to Rinoa, she was merely the surrogate mother. Drew is the son of Squall and Seifer, more of Squall than Seifer. Just as with Reyn, Drew's surrogate mother is Selphie, there is NO relation other than that and the fact she adopted him. Xu had to die because... Well, that is secret.  
  
Firefly-Dreams: Wait until next chapter for ANOTHER dead body. Thanks for your comments. I hope this nice long chapter will make you very happy.... Next chapter has it all... angst, incest, and a need for you to hold onto that Squall plushie...  
  
Chapter 5: Two Attacks  
  
{Corin}  
  
If you ever wanted to know, being stranded amidst a sea of dancing people can be a lonely situation. And there should be a law that says a SeeD should not be forced to a SeeD Induction Ball if a close friend is murdered, they'd just been through a harsh break-up, and the world is plunging into war. Then again, one should not be allowed to leave another stuck where I am with no obvious escape. Should I explain? It all started with the announcement from the sorceresses...  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
[][][][][][][][]  
  
"We shall take what is ours by right, and we WILL use force if you resist! ... We shall take what is ours by right, and we WILL use force if you resist! ... We shall..." the sound of the tape was drowned out as a knock came at my door  
  
Before the threat could be repeated again, I grabbed the remote and hit pause. From the look on my guest's face, I could tell he'd done the same thing many times, and was no closer to understanding than I. Reyn frowned and sat upon the couch beside me. Normally such a meeting would have brought soft words and sweet kisses; today was different, and he glared at the woman pictured upon the television screen. In this world there is no greater evil than Rinoa with her daughter at her right hand, Drew at her left, and the dark Darus behind them. Worst thing was that no one knew what would happen.  
  
"Not good?" I questioned, my voice strained.  
  
"We're not ready for this; war is coming far too soon!" Reyn growled at the TV.  
  
Gently I placed a hand over the one he had on his knee, "We can get through this. I know you feel betrayed; she IS your mother in ways. But we all feel the same."  
  
"She stole my brother and half of Angelus! I know I was never close to Drew, but still!" he roared angrily, pulling his hand and himself away from me. He stood and began to pace.  
  
"She killed Xu, who was my mother for SIX years! I'm going to stop Rinoa from ruining more lives..." He kept up, pacing now.  
  
"Like Rhiale's?"  
  
"Yes," he said, moving back to the door, obviously having noted the bitter edge to my voice.  
  
"Doesn't matter," I added hastily, "We still have a job to do."  
  
"For ourselves, for our family, and for our world," Reyn finished the oath we always used before a mission. "We're going to have the SeeD Induction Ball tomorrow night."  
  
"It is too soon!" my protest came.  
  
"Nonetheless we won't get rid of our traditions! Deal with it. Since Nida is still in the hospital and I'm acting Headmaster, I need my SeeD Commander to help me through this!"  
  
"Yes Sir," I sighed.  
  
With this Reyn left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. For ten minutes I was left to review the sorceress video and the pondering of my newest problems. Yet after ten minutes Reyn returned to the room, watching me for a while. Reyn crossed to me and smiled softly. His hand reached out and caressed my cheek. It was odd for him to be so tender, so gentle, so this behavior was a lovely change, even if he had left me. Next thing I knew, the door was closed and locked, and he'd pinned me against the wall. The strong hands that were just caressing me were now at my throat, choking me. Breathing was growing hard, and I couldn't understand why he'd do this to me...  
  
"CORIN!" a shout came as my consciousness faded.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
[][][][][][][][]  
  
"He's waking up," a voice said, one that made me instantly curl up in a ball.  
  
"Corin?" my mother's worried voice reached me and caused me to awaken fully.  
  
"Let him breathe!" Ishuna growled, pushing Dad, Mom, and Reyn out of the way.  
  
"Keep him away from me!" I yelled, pointing at Reyn, "He tried to kill me! He's a traitor!"  
  
"Shhhh..." my mother said, brushing some stray red hair from my eyes and frowning as she turned my holotat projector off.  
  
"He saved you son," Stelah cut in, smiling, "And we're thankful for it."  
  
"He's tricked you all!" I shouted, trying to get them to understand the truth.  
  
"All of you go away, you're agitating my patient. OUT!" the eldest daughter of Xu and Nida commanded, "Quistus, go watch over the baby. Reyn stay here... And Mister Sylum, please be kind enough to leave us be."  
  
Though with great reluctance, my father left the room. He was always so protective of me and Quistus, as if we were all there was for him to live for. Quistus's maternal instincts must have kicked in when I was hurt, so the chance to take care of a baby instantly calmed her. To my great confusion, Ishuna whispered something to Reyn and then slipped away to tend to other patients. Him, he just stood there, that look on his face, the one Selphie called his 'thinky face'. This expression betrayed sorrow, regret and a deep love and care of my well being. After a moment his face hardened, and he looked far more like the seasoned warrior that he was.  
  
Without a word he sat on the edge of the bed, looking over my clothes. Yes I knew my uniform was disheveled, but I could not help it or remedy it due to the IV needles in my arm. While my eyes followed the silver piping of his uniform, his eyes peered into mine. The gaze that once brought the simplest pleasures of joy now filled me with dread, and I could not meet his gaze. Rough lips then pressed against mine, and he ran his fingers through my hair. Allowing passion, need and hope to drown my fears, I returned the hesitant kiss. Sometimes I wondered how we both could be such hard-asses and tough warriors- seemingly unstoppable- in public, and yet so tender and emotional in private. It was like we were two different people. For a while I held him and the kiss, until the need for breath pulled us apart.  
  
"It wasn't me," Reyn began quickly, hoping to explain before I yelled again.  
  
"You were choking me. You tried to kill me!"  
  
"No, it was Rinoa's attempt on you. You're really lucky that I was feeling bad; otherwise I'd never have gone back to your office. It's luck that you are alive right now."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rinoa must have used her magic to make another person look like me. Rinoa always knew about us, and she used it to her advantage. We don't know what happened in that room, not all of it at least. We know that when I rushed in and summoned Valen to combat the creature I was shot by it, and you were passed out on the floor. You've been here for over 20 hours now," the temporary headmaster blurted it all at once, fear for me evident in the tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
"Do I have to go to the Dance?" I asked, joking somewhat but really trying to get out of it.  
  
"I'm sorry. You do. But at least be sure to save a dance for me..."  
  
Realization dawned upon me then, like the sun powering through morning clouds and providing a beautiful day. Never before had we been open about our relationship to any but Xu and Nida. Such a proposal said we'd end out relationship with a graceful dance, one that showed everyone what we had shared for so long. It would raise questions, but then we'd both dance with another, him with Rhiale, and myself with whoever. Romantic gestures like this graceful dance really made me love him even more.  
  
"Come one... I think Ishuna will give you a clean bill of health... She's a great temporary doc. Her mom taught her well. But still, we have things to discuss."  
  
With a nod, I stood, legs shaking. Gently Reyn helped me remove the IVs and we slipped out of the Infirmary.  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
[][][][][][][][]  
  
Do not doubt that Reyn can dance. Years of gunblade training has left him a sense of grace and balance. We dance as one, his hands on my hip and shoulder (that hand lightly fingering my hair), and we are gliding along the floor. People are staring but let them stare! As the music moved into a quicker tempo, we changed our steps to match. The gathering crowd watched us intently as the circle we cut grew larger. Maybe it was out need to impress, or our need for them to understand, that gave us such a skill when we needed it. Anticipating this song's soon closing, Reyn twirled me away from his body, then back into his arms. The last notes came, hang in the air, and faded before he kissed my neck and was swept away by Rhiale for the next dance.  
  
Ten sad minutes found me at the head faculty table, watching Rhiale and Reyn dance with a grace that was less than that in our own dance. No longer able to handle it, I glared down at my plate. I knew what Rhiale had that I didn't, but I didn't care. Together we'd survived so much, and out three year relationship had been happy. That was ruined now. Being so deep in my sorrow allowed Ishuna to sneak up on me. Smiling, she held out her hand, a silent offer to dance. Now that I had nothing to lose, why not?  
  
Together we made our way to the center of the dance floor, which had been occupied by Reyn and Rhiale until a few minutes ago. As Ishuna and I danced for a half an hour, all but the dance became pointless. Well, until Fiera came over.  
  
"There is a problem," the younger twin, clad in silky blue whispered to me and her sister, "Selphie wants to see us now."  
  
With a nod, Ishuna slipped off. Frozen I watched the emerald clad sister glide over to the instructors tables on the far side of the room. Selphie and the others would be there this evening.  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Reyn has been missing for forty minutes and we just received word from the sorceresses claiming they have taken him captive," she replied simply and walked off, leaving me stranded here.  
  
That is how I ended up alone here. Now I'm stuck here, a raft adrift in a sea of bodies. How could they keep dancing as if nothing has happened? Well, to them nothing has. With a sigh I set off resolutely through the throngs of dancers. We have to save Reyn; he's our only hope against Drew.  
  
{Reyn}  
  
Something inside me screams in pain, commanding my lips to part and curse all of creation. Partial thoughts run through my mind: scream, run, surrender. Pain from an electric shock flowed intensely through me. When the shock ends, I begin to laugh, thoughts clearing up. There was only once place like this left in the world, D-District Prison in Galbidia. The place had been shut down more than four years ago. Squall had been in this same place so long ago, my father smiling evilly at him, having no control over what torture he inflicted. Now my brother stood in my father's place. Yet beside him stood Rella, Rinoa and Drew... Wait, am I seeing double now?  
  
"Seems your doppelganger worked well mother," Rella chuckled, leaning against the Drew beside her.  
  
"You doubted it? Still, even though Corin lives, we've got what we wanted..." Rinoa said, walking over and running her fingers over my cheek. "You will be my knight, just like your parents before you."  
  
Mustering what energy I could, I spat in her face and smirked, "Over my dead body you witch!"  
  
"That can be arranged," the Drew standing near the controls to this damn torture device said with a growl.  
  
"Give him time with Drake, his tune will change quickly," Rella suggested, gesturing to the 'Drew' who had just threatened me.  
  
"Yes," Rinoa agreed, wiping the spit off of her face, "Take him out of my sight."  
  
The one called Drake, the one who looked like my brother, moved to my side with a grin. Surely the pain I'd receive at his hands would not be enough to turn me. As Drake took me down (after casting a paralyze spell on me much to my disappointment), Drew came over to help him. Watching the traitor weakly, I tried to protest, lash out, get free. Nothing worked. Resolved to take my fate as best I could, I glared right at my brother, receiving a confusing wink. With Drew's help, the other man carried me to a cell. Knowing now that Rinoa was sick, and aware of Rella's sense of dark humor, I expected it was the one Squall had inhabited during his time here.  
  
With specific orders to cause me no harm, Drew left the cell. Now the room was empty of all but me and the one with my brother's face. Soon I found myself pinned to a bed by the odd thing, I say thing because nothing that has a look like that is human. For the first time in my like I felt genuine fear. I could taste it in my mouth, bitter and cold, consuming me. The creature's features became like liquid, flowing over his face until I looked fearfully into my own eyes. So this was how Corin was lead to believe I'd tried to kill him. It was also how I was tricked I assumed. Again the face became like water, changing to mirror the delicate beauty of Rhiale. Next the creature donned the mask of my long time lover, and I was very tempted to give in willingly. Finally Drew again looked down at me, and again I was repulsed by this whole situation. How dare this, this doppelganger steal my brother's face, and those of my friends?  
  
Hot breath flowed over my neck, and I cringed inwardly, still unable to move. How could I steel myself against such an assault? Already I felt used and worthless, now this. Nothing could make this moment right as the doppelganger stripped my clothes off. Soon my only comfort was in the pain, and the tears. Could my life get any worse? It's hard to think it began so well...  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
[][][][][][][][]  
  
"We shall take what is ours by right, and we WILL use force if you resist! ... We shall take what is ours by right, and we WILL use force if you resist! ..."  
  
Hyne, those words were irritating I noted as I knocked on the door and Corin fumbled with the remote to hit the pause button. Just five minutes ago I'd been analyzing the same video clip, trying to figure out why Rinoa had turned against us. Nothing made me understand her mind set. Deep inside I knew my parents would have captured her, sealed her away as Adel had been. Then it hit me how I've been using GFs so many years now, but my memories hadn't seemed to be affected. In particular, I remembered a discussion between my parents, one about Rinoa's growing control over her magic and the fact that she was teaching Rella, then five years old, how to use 'nice healing magic'.  
  
With a frown I moved to the couch and sat by Corin. This was his office now. I noted the image of Rinoa upon the television, glaring at it. She was the reason I had not brother, no happiness. That witch would par for this, I'd make her pay for this with her life, for using us all, betraying us, for murder and for all the pain she had caused this world, or would cause.  
  
"Not good?" Corin asked me, having trouble speaking. The look in his eyes was pained, even needy.  
  
My growl was meant for him though I looked at the TV. We were no longer one, and he was my SeeD Commander, so we needed to stay business like. "We're not ready for this; war is coming far too soon!"  
  
With a familiar touch, his hand covered mine. I had a bit of a habit of balling my fist up on my knee when I was very frustrated or angered. Often he'd place his hand over mine to comfort me in his gentle way. Once, in a peaceful time, this office had been mine and not his, and such an attempt to comfort me would lead to love on this very couch. In fact, the green pillow behind me covered a stain from such an encounter.  
  
"We can get through this. I know you feel betrayed; she IS your mother in ways. But we all feel the same," he said, not getting what he was saying or what I was feeling.  
  
I pulled away and stood as his grip upon my hand tightened, furious, "She stole my brother and half of Angelus! I know I was never close to Drew, but still! She killed Xu, who was my mother for SIX years! I'm going to stop her from ruining more lives."  
  
"Like Rhiale's?"  
  
The question made me stop the pacing I had started a few moments ago. Looking down and the floor, I didn't know what to say to that. Obviously he was jealous, and it hurt to know that. It was hardest to figure out why I felt this way about her. While Corin made me feel one way, Rhiale made me feel another way altogether, but both felt right. Choosing had been hard enough, but making me feel this way was cruel.  
  
"Yes," I said sadly, moving to the door and leaving my back to him. Seifer once said that turning your back on someone meant two things: that you were denying the person, rejecting them or what they said; and showing you weren't afraid of being stabbed in the back.  
  
"Doesn't matter," he quickly said, afraid probably that I would leave, "We have a job to do."  
  
Maybe I should have predicted this ploy from him. Ever since he came to Esthar that had been our motto before all serious missions. He was grasping at straws, trying to remind me of all we were. Pathetic. Time to snap him back to reality, "For ourselves, for our family and four our world." I paused, then, "We're going to have the SeeD Induction Ball tomorrow night."  
  
"It's too soon!" he protested weakly.  
  
"Nonetheless we won't get rid of our traditions! Deal with it. Since Nida is still in the hospital, and I'm acting Headmaster, I need my SeeD Commander to help me through this!"  
  
Sadly he looked at the standard Garden flooring, "Yes Sir."  
  
That sound nearly broke me. I NEEDED to turn around and comfort him, tell him I was exploring, any lie to get him to smile. No, I couldn't because I had a job, and I had Rhiale. Still, leaving that room was the hardest thing I ever had to do. The silence of the halls was total, and I was lost in it. My eyes glanced over the gleaming glass walls, ones of Estharian design that could hide what was on the other side. The carpet was set with Esthar Garden's seal, two crossed gunblades with Griever behind it. Mom's seal, Dad's seal, now mine. Once a symbol of their oneness, now a symbol of my lonely nature. Griever... What a GF, one I respected like I did Angelus. Would I end up like Griever, as lonely and confused as I was now in this picture of misery?  
  
Very sure I'd hate myself for it in the morning, I really stop and consider going back. Corin cared for me more than he cared for his life, and that meant so much to me. Love like that came so rarely, but was he really the best for me? Resigning myself to talk with him, I glance at my watch. I've been thinking for over ten minutes. That should have been enough time for him to cool off, so I headed back. Yet oddly enough the door is locked when I try it. Corin didn't lock doors, not even his room's door. Glad of the perk of being Headmaster, I take the master key card and slide it into a slit at the top of the door's security pad, overriding the lock and causing the door to open.  
  
The first thing I see is Corin pressed against the wall, strangled by myself. It is rather surreal to see it, as if I wasn't actually me. Needing a moment to compose myself, I summon forth Valen, all I have left, as my weapon is not present. The winged guardian appears, frowning and quickly pressing his own gunblade, though slightly too large for me, into my hands. A fatherly smile touched the angel's scarred face as he nodded to me. Those eyes, so like mine, shifted to look at the other Reyn. With a cocky smirk, an expression so unlike him (and so like what Mom called 'one of the four most dangerous parts of an Almasy') Valen formed a ball of pure radiance between his hands. A moment I was dazzled by the light that flowed from the tips of his feathers to his hands, before the brilliance forced me o look back o Corin.  
  
"CORIN!" I shouted, racing forward and knocking my double away from him.  
  
The other me, smirking, pushed me off of him with unnatural strength. Standing, he grabbed Corin's loaded machine gun off the table and pointed it at me with an evil grin. Two rounds are fired at me, and most are blocked as I bring Valen's larger than life weapon up between us. A few ripped into my arm, and another into my chest, but that doesn't matter. My double now noticed Valen, and his arms morphed into swords. When Valen released the orb in his hands, I slammed my eyes closed and turned away. Firs one, then two, then three moments passed before I can turn back and see the odd thing on the floor disappear before anything can be done.  
  
"You're hurt," Valen points out in a worried manner.  
  
"Corin..." I said, crawling over to him. Too weak to check his pulse or move any farther, I cry.  
  
Valen's hand comes to rest on my shoulder as his other hand turns my face to look at him. Gently he plucks a downy feather from his wing and forces it into my mouth. Trusting the angel I swallow and feel odd. Warmth washes over me as I store away the memory of the creamy taste, and the sweet smell of the guardian's breath. Slowly sleep over-took me as the white angel's hand glowed and first purified then healed the wounds flawlessly. The last thing on my mind is the GF's softly whispered words... 'You've come so far my son.'  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
[][][][][][][][]  
  
Green. There is only green. "Is heaven green? Am I in heaven?"  
  
"Is that the beginning of a pick-up line about seeing an angel?" Ishuna is chuckling as the room becomes visible.  
  
"Oh that isn't nice," Rhiale said, pulling away and affording me the sight of her lovely face; for that I'd die.  
  
While the two argued over the joke, I sat up and looked around. Warm yellow glass walls of the infirmary, thin yet unbreakable glass with holo- projections meant to comfort us, glow faintly with a tropic sunset. Soft yellow blankets and sheets are wrapped around me, instilling warmth to my flesh. Before the two can protest I grab my belongings bag, and rush to the bathroom. First thing to go on are the soft tan leather pants Irvine gave me as a birthday gift. Following that is the emerald green dress shirt. Ellone had sent me this from Winhill. Next to last was a soft tan trench coat Corin had given me for our anniversary now riddled, like my shirt, with bullet holes. Finally are my shoes, and a few necklaces: my hololocket, my father's choker, mom's Griever pendant, and two opposed wings of black and white, Angelus's Symbol. Together the GFs had given me this necklace, though Shiva often called it 'The Bane of the Loire'.  
  
Not that I was dressed and back in sight of the females, I jokingly posed. Both Rhiale and Ishuna clapped and cheered, though quietly. Suddenly all was again silent, and Ishuna glanced toward the curtained area. Something hit me now, Corin's attack. I walked to the curtain and pushed it aside to look down upon Corin. My heart caught in my throat as I saw the sleeping face. Many nights I'd stayed up late, just watching him sleep. Now I rested my eyes on the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Just by the way Ishuna had looked over here I knew he might not make it.  
  
"Hyne, please," I said, taking Corin's hand and trying not to let my voice crack, "Spare his life and I'll be whatever you desire me to be, our fate is in your hands."  
  
A hand rested on my shoulder and I jumped a bit. Had my prayers been answered, was this Hyne?  
  
Turning, I frown at the intruder, "I wasn't expecting you Rhiale..."  
  
"He'll be fine," she said softly, as if she held all the answers.  
  
"I love him Rhiale," I said, watching Corin with breathless anticipation of his waking.  
  
"I know, and I think I love you for it," Rhiale said kissing me.  
  
Dear Hyne, if this is your answer, please don't let me fail...  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
[][][][][][][][]  
  
The 20th hour came, and Corin still slept. Fear gripped my heart, and time I should have spent upon preparations for the dance was spent by his bed, worried. Rhiale and I had come to an agreement, I could give Corin one last grand romantic gesture and I'd then give myself totally to her. Half of me hoped that Rhiale and I did not work out so I could find comfort with Corin. I... I love him. Gods, what was I doing? I love him, I can't leave him. Excited with my decision, I grabbed Corin's hand and kissed it before standing and walking over to Quistus and Stelah, smiling. The two looked at me, rather confused at my behavior as I hugged them. So what if I was breaking my promise to Hyne?  
  
"I love him," I announced happily.  
  
"Reyn... You love..." Quistus started but was cut off by a groan in Corin's direction.  
  
Quickly I bounded over to him and watched his love's eyes flutter open, "He's waking up."  
  
While I noted how he curled up into a ball, Quistus came over and spoke, "Corin?"  
  
Ishun swept over and frowned at them, "Let him breathe!"  
  
While Ishuna pressed us away from Corin, the man put in his two cents, "Keep him away from me! He tried to kill me! He's a traitor!"  
  
His finger pointed at me, and I took a step back. One word can be used to describe my feeling: shattered. Maybe I would go to Rhiale, if this was how he felt. His life depended on me, and I came through for him. And how could he not know it had not been me? Corin knew me more intimately then any other, and knew not an imposter? Actually, I'm tempted to just walk away right now, just leave. He isn't that important, even if I was swearing moments ago that I loved him.  
  
"Reyn, snap out of it. You've missed the whole conversation. And get rid of the thinky face, it creeps me out," Ishuna said before strolling away.  
  
The 'thinky' face was a joke of Selphie's, a description of how my face looked when I was deep in thought. Corin had often said it only appeared when I didn't like what I thought of. With a deep breath I willed a colder look upon my face. The intensity with which Corin watched me felt like a knife plunging into my chest. Without a word I sat down beside him on the bed. My eyes, flowed over his body, shaped as any good male should be. Then my eyes looked onto his, though he'd not meet my gaze. Only one way to get his attention now, though it's not help the idea of us breaking up.  
  
A rough kiss that was meant to merely waken him to words became far more far too quickly. One of my hands ran though his hair unbidden as the other cupped his face, thumb caressing where holotats would be. Now an edge was added, Corin pulled me close and added his own passion to the mix. Soon my longs burned with a thirst for air... Would it be so horrible to die like this? At last Corin broke the contact, and I pulled away to breathe.  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
"You were choking me! You tried to kill me!" his shouts echoed off the walls at me.  
  
"Now," I shook my head, "It was Rinoa's attempt on you. You've really lucky that I was feeling bad, otherwise I'd never have gone back to your office."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Rinoa must have used her magic to make another person look like me. Rinoa always knew about us, and she used it to her advantage. We don't know what happened in that room, not all of it at least. We know that when I rushed in and summoned Valen to combat the creature I was shot by it, and you were passed out on the floor. You've been here for over 20 hours now," my words were rushed, betraying my emotions.  
  
"Do I have to go to the dance?" he questioned.  
  
"I'm sorry, you do. But at least be sure to save a dance for me..." I pronounced and stood.  
  
The boy grinned at the prospect as I continued, "Come on... I think Ishuna will give you a clean bill of health. She's a great temporary doc. Her mom taught her well. But still, we have things to discuss."  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
[][][][][][][][]  
  
There are far more parts to Garden then one can be led to believe. One of these lesser used parts is the two story ballroom. The bottom floor holds the less formal area for graduations and the Garden Festival. The top floor is a marvel and used mainly for balls. Due to the distance between the capital and Garden, the skylight gives a wonderful vision of the night sky through crystal window panes. Even when the celestial bodies are not visible they can be seen here through the ever present use of holograms in Esthar. The floors here are made of nearly indestructible imitation crystal. Making the place seem to have the beauty of what was once the Centra cavern. This place could double as a bomb shelter for most of the school populous but it was meant only for dances such as the SeeD Induction Ball. Now it was dressed in its finest ornaments, waiting, though none of it, or the guests, knew.  
  
At my earlier request, the bad struck up a lively tune. We were at an intermittent point between early speeches and dinner, a time for dancing, a time to make a final moment and a new beginning. It was a custom here for the Headmaster to lead in the first dance. I had no clue how mom did it before him and dad were public, or how Seifer managed to get it to be two couples leading, Squall and an instructor, and Seifer with Xu. It was time to amend the tradition for one evening. Standing, I smile at the gathered then let a serious edge come to my face as I make the final minor speech of the night that I was responsible for.  
  
"Were this like any other year, Nida and Xu lead in the first dance, with myself and my latest fling beside them. This year neither of those will happen. As you know, Doctor Xu was murdered by the Sorceress Rinoa, whom many of us knew and respected. The Headmaster suffered a major heart attack when he found her dead, and myself barely clinging to life. Because of that, he has suffered paralysis from the waist down, and will never dance again. Now in the face of the THIRD sorceress war in a century, the leaders of the other Gardens have finally given me the place my beloved parents prepared me for. First I mirrored my father's role in being SeeD Commander, now I follow Squall Leonheart-Loire as Headmaster, though it may be temporary. You all know Corin Sylum, the son of another well known warrior in the last war, Quistus Trepe. He shall be my SeeD Commander. But instead of us leading with others in the dance, we'll have something a bit different. Maybe then all of us will understand the unity all people need in this latest fight..."  
  
Here came my final gesture. Corin stood and held back a smile. Hesitating a moment, I took his hand and kissed it. Many would think back to my parents, who they didn't know well, who never shared the first dance, even though they'd been married two years. Tonight's actions would appear to be hasty, but they had to happen. There was an audible gasp, and even a whoop of joy from Nida, who out of the hospital for the evening, was in a wheelchair at the teacher/staff table, near my own seat. The man had always been suspicious of us, and loved to be right.  
  
Together Corin and I walked out onto the dance floor as a more somber slow dance swept us up into its pace. Casually, as if slow dancing with another man was an everyday thing, I rest a hand on his hip and the other in his open hand. Gracefully we moved together, testing. Gradually the music sped, the tune becoming hopeful. Corin pulled me nearly against him and I shifted a hand to his shoulder. Like this we could be one for the public, we could be honest. The song blends into a waltz and we change our steps to move in a circle. Some people watched us with pride, some indifferent, some disgusted, and some glad to see this period.  
  
Second melt into minutes as we dance. Everything is a fluid dance, is totally us. The only accurate way to describe us two is an intricate dance that leaves one as satisfied as they need to be. While the music began to fade, I spun Corin away from me, tired of this prolonged goodbye. Finally he span back into my arms and we stood like that a while. A few people shook their heads, but many clapped for us. Frown upon my face I kissed Corin's neck and whispered my goodbye against the tender flesh and was pulled away. It was but an instant until Rhiale swept over in her new Esthar Garden uniform and pulled me away into a dance.  
  
"Rhiale!" I grumbled under my breath while forcing a smile, "I wanted to talk to him before we danced!"  
  
She did not reply, but only pulled me into a faster pace while dancing. This is when I noticed her uniform... Rhiale is a Trabia SeeD, why is she in an Esthar uniform? After a dance, she pulled me off the floor and to a balcony. The way she moved wasn't really her, to hesitant. Then the double of me that I saw earlier attacking Corin came to my mind. Quickly I pulled away and backed up a step, only to receive a punch to my gut, the cold press of the floor against my cheek and darkness.  
  
That had been the last thing I remembered before waking up by torture. Here I was now, being used in such a way that I wept openly. Oh Hyne... Let me die here tonight. 


	7. War of the Sorceress Part 7

Author's Notes: Well, it's been a while in me terms. I HAVE changed the summary. Maybe you didn't notice, but I DID change that. Note about this chapter, it did NOT go as expected. This story is not going as I expect as a whole. In fact, in this chapter, Seifer and Squall are making a cameo... Except they are going to stick around through most of the fic! NO!!!!! cries I didn't want that. But I noticed something odd, but I'm not going to get to that. Um... Setting up an Angelfire site soon, only because I want to put my fictions up on multiple places, somewhere easier for my friends to see. I will still update here before I do so there, but that one is going to have Final Fantasy Music that compliments the chapter.... Some chapters might have two sets of music at the bottom that will have suggestions of WHEN to play it. Yeah... I know... It's just another way to set mood. This chapter is brought to you by... Um... Giant Deli Style Dill Pickles (Kosher of course). I ask you please keep in mind that half of this chapter will be written on the spot so it might seem a bit unexpected, even to me. And I'm going to add more of Suijin, because as much as I like Drew and Reyn and Squall and Seifer and et cetera, I LOVE Nida and Suijin. Man, I'm using lots of capitalized words in this part. Um... Enjoy. And when I have a site, I'll let you know. Check out my profile for my livejournal, which soon will include a rant about where this story is going, so don't read if you don't want it partially spoiled. Oh yeah, this chapter was supposed to be longer, but the Olympics start in 2 hours, and I have to take a bath, and I'm gonna be distracted for a long time, so I thought I'd just give you what I have done for now. Enjoy. Check back over the next few weeks, I might add a part two to this chapter.

Firefly-Dreams: I did repost some parts, but as different points of view. I'm mad at because they are making it very hard to show where one part of the story begins and another ends. You should re-read it if you were sorta confused, for I updated it and it is more separate now. And if you think that was traumatizing, you should read the first paragraph right now.

Silver-nex: Don't worry, someone will save Reyn shortly. Okay, to answer questions: Quistus is married to Stelah Sylium. Yes, Ishuna and Fiera are the daughters of Xu and Nida. Yes about Selphie and Irvine's kids... But don't forget they also have Kyle, Ward and Lance. And as for why Seifer and Squall didn't take care of Drew, wait until the end of the first half of this chapter. You'll get it then. And if you give me a few days, I'll make up a list of the characters and their relations for you. You can edit it as you see fit, for the relationships WILL change over time... 'Specially between Corin, Rhiale and Reyn... That is a fun triangle.

Chapter 6: Admissions and Surprises

{Reyn}

The cold press of metal against my bare chest and the warm flow of blood down my side shocked me into reality. I quickly tried to reach out and check for wounds, but I found myself chained to the bed. Must have been chained for his ease, and yet all the while my mind had been somewhere else. Slowly I open my eyes and peer at the tip of the gunblade that was pressed through Drake's chest and touched mine slightly. Behind the dead doppelganger stood Darus like an avenging angel, hands still on the weapon as he pulled it back. Like Valen, time away from his other half seemed to have changed him. No smile passed his lips or lingered in the eyes as they looked at me. No words were uttered to see if he had hurt me. The GF didn't even try to free me!

"Darus," a voice at the door growled.

Quickly I glanced at the door, finding Drew. Rinoa and Rella had found it fitting to clothe him as a mockery of Squall; the high black boots and MY Griever pendant around his neck are the only EXACT details. The major part of the outfit are the long, albeit loose leather pants, off black, near mesh-like shirt and a long black trench coat like Seifer's, covering most parts of his body. He wore no gloves, Drew rarely did, and his nails were jet black, a touch from the teenage Rella I assume. Along with that was a few chains wrapping loosely around his body, giving the illusion of restraint but the full range of movement a gunblade user needed. Now Drew, once serious, looked like a mix of Darus and Squall.

Drew came over and pushed the body off of me, shaking his head, "You should not have killed him yet Darus, Rinoa won't be happy." When neither Darus nor I spoke Drew went on, "I know, I know, you didn't want him hurt badly or killed. Thank you. We both know Rinoa won't dare kill you, but she would have me if I'd spared my brother his pain."

"Bastard," I swore at him.

My brother chuckled and shook his head, "When they aren't around, I find I hold control over my own mind. I'm not a willing knight like our parents were."

"Shut up and stay away from me," I hiss as he walks over and looses my restraints, and then frees me.

Noting how I shiver slightly as his gaze travels down the length of my body, the knight smirks at Darus, "He thinks I'd rape him... Listen close Reyn, little brother, I'm not one for incest. My purpose in this room is to protect family and have you escape here."

Flustered, I roll off the bed and catch the bundle of clothing he throws at me. I dress myself in the whites and grays, noting the crimson cross in the center of my dark, mesh shirt, and on the sleeves of the long white trench coat with a silvery collar. Now it hits me, these things, the coat at least, were Dad's. After Seifer had burned the one he'd worn during the war, Mom had insisted he get a new one for when they were together. Taking the fur lined sleeves and collar of Drew's coat into account that one had to be one of Squall's rarely used coats.

"They are Rinoa's choices. Really, you should join her, if only until you can escape. Now, let's get something straight, Darus will be the only thing here that keeps you alive brother. If you just listen to me, I can get you out of here."

Something made me trust my brother, the one who looked like Mom, "Why did she dress us like Mom and Dad?"

This made him smile softly as Darus was doing in the corner, "Yeah... Mom and Dad... I should call them that. About the clothes... We're a lot like Squall and Seifer, right? She believed she can control you through me, thinks you have a greater potential. Like Squall, I can deny her and her daughter nothing... Not even your aide. By dressing us like this, she recreates Squall and Seifer, the knights she never really had."

Drew was frowning now, and Darus cleared his throat, "She thinks letting Drew see you so vulnerable will make him want you."

"Wait," I said backing up, "She wants us to become like our parents?! But... You're my brother!"

"Yes, she does. She wants two strong knights that are aligned only to each other, and thus to her through their desire to protect each other from her and all others. Rinoa wanted lovers that could change the future with her daughter's help," the black angel spoke to me, like mom once did when he'd try to teach me more complex things, "She wants you two to destroy the SeeDs that will come to kill Ultimecia in the time compression... And thus destroy yourselves, the only real threat to her, and Angelus as well..."

"I know how we'd end up destroying ourselves, but what about Angelus, how could killing our parents and friends destroy you?"

"Can't you tell?" Drew chuckled in shock.

"Tell what?" I asked, shivering as a white hand rested upon my shoulder... Valen's.

"We ARE your parents," Valen said, looking hopefully towards Darus, who looked lovingly back. How come that angel ALWAYS has to show up and give me the most disturbing news?

"WHAT!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"Knew he'd say that," Darus and Drew mumbled in an off-hand manner.

"I... I..." I could form no coherent sentences.

"You desire proof?" Valen asked, gliding over to Darus.

"YES! What proof do I have that you aren't doppelgangers?"

"When you were four years old," Darus offered, "You decided that you were going to grow up and become a Ruby Dragon."

Since I'd never told anyone that tidbit, I sat back on the bed frowning, knowing that these HAD to be my lost parents. There was a flash of light and a concerned looking Seifer sat beside me, scowling at the featureless face of the doppelganger. Darus sent a dark blast of magic at the body and it completely dissolved. In an attempt to comfort me, Dad held me close to him while Drew sent Darus to check out how much time we had left to speak. Seifer mumbled soft nonsense words, things that comforted me as a child and still worked now. After all this time I understood the words of Angelus, and their steps to protect me constantly.

"How?" I whimpered against my father's chest.

"That is what I want to know," Drew said leaning against a wall, "Darus would not tell me."

"He always had a stick up his ass," Seifer joked.

"We've plenty of time... Seems the sorceress is distracted by her attempts to kill Zell," the dark angel appeared and floated to the floor, shedding the identity of Darus before my eyes to become Squall.

"Mom!" my shout betrayed me, so I leapt up, dragging Seifer with me for a hug, "Everyone says you're dead, I never believed it..."

"We never left you," Squall said, uncomfortable, he was never one for hugs, "Drew, Reyn, sit. We must tell you the whole story before Ultimecia turns her eyes back on us."

"Ultimecia? I thought you killed that bitch," Seifer scowled, "Don't tell me Lion Heartless failed in that."

"Rinoa IS Ultimecia," my brother provided without missing a beat.

{Drew}

I watched silently as realization dawned on their faces. Of course Ultimecia had to exist in some time before time compression, it was just that Reyn and Seifer did not expect Rinoa. How well I knew the thoughts running through their head, such as the fact that Rinoa could not be killed or Reyn and I would not exist... Many of us would not exist. Earlier Darus/Squall had admitted a few things to me, like without Ultimecia and Rinoa he would never have went to Seifer. My eyes met Squall's as I sat, pulling Reyn with me.

"She told us herself, or Rella did at least," he provided so I could remain silent.

"Hyne!" Seifer swore angrily

"Seifer," Squall reprimanded him as I watched Reyn listen in denial, "We've much to say and little time."

My eyes danced from Seifer to Reyn, noting the similarities between the two: emerald eyes, short blonde hair, strong bodies, and with similar clothes; only the fact that their scars went in different directions and that Reyn was shorter made it known they weren't the same person. Normally Reyn would dress nothing like Seifer, either always in uniform or extremely casually dressed, which I guess made him Reyn Almasy. In my imagination, I thought my rough clothes made me look like the leather clad parent I had never really known. Sadly he'd probably never understand that I have to saw Rella. Squall was now pacing, and Seifer grabbed his arm, dragging his husband into his own lap, and shaking his head.

"Six years at the beck and call of our sons and others has made you tense love... Damn kids preventing six years of fun!" Seifer grumbled.

Without hesitation, Squall pushed Seifer back onto the bed and kissed down his neck toward the slightly bared chest before pulling back, a please smile plastered on his face, "Another time," Squall promised before pulling the shocked man back to a sitting position. "If Reyn and Drew listen to us..."

"Right," Seifer said, obviously having trouble with breathing.

"Let me start with why we did not raise Drew ourselves. It was really a rather simple choice at the time. When we first decided to have a son, we used Selphie as a surrogate for you... About a month later I got sick... Real sick, and took two years for me to recover. Seifer and I knew that I could die, so we didn't want to raise a child in such an environment. When I got better, you were far too emotionally attached to the Kinneases to pull away. Seeing our Drew happy, we talked Rinoa and Edea once again into helping us have Reyn... By the time Drew was independent and understanding enough to know why we left him with Selphie and Irvine, we had so little time left... We had a country to run, a son to raise, and preparations for our departure."

A deep breath was taken, then Squall continued, "With the Presidential responsibilities and Reyn there was not time, so we asked everyone to keep the truth from you. And then we even had to leave Reyn behind, to become what we are now."

"How did you become this?" I got to the root of the questions.

"The Curse of the Mercale," Seifer said very reverently.

I watched Reyn finger the Angelus collar around his neck. He'd told me once of the curse and of Mercale's name being etched into the wings of the pendant, much like it was into our gunblades. The knowledge that one day we'd become like them was horrible. Though I was serving a sorceress, I was sensitive about my humanity. Clearly these two were not completely human anymore, though current appearances suggested they were. Would that curse one day strip us of everything?

"Shush," Squall said, pushing Seifer back onto the bed playfully, "Griever and Tiamat said we're not supposed to talk about it. So be quiet!"

"Aw, no!" Seifer pouted as he bounced back up to a sitting position. To this Reyn nodded, answering my unspoken question of 'where they always like this?'

Soon silence settled over us. Many decisions had to be made right now. Yet all would come down to the youngest amongst us. Our eyes turned to Reyn. If he chose to pose as a knight until he could escape then all would be good. Yet if he didn't, my orders were to torture and kill him. I'd love to tell him, but his choice should be his alone. The elder blonde fidgeted, looking expectantly at his son.

"Fine..." Reyn whispered, sounding defeated.

"Wonderful, then we shall help you!" Seifer declared joyfully.

"Seifer," Squall said cautiously, "You must be aware when we go. I know Valen and Darus won't be called upon often, but we shall still have to be here every now and then."

"Mmm... Maybe I can beat Chickenwuss to the last hotdog in Esthar Garden while I'm there!" Seifer was already plotting.

"Wait!" I suddenly felt cold, "Rinoa and Rella come!"

"Shit!" Reyn swore, believing my words only after our parents exchanged a worried look.

"You two, under the bed," Squall whispered, Seifer nodding in agreement.

I could not help but look on in shock as red streaked Squall's hair and Seifer seemed to shrink some. Clothes melted and blended, and in a moment they were perfect replicas of Reyn and myself. Another few seconds and two more figures made their appearance, one dark and leathery, and the other bright like sun glinting off of metal. These two, Diablos and Alexander, smiled at Squall and Seifer, silently taking commands. The holy guardian took the place of the 'dead' doppelganger on the floor, and Diablos, now like Darus in appearance, took up guard at the door. Only now do I truly understand the power of GFs, or so I think.

"Under the bed!" Squall hissed in my voice.

"Um... You're gonna pose as us?"

"Got a better plan? Squall and I can do this far better than you two."

"Okay... But keep it brotherly."

"With signs of real emotion, I know," Seifer said, possibly enjoying the idea of playing submissive. "Now get under the bed!"

{Suijin}

"So, I'll lead the Esthar squad in from the south," Corin said, going over the plans we'd made to raid the supposed HQ of the Ultimecia's Crusader, "Quistus and Zell will strike from the east with Balamb's forces. In the west we'll have Fujin and Raijin with Galbidia. North is Trabia with Selphie and Irvine leading. Infiltration squad is Suijin, Rhiale, Ward, Fiera and leading them..."

"The most unstoppable warriors of all time!" a voice came from the door.

We all looked up, but I was the first to smile, probably because I was closest to the speaker. Yet even from my angle the two were like silhouettes; black figures against the bright yellow light of the hall outside the SeeD Commanders office. Apparently no one could see more than the intruding figures, and had no clue who it was. The fact I think I'm going crazy because I haven't seen these two in six years doesn't help the matter.

"Who are you!?" my father demanded.

"Don't you recognize your best friend Dad?" I spoke up while standing.

As Seifer entered the room with a laugh, he hugged me and gave me a hearty slap on the back. Squall entered next, smiling in an embarrassed way, probably because of Seifer's entrance. With an excited squeal, Selphie dropped her coffee mug (does that woman REALLY need more energy?), and sprung into Squall's waiting embrace. Everyone else seemed to be in shock. For years we all had believed these two dead, only Reyn ever holding out hope that they were alive. In his wheelchair, Nida shook his head at the return of the greatest heroes the world had known in a long time. Oh how sad it will be to inform these two what they had been missing.

"Squall!" Selphie said excitedly, "And Seifer too! HYNE! You're alive!"

"And hearing that you got BOTH of our sons abducted by Rinoa..." Squall said in a very harsh voice.

When Selphie looked at her feet, all perk gone, Irvine spoke up, "Chill Selphie, can't you tell when Squall is jokin'? But really, it's great to see you two in one piece..." Irvine brushed the front of his hat casually with his fingertips, pushing it up and out of his eyes before moving forward to shake the hands of old friends.

"You two always had a knack for showing up on time," Raijin said with a shake of his head before pulling Seifer and Squall into what had to be a painful hug.

"RAI!" Seifer had to shout before the man would release him.

"Everyone seems to have grown up well," Squall said after catching his breath.

"Squall..." Nida said voice weak.

The brunette moved to his friend's side, kneeling and placing a hand upon Nida's, "I'm very sorry about Xu."

"How did you know?"

"We have.... Contacts," Squall offered very mysteriously, "We've come to help you fight."


	8. War of the Sorceress Part 8

Author's Notes: Yes, it is finally here isn't it? Aren't you in love with me now? It's not much because the next chapter is coming up soon which will be short because I have to deal with setting up the biggest thing yet in this story... Bigger than Rinoa being Ultimecia. Bigger still than Drew and Reyn being brothers. Bigger than anything to date! You'll see. I'm gonna have so much fun!

Silver-nex: If you need help please e-mail me. That I can answer instantly. Thanks for liking Drew... E-mail me please if you want to know how I created him, it's actually kinda a romantic story from other people's point of view though it royally sucks in mine. I'm surprised that more people aren't after Reyn... hugs the sad Reyn That is okay, he's not meant for people anyway. 

Firefly-Dreams: I always come back hun. In fact, at this moment I am working on the prequel of _Curse of the Mercale_. Yay, story about Mercale that involves ANOTHER totally hot Drew, but that one is ONLY mine. The Angelfire site is up and running, check my bio for the link as well as the live journal... Gonna do a section in that soon about me and quizzes... You can get to know the wonderful authoress more!  
  
Yeah, well, Rinoa is evil, we all know that. Glad you're not confused, and I loved the shape change thing. Okay, they are really alive but they are still GF. You'll understand during the next full chapter. Hop Hop Hop!

Aquarius: Thanks. The other wasn't a prequel, but this is the sequel.

Alicia: Thanks for saying I'm your favorite. Got you. .

Chapter 6: Admissions and Surprises Part II

_Suijin_

"Contacts? What do you get from them?" Corin spoke up at last.

"That you're in love with my younger son, but he's in love with Rhiale..." Seifer said with a seriously disapproving frown.

Almost everyone's mouths fell open. The Ball had only been two nights ago, and word had not been allowed to spread about what happened. Corin looked fearfully on at the Leonheart men, not sure how they'd react to his love of their son. At her son's defense, Quistus stepped forward and gave Squall a sharp look. While acting as if he could do nothing to control Seifer, Squall smacked his husband upside his head. The blonde backed down with a pout. Seifer adopted a kinder smile as Quistus laughed.

"I can't believe it! Squall, you always show up when you are most needed," my mother said.

"Hey!" Seifer protested at being left out.

"You too Seifer... You're like a good, reliable Guardian Force!"

Both Squall and Seifer shared a secretive smile as I spoke up, "Hyne people! We still have two sorceresses on the loose and Drew as their knight."

"Reyn too," Seifer cut in, "He is a knight too..."

"What!?" Rhiale demanded, voice urgent, "You have to be lying!"

"They aren't," I said with a frown as I looked hard at the two.

Rhiale threw herself into her brother Jason's arms, nearly in tears. Carefully my love's twin led his sister out of the room. Behind the desk Corin was glaring hard at the map we'd been using to plan our attack. Finally the teen had slipped into a true fighter's mindset, something he avoided unlike me and the Almasy/Leonheart men. The elders among us looked at Squall and Seifer, half fearful and half wondering how the two knew so much.

"Come on, we've got an attack to plan," Squall suddenly announced.

_Rhiale_

It is a lot like out last attack upon this outpost even though we are aware of the fact that Drew and Reyn aren't here. This time our sneak in isn't 'bloody' because the initial attack captured a good deal of Rinoa's forces. Slipping in is easy, pathetically so. It's almost as if they want us to enter their domain. Yet that is behind us now, and our goal before us. Though Squall and Seifer had told us that the ones we're after aren't here there is something more important that is. It turns out that a few years ago Rinoa's thugs stole Doctor Odine's machine that imitated Ellone's power because she felt that she needed the power. Rather logically Nida had pointed out that doing anything against it would ruin the past, but Squall had insisted. Sometimes the way he and Seifer acted was suspicious, as if they knew far more than they said. Oddest of odd was the fact that a scan spell could tell us nothing about them...

"Come on," Seifer hissed, "We've got to hurry up."

Suijin carefully followed Seifer and the others, always keeping on eye on me. Somehow I had to sabotage the machine, Squall explaining that otherwise it's power could send Rinoa far enough back to accomplish time compression, a bad thing at this point...


	9. War of the Sorceress Part 9

Author's Notes: Okay... Yes... I know that the last chapter was short people! It is not my fault, but that was all that was left in that chapter. Sadly my next one, this one, is relatively short as well. Good news? The chapter after this is a double lemon with a side of lemonade, and VERY long. This chapter does get something done that I've been trying to do for many chapters, but sadly it won't be explained until later... Aren't I just an evil authoress? Buckle up all; because this chapter is gonna jerk you around good.

Silver-Nex: See above regarding the shortness of chapter.

Firefly-Dreams: Yes... a cat.... Sure.... And it's a VERY big thing. Try going to the sites if you can... Because now the Fanfic site is gonna have a bit of a preview of the prequel about Crysil Mercale and my first fanart! It's a picture of Drew Leonheart AKA Drewel and it totally rocks. The guy that did it, Alex-san, is my pride and joy. Worship his skills. Maybe I should ask him to do Reyn too... Yes... Um... Seifer is evil. Corin is cool, getting a pic of him done by Alex, and soon a pic of Nida by my friend Brittany. And as for the GF connection... Well, you'll learn soon enough.

Alicia/Vamp3: I'm not gonna tell you that just yet.

Finally, to everyone, even you two that read my fics but don't review (what a crime!!!!) I have two requests... If any of you is REALLY good at HTML and website design... I could use help with my Fanfic site. If any of you are up and coming artists or have boredly doodled a picture of any of my charries, well, share them, as I'm gonna add an art section and any art would be prettyful... I was just talking to my friends today about how warm I feel inside now that I have my first fanart... Makes me feel what I think my favorite author must feel... 'Cept she has tons of fan art, is a better writer and even has fanfics based on her fanfics!

Chapter 7: Hours Grow Shorter

_Reyn_

"Lady Rinoa, it seems that the SeeD forces are attacking our base in Esthar," I heard my own cold voice slip from my lips. I can barely stand the sound of my own words anymore.

"I see. They are probably after Odine's machine. That is easy enough to understand. Don't worry about it, I'll deal with them myself," Rinoa replies with false love in her voice.

When Rinoa disappears through a black portal I hiss in pain. Whenever she does that stupid spell I feel a cold hand pulling at my heart, trying to rip it out. Right not I know I'm strong enough to deal with this, but soon I won't be able to last. Hyne, why she choose me as her knight? Why did I tell my parents that I'd go along with their damn plot? Pain, all I ever get is pain. Despite her words I know that she doesn't care about me. Corin and Rhiale love me and they don't cause pain like this.

"Reyn?" Drew asked as he came up to me. He could probably handle this pain a whole fuck of a lot better than I could, so why me?

"Reyn, it's time to prepare," he said, gently touching my shoulder.

With his help I stand, not knowing when I had fallen to the floor in the first place. Yes, it was time. Squall had been specific about it. There was no way we could fight Rinoa here and now, it would scar the future, ruin the past and destroy our present. 'The fight,' Seifer would say, 'has to take place when, not where.' It was time to do something that some could say we've done before.

_Drew_

"Come on Reyn, you know the plan," I hissed at the younger teen.

"Right, right, right," Reyn mumbled as he regained his balance. Being the knight of Ultimecia was hard for him; her magic was slowly killing him.

"Do they really think that this will work?" the blonde asked.

"I'm not sure, no one has actually done it that we know of," my words were whispered with some hesitation.

"But they..."

"Went through time compression," I cut him odd, "They never did this..."

_Suijin_

At a turtle's pace Rhiale finishes messing with Odine's 'Ellone' Machine and begins to hook up a small device to it. Already Squall and Seifer were showing a bit of fatigue at the constant assault Rinoa's troops were launching. The two won't last forever in this fight and they are clearly outnumbered. Still Rhiale works far too slow to really do any good! Those soldiers are fighting harder than one would expect, as if the sorceresses themselves were right behind them... In fact, was that Rinoa's face I just spotted?

"Squall, got a little problem here," the silky voice of the poisonous female came, "You see, you're supposed to be dead. You're really a very naughty knight. But I will discipline you, and then you'll stand by Reyn as my new knight! Come to me my lovely angel, you will help me rule the world!"

"Sweet words from a bitter mouth and a sour heart," Seifer hissed as he dispatched the last of this group of troops.

"I am not weak to your call anymore Rinoa!" Squall shouted at the witch.

These words obviously angered the sorceress, who lunged forward to attack the former knights. It was a furious fight, blades and spells went back and forth, and it was hard to tell who was winning. At least Rinoa stood as victor over Squall and Seifer, who were on the floor and bleeding badly. Now Fiera and I are the only ones left to guard Rhiale. More than likely we are all going to die here today trying to stop Rinoa.

Then everything changes... A brilliant light fills the room and all those within it. Warmth and a sense of safety flood through every limb, every cell, every fiber of my being and I feel stronger just being in this warm light. As quickly as the brilliance fades a new power peaks, dark and foreboding. A strong sense of silence and bravery filled me as two beings rose before me and the girls. Once I would have doubted it, but now I truly believe in the power of these two heroes. Carefully Squall the large, jet black feathery wings stained with his blood, burned on edges and sprinkled with ice from Rinoa's ice spells. At his side stood Seifer, his own angelic wings purer than new fallen snow and free from any damage Rinoa had inflicted upon their bodies.

"You always said I was your angel Rinoa, but you never knew just how right you were... Love," Squall taunted as he seemingly grew twice his real height.

Again light flashed in the room, this time leaving fully healthy and pissed off GFs guarding us. There is not doubt in my mind that these two, Squall and Seifer, are really Darus and Valen. Now wrapped in darkness and death, Squall raises his gunblade through all of the tattered and ripped leather and pointed it at Rinoa. Seifer followed his lover's example, the clothes he wore moving like liquid around his hand, and smiled evilly. Behind me Rhiale had gone back to her work, nearly finished, and Fiera was watching this all with a dropped jaw.

"You! YOU'RE... NO! You serve Drew and Reyn! You serve me!" Rinoa shrieked at the two.

"No," I spoke, not understanding why, "They serve themselves and each other. You cannot place a collar on them like dogs, or like you do upon others!"

"The boy is right... We are our own Rinoa," the calm and majestic voice of Valen came. "We serve our sons and the future. We know what you intend, and we're going to stop you!"

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME!" Rinoa yelled, "YOU CAN'T CHANGE THE PAST AND SURVIVE LIKE MYSELF AND RELLA!"

"We're not changing it," Darus said, voice dripping with malice, "We beat them once, and now we go to do what we've already done!"

Now I feel a tugging at my body and mind. Behind me, I note while trying to check on Rhiale and Fiera, is a portal... Already they have disappeared into it. Valen and Darus turn their backs on Rinoa, heading towards it.

"Step through Suijin. You will be safe," Valen said softly, "The world will be safe while we are gone."

"Gone where?" I ask as Rinoa rages and send spells at us, spells which fade away when they come close to the two.

"Into the past," Squall said before unceremoniously pushing me through the portal.

All that registers next is the two following me, and telling me to concentrate upon Balamb Garden... Then all is darkness.


	10. War of the Sorceress Part 10

Author's Notes: Beats this chapter into submission I know I've only been gone for 10 or 12 days, but HOW did I write fifteen college ruled pages in that amount of time? I'll tell you how... SMUT! You may have noticed that the rating for the story has gone up to R... And it is for good reason. At the private insistence of some people I shall not name there are smutty parts... If you don't want to read them I have them marked so you can skip over the unimportant things. But if you don't read you might miss something that could be important. But you don't have to read... Right... Um... After this I'm taking a break from this story for a while and working on a new FF7 story with Rude and Reno, a new chapter for Dealing With It, the FF8 one that shall be my crowning glory, and finishing up the first chapter of Crysil Mercale's story. So go read someone else for a while or read through this again and notice new things. Honestly I have no real clue as to how I'm going to proceed with this, so I need some time to think.

Silver-nex: Ah, my dear... Just read.

Firefly-Dreams: That is okay, I can survive... I think I might be able to blackmail a friend of mine into doing it. No Reyn and Drew for a chapter, please survive without them... But we DO have double the Squall and double the Seifer! And Double smut. So Read and Review and that is all.  
  
P.S. I REALLY need a beta if anyone would care to help with that...

Chapter 8: Everything Old Is New Again

Corin

"Wake up," a soft voice bids me, trying to coax my eyes open.

Even behind closed lids I can sense that it is evening, close to dawn. The air is filled with the scent of grass and a few blossoms, markedly summer blooms... But it was fall when we were at the fort. The dewdrops soaking into the back of my shirt indicate summer as well, and making the time about 4 am. Also in the air is the faintest trace of salt water. We can only be in one place then, near the town of Balamb...

"What the hell?" I shout, sitting up and opening my eyes... Oh... BAD idea.

"Dizzy?" a gruff voice laughs as I lay back down to ease the spinning.

"Suijin?" I question after a moment of dizzy thought. How could he be here? How could I be here? Just moments ago I'd lead the Esthar SeeDs in tearing down defenses and then into the fort. Suijin had been deep inside with the others, trying to sabotage the machine, right?

The strong, dark skinned teen smiled at me as I opened my eyes again. Above me there are stars, not the right ones for Esthar, but the ones of home. My eyes must have gone wide for he helped me to sit up and look around. Several feet away Rhiale was helping a dazed Fiera stand and Squall and Seifer were helping the Kinneas twins polish their guns and check if our weapons are fine.

"Where are we? What is going on?" Fiera voices the two questions foremost of my mind.  
  
"When are we is the proper question Fiera," Squall said.

"Wha..." I started to question the elder two of our group.

"I'm guessing that this is the day of the SeeD exam. Right about now Seifer and I should be heading to fight. Hyne, what fools we were."

"Were?" Squall chuckled, "'Are' is a more honest term Seifer. At least for you!"

"I can't believe this. Are you trying to say we're in the past?" Fiera meekly asked.

Squall nodded and frowned, "We have to do something very few will remember... It is us who shape this world."

This brought silent pondering to all of us we strained to comprehend what Squall was saying. Yet as the sun rose our cares were gone, and we were making toward the mountain, and thus to Balamb Garden. How these people will react to Squall and Seifer? What would they say about our clothes and weapons? Hell, I'm still wearing my Esthar uniform!

As these thoughts faded, two odd creatures flew past me. These were not the normal monsters of the area, but Darus and Valen. Now I KNOW those two weren't from this time, but... Maybe they came through with us. Seems that from the looks of everything, Squall and Seifer weren't lying... I'm close to home but so far away.

Jason

"Well well, visitors? What can I do for ya?" the old man that stood at Garden's entrance asked as I moved to talk to him.

"We need to talk to Headmaster Cid," I said while Suijin and the others joked around. Hyne, why did Squall want me to do this? I'd much rather tease Ward for doing this than have jokes cracked on me.

"Sorry, he's preparing for the SeeD field exam and can't take visitors right now," the old man informed me.

Mustering as grave a frown as I could I use the excuse Squall had thought up, "Tell him it's regarding his wife... He'll want to hear what we have to say."

While the old man relayed my message to Cid I watch the others speak quietly now. It has been a long time since any of us had to really TRY to get into a Garden, but now it is so damn crucial. Right now the others are trying to convince Coring that we aren't sleeping, and that Squall and Seifer are indeed GFs. Yet the teen isn't about to believe a word that the others say, even Fiera... What a shame...

"Uh... Well greetings... Which one of you has news of my wife?" a familiar voice comes through the gates.

I turn to look at Cid, nearly shocked into a yelp at his appearance. This man is not old and frail like the man I know, but strong. Others may not see it but I do, this old Headmaster could probably take on some of this better SeeDs. With this in mind I respond to him, "Sir, I have urgent new regarding Edea Kramer. And considering that you seem to be busy today it would be best that we talk now before we have no chance and it is too late..."

Carefully the Headmaster looked me and the others over before turning to the old gatekeeper, "Matthias give them passes and call a faculty member to escort them to my office. Be quick about it..."

"Thank you sir," I said stiffly in an attempt to hide my relief.

"But you have to leave your weapons here. I'm sure you wouldn't mind that, would you?"

With a smirk I turn and nod to the others who are listening in. They move over and place their weapons into a drawer that is then pulled into the gatehouse for safekeeping by the old man. I've got to admit that Cid isn't really a fool. If he can tell by just a glance that the small group of us could be a threat to Garden then I've underestimated him over the years.

Ward

The office of the Headmaster of Balamb Garden was far from what it would one day be. For one the seats for guests were far more comfortable... Then again, Quistus didn't like people getting too comfortable in her office. At this point I've been in this bland office for an hour, and both Jason and Corin are getting frustrated with Cid. To this point the plump man has refused to believe our story, and won't give up any help.

"I'm sorry, I cannot help you!" Cid repeated just as frustrated as everyone else.

"Listen..." Corin began as the phone rang.

Cid answered the line and listened with a deepening frown. After a few moments he hung up and cleared his throat, "I must call our meeting short; I have a matter of an injured student to attend to..."

"Hyne," I growled before standing, "We've been here this whole time and got nothing done! Listen Cid, we're gonna so this whether you like it or not! Already we've blown so much time that we're gonna miss Ellone! Not only that, but now we can't even bring in Darus and Valen to prove our point! They are gonna be watching over Squall and Seifer like hawks!"

"You know Squall and Seifer?" Cid asked.

"Know them?" a voice laughed in the doorway, "Know is an understatement Cid..."

At the door, ever the show off, Valen stood by Darus arms crossed. I can't figure out if it is worse for Cid to see the two GFs that won't exist for another twenty years or to accidentally see the two gunblade masters he hoped for as adults. Either way these two are our proof and our curse.

Jason sighed and looked towards the GFs for help. When Cid saw them his jaw dropped. Obviously the mixture of two GFs he'd never seen and GFs being present outside of battle was not good for him. Then something even weirder happened... Smirk still in place, Valen pushed off of the wall and stepped through the door to enter the office. Even to me this was odd, because as he stepped through the door Valen seemed to melt until Seifer stood behind my seat. Darus mimicked his husband's actions, but far slower and carefully. It seemed like there was something bothering him as he placed a leg covered in tattered black through the door and his smaller leather clad leg came through.

Once he was inside he spoke up to offer an explanation, "Ellone's power... We saw her while we were floating around the infirmary... Her mind still lingers on us, and when mixed with the power channeled through here she can force us to seem as ourselves. She doesn't know it though..."

"Squall? But..." Cid began.

"I am the one in the infirmary, but he is not me," Squall tried to explain.

"What is this?" Cid nearly yelled.

"The boys are telling the truth Cid..." Seifer said with a frown, "It's very dangerous now. They must stop the sorceress that is trying to destroy the future. And we need to rescue Drew and Reyn too.

"Reyn and Drew?" Cid asked in a dazed manner.

After a moment's hesitation Seifer answered with a frown, "Our sons..."

Fiera

"If you ask me," Corin said as he triumphantly held up the final hotdog to taunt the blonde teen at the counter on the other side of the cafeteria, "It's not to bad to be here, once you accept that we've technically done this before."

"And it took you hours to get that," I chuckled playfully at him, "Even Cid got it before you..."

"Hell!" Suijin cut in, "I got it before Corin did."

"But there is a place to draw the line," Rhiale added, "We can't flat out tell anyone other than Cid. And even then we have to keep things quiet! If someone finds out we could ruin the future and destroy ourselves."

All of us suddenly grew silent as the object of our surveillance entered... He was right on time and how could we doubt that? Squall, though quiet, was a creature of habit, even to this day. Since about an hour ago we've been watching the key players in this odd drama, and making sure that the forces of the sorceress didn't pick them off. After the mission today Ward would be sent to watch over Irvine, and Jason would keep an on that bitch Rinoa. The rest of us would be assigned to other key people. Corin was to become a Trepe and watch his mother, Rhiale was to be the hyper shadow and friend of Zell (The pigtail girl), and Suijin would keep an eye Selphie. My job was to take care of Ellone, and I alone would be close to my subject of study. The rest of the people- Seifer, Nida, Fujin, Raijin, Nida and others- wandering GFs would watch over at the request of Darus and Valen. Those two would watch who they desired while guiding Cid in the upcoming war.

After a moment Squall turned around and began to walk off, head down like normal. Quickly I grabbed Rhiale and pulled her to her feet, "Let's go. We should over him. Later guys!"

Rhiale

"Holy spirits, give us power, AURA!"

Corin and Suijin shivered as the cool breeze of the spell washed over them and gave their skin a pink tint. Once bathed in the power of the spell the two turned backed to the Galbidian machine before us. Lower down on the tower Seifer, Squall, Selphie and Zell were dealing with the odd creature that had nested further up in the old dishes. Our job now was deal with that Wedge and Biggs would send after them soon. Normally the thing would have attacked the group as son as they came to the tower, but we were already distracting it then.

Below there was the faint squeak of Selphie's voice and an elevator heading down. Before we could break off the fight though, the machine hit us with a laser blast and knocked us from our perch. So... This will be our untimely end, falling to our deaths. Then shade passes over my face and someone catches me. Though I can sense we were still falling, my closed eyes can not prove it. When I open them I look up into the gentle eyes and upon the golden feathered wings of Siren. Before now I hadn't expected that those wings sprouting from her head could actually support flight.

"Do not fear my dear," Siren sang to me, "I am here. Darus asked me to come and save you. And do not worry about your friends, like you they've not met untimely ends. Now close your eyes while I take you down, and remember dear smiled and do not frown."

The sweet voice of the musical GF gently sang me to sleep. When I finally awoke it was in Suijin's arms close to the ship Cid has arranged for us. Corin was limping on his own, grumbling about Valen handling him non to gently during the flight. On the ship Ward would be waiting to take us to Balamb before heading to Galbidia. This was the last time other than the dance that all of us would be together for a while...

Corin

Another year, another dance, except this one wasn't mine to control, not Reyn's. So not I silently watch Squall and Seifer (at the moment going by the names Inspector Gast and Mrs. Serah Gast respectively) dance close to Squall and Rinoa. Nearby my mother is actually flirting with a Trepie, my father Stel. Near Cid, Jason and Fiera are hovering as a guard. Out on the dance floor Rhiale and Suijin are enjoying every moment of their disguised dance (her a lovely lady and him a lightly tanned thin young man due to Ellone's magic as well as the GFs) until Squall and Rinoa Bump into them. Rinoa chuckles at Squall's apology as the 'Gasts' dance past him. Amazingly Seifer made a great blonde woman with that red and black dress, nice enough to put Quistus to shame... The music picks up and Squall finally gets the dance steps right, making the movements out on the floor rather pointless for me to watch...

It's nearly an hour later when the party fizzles out. Quistus and Squall have yet slip off to talk, so I'm alone until then. With little important to do until morning and no desire to rest I walk through the halls and towards my. Right about now I need my gun in hand and something to shoot at. Yet I can't take too long because Fiera and me (now with brunette hair due to GF magic) have to go to pick up Ellone from Squall and Quistus later. In preparation for this I rush to my room and pull on my 'new' White SeeD uniform and take out my gun. Tonight was going to be fun for a while...

Squall

Having met with Quistus I return to my single room, tired as hell. Half of that is because of these thoughts running through my head and the other half is from that strenuous battle in the training center. Why the hell was there something like that attacking that girl when she obviously had guardians? And who was the girl in the cream dress? Hyne, she was so beautiful and elegant, bewitching even. That alone was odd since women haven't interested me before. Hell, I'd rather check out that guy in white that came for the girl Quistus and I rescued than check out a female... But... Whatever... Stripping this damn uniform off will be pleasant, but right now, it just doesn't feel right...

Getting this privacy of a single room to myself is great, but my roommate had always been a real nice guy. Other than Seifer, Nida was the only guy that could get past these damn defenses I put up... Hyne, I already miss Nida and I saw him no more than two hours ago! Carefully I peel this overly decorated dress-coat off and look around my new, dark room. Until now I hadn't taken a look at the room. The bedroom I was in now was rather simple, and a lot like my old one. A bookshelf in the wall, a bed in the corner, a small table with a lamp and alarm clock, and my gunblade case were all of the furniture that decorated the large area. Tossing the coat in my arms onto the bed, I quietly agree to leave the room bland as always.

As I enter the living quarters (decorated with couch, TV, radio, table, minifridge, and microwave) a chime goes off, announcing the arrival of a guest. Cursing my luck I stride back into my room and tug on the dress coat again as the chime repeats. When the chime sounds for the third time I am buttoning up the coat, desiring to be modest. Before I make it to the door I hear someone shout my name followed by 'Where the hell are you at this hour?' and then footsteps away from my door.

Finally I open the door and look out into the hallway. Though there is no figure darkening my new doorstep, there is a SeeD at his own door, trying to clumsily to put his code into the security pad. To gain the teen's attention I clear my throat. Nida turns toward me and stares a moment before grinning.

"Hey Squall... So you were in there?" the quiet teen asked.

"Yes."

"Mind it I come in and check out your room? He asked, still smiling.

"Whatever," I replied and moved into my room, knowing he'd follow me once he'd grabbed a few things.

"Squall," Nida said after closing and locking my door, "You should see how the other two did their rooms. Selphie has wall to wall stuffed animals and trains. Zell's mom sent him a punching bag, some furniture and lost of cool stuff. My own foster parents sent my stuff and it's pretty nice in there. What you going to do in here?"

"Nothing," I mumble.

"Squall, you're just a little lame," Nida sighed.

"I know why you're here."

"And I can't chat a bit?"

"No..." I growled as he sat beside me.

"Who was that girl you were dancing with?"

"You jealous?" I chuckled as I pulled him closer.

"Just as jealous as you are of those random people Seifer fucks or I am of your love of him," Nida responded before kissing me.

The next few moments are a blur as we try to get to the bedroom while our hands and lips explore. Normally we could both hold back, but the mixture of wine, excitement, and the know ledge that I could be gone for a while on this damn mission has made us lose all desire to start slow. The next thing that really registered was laying on the new bed, the shy teen's fingers tracing down my chest. How many times had Nida done this for me, _no,_ with me, before he first admitted his love? When did I begin to believe him? And when did I push that love aside for Seifer?

My thoughts are quickly wiped clean as Nida's hands tugged my pants down, "Nida! Damnit, you're more of a tease every year!"

"I've had years to practice on you love," Nida chuckled, his voice husky with lust.

"Do we need to talk?" I asked as I started to unbutton his dress coat.

"Not really, but it's fun to see you whimper in anticipation," he hissed.

"What have I created?" I shot back as I pushed the coat off his shoulders, grabbed the material and threw it aside.

_Warning: If you desire to not read the smut, skip to the next italic lines. That will skip this. _

A matter of moments later Nida was kneeling between my legs, looking down at my body. Once I had asked him why he did this every time we were together, and he'd said that this was the point where he realized he was lucky to have me and that he wouldn't have me forever. This had a sobering affect on my body until Nida moved again, leaning down to kiss me. His lips traveled further south, pausing to nibble at my navel. While enjoying the attention I ran my fingers up the arms on either side of my body and my hands pause at his neck, wanting to feel the tattoo on his neck. It was the symbol meteorologists used for a squall, representing his love for me and his fear of the storms that shared my name.

As his lips pressed against my inner thigh I gasp in pleasure. Soon following the scent of vanilla assaults my nose, promising pleasure soon to come. First Nida rubbed the oil onto my stomach and arms. When he was done with that he slowly massaged the cool substance onto my hardened length. Carefully he lowered himself onto me, a soft smile on his face. Quickly we lose control again, and all sense of time. All there is, is us, right here and right now. Most of the time my hands are on his hips, helping him to do what we both wanted, but right now they are on his length, helping him to wrap up. As of yet no words or moans have come from us, both content with the silence. Finally Nida nearly lifted himself clear of me then rammed his body back down, eyes clouded over by his pleasured release. That look in his eyes, his head tilted back, his short bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead fulfills me enough to moan his name as I find my own blinding pleasure.

_You Can Begin to Read again_

With a sorrowful moan I lift Nida from me and carefully set him on the bed next to me. My body mourns the lost warmth as I rise from the bed and stretch.

"Where you goin'?" Nida questions in the darkness.

"Shower," I mumble before walking off.

Padding into the bathroom, I yawn. When Nida switches on the lights I turn to look at him in shock. For a moment he seems torn between silence and his normal question of how I can stand in a cold bathroom like this. Opting for the former, Nida crosses to the shower and turns it on, adjusting the water to his liking. I know what is on his mind so I don't say anything either. When the shower is ready Nida climbs in quickly to clean his hair and body. Contrary to our normal routine I wait for him to finish before taking my own shower. Once I finish I grab a towel and dry off my hair and skin.

Nida waits for me in bed, warm beneath the thick blanket he always brings with him. I sit on the edge of the bed, reaching out in the dark for his hand. A shiver runs through him as my presumably cold hand touched a warm, wet cheek. Though I know what has caused this emotion in him I can't speak.

"It's okay Squall, I understand," he said, keeping his voice low, "I know you were never mine, I don't' really care. I just can't help but think that if only I'd have done something different..."

"Nothing would chance this Nida," I console him as a patch of moonlight shines upon his face, "I love him..."

"But I love you," he cut me off.

"And my life has been better for it. I'm sorry Nida."

"I'll wait for you..." he promised, his rarely used voice straining against his pain.

"Don't... I've heard Xu has her eyes on you..." and normally I would have ignored such gossip, but when Nida's, MY Nida's, name was mentioned...

"She's my instructor," Nida protested.

"Nida, promise me you'll find someone."

"... I promise Squall..."

With this painful promise I joined him in bed, intending to give him a night to remember...

Corin

"Shit!"

I made my way quietly through the trees of the training room toward the familiar voice. In my ear Valen warned against it, but I was never one to do the sensible thing when I held my machine gun. When I stumbled into a clearing I was met with a familiar sight, Seifer Almasy facing off with a large, red T-Rexsaur. Of course this was a younger Seifer, incapable of taking on the beast alone, as much as he'd deny it. Aiming carefully I spray a few shots into the tail of the dinosaur. Instantly it turns to attack me, roaring in anger. To draw its attention Seifer summoned Ifrit, roaring the summon words. While the blasts of fire drew the beast I ran to Seifer's side. The teen was bleeding, the front of his Garden Uniform ripped.

"Hey..." Seifer grumbled as he lunged forward to slash at the beast.

"You're pretty stupid to take this on alone," I chuckled.

"And you're dumber to come help me," he said as I emptied my clip into the eyes of the beast.  
  
"What you tryin'? You wanna die?"

Seifer didn't respond to my question. Knowing I'd get nothing more from the blonde I decide to end the battle. A short string of words escape my lips and the majestic Darus appears. Quicker than my own eyes can follow the GF chops up the creature and then hovers before me. Squall/Darus probably does the next thing to impress Seifer; he lets his body blow away like sand upon the beach.

"What the fuck was that?" Seifer asked eyes wide.

"GF I found in this giant Bite Bug when I was a kid," I lied casually. It was sort of true, for Reyn had found the GF inside a giant Malboro, except when he drew it the two had appeared and saved him

"Damn powerful thing, what do you call it?"

"I don't give it a name, it chooses to be called Odin at times," I said, uncaring that he questioned me.

"Damn powerful," he repeated before slinking off towards what I hoped would be the showers.

Now tired with my long fights this night, I follow Seifer, seeing as things like the training room showers had been moved before I was born. Seifer must have known I was tailing him because it took longer than needed to get there.

"Why you following me?" he asked once we stopped in the locker room outside of the showers.

Honestly, it was a fair question. There was a shower in the room I shared with Ward, but I didn't want to go back there. I want to be near Seifer... The blonde is so much like his son, but more charismatic... Wanting these thoughts out of my head I walk to a lockless row of lockers, select one, strip off my clothes and then place them in the locker. Seifer came up behind me and placed an ungloved hand on my shoulder.

"I have a boyfriend," I blurted out, as if that lie would protect me.

"That only confirms my beliefs doesn't it? You want me," Seifer grinned.

"I can't stand you."

"You don't know me," he replied, pulling my naked body against him.

"I know your reputation."

"Is that why you're so excited? Oh, don't get that look on your face, I can see it and feel it. It won't hurt..."

"I know..." I said weakly before letting him kiss me.

"It's only a little bit of fun; he doesn't have to know about it..."

_And Again, Skip if you don't want to read this R stuff. You could probably just consider the chapter done right now._

I wanted to point out that Valen was going to freak when he realized what was going on, but I knew he wouldn't understand. Hyne, why shouldn't I enjoy this anyway? Seifer had a reputation of taking only the best looking 'into his bed', and that made me feel better. Allowing the blonde to pull me towards the showers I watched as he stripped off his clothes. Maybe later it wasn't his looks Squall was after, but now, damn... A few moments passed as Seifer struggled with the boxers he wore. Before I knew it I was pressed against a wall, the hot water quickly soaking my body and the one pressed up against me. Our lips fought as we kissed and our hands searched each other with a furious need. When the larger teen pulled away I groaned in protest, brining a smile to his face. While he fumbled around for something that would serve as a lube I carefully massage the muscles of his back. Once Seifer rubbed some shampoo on my length and his own, the blonde instructed me to turn around and lean against the shower wall.

The whole action, from beginning to end was gentle, fast and perfect. By the time it was over I sat on the shower floor in Seifer's arms, delighting in forgetting about everything. Unlike anyone else I'd been with there was no promises, no empty emotions, just honest lust. Once again I focused on the feel of the water, and the rise and fall of Seifer's chest. From the stories my parents and 'relatives' I knew that Squall and Rinoa were the only ones he ever kept near him right after sex. Now I was part of that group... Oh Shit...

"Where you goin'?" Seifer questioned as I tried to free myself from his grip.

"Need more shampoo," I growled out lustfully.

"Hell you've got a lot of stamina."

"That and a need to forget my pain. Please Seifer; I need to be in you."

"I don't even know your name."

"Does that matter?" I asked before kissing him.

"I have nothing to call you."

"I'll go with what you've been calling me... 'Hyne Yes!'..."


	11. War of the Sorceress Part 11

Author's Notes: Man… It's been a LONG time, over two months. But as you know, Authoresses have lives too… Yes, I DO have a life thank you very much! But really, I wrote the chapter before I had the last one up, but I just hated it's ending. It's taken me this long to get it to my liking. Upside, I DID do an overhaul on my fanfic site. It looks nice now. And guess what… PEOPLE ACTUALLY GO THERE! dances Now… onto the real notes… Long Chapter girls and guys (though I doubt there are many males reading this). This is because it started out as two separate chapters, but it ends better if they become one. Some reference to the previous smut. Deal with it!!! Upside… Well… There is none. Bad news all around this chapter. Including the sad news that the story is drawing close to a close… Yes, I don't expect to make 20 chapters, but this IS a long fix, admit it. I figure one for dealing with time compression, one or two for Ultimecia's castle, one or two for the world cleanup, and a final one for a good neat little tie up. Then I'm going to Origins: Odin. After that is coming along good I'll be doing the sequel to this one, which I don't have a name for yet. That will be a nice little tie up fic. Then I'm launching myself into the Origins series… But keep an eye on Seeds: Darkness Versus Light, and the wonderful AU fic I intend to do as a parody of this, or a paradox caused by this story… Funness!

Silver-nex: No, if you want the ULTIMATE, e-mail me and I'll give you the links of MY favorite fan-fiction author ladies… One is solely FF8, the other two are a bit jumpy… And sorry this wasn't soon…

Firefly-Dreams: Sorry… That is the end of written smut for a while. And the Hyne Yes line was PERFECT!

Chapter 9: Feelin's

"Cor?" a voice came shocked from the door.

"Hyne 'Jin, you ever heard of knocking!?" I groaned as my cheeks burned red.

Seifer looked at Suijin in shock, "I thought you had a single room…"

"It is a single," I hissed at Suijin, who seemed torn between pointing out what was wrong with this situation, laughter at catching me in such a position with another man, and congratulating me for landing Seifer Almasy in my bed.

"Uh, we've got a meeting Cor," Suijin said uncomfortably, "And I have a feeling that…"

"They can wait. They'll know where I am, who I'm with, and what I'm doing," I smirked and ran my hand down Seifer's naked thigh, letting his moan punctuate my point.

"What should I tell them?" the larger teen chuckled at my intentions for the morning.

"The minimum," I chuckled in response before Suijin fled.

"Who was that?" Seifer asked, his own cheeks reddening. It probably wasn't everyday he had a guy that looked like his best friend walk in on him and a guy that looked like Squall Leonheart.

"A friend of mine… I have to go Seifer."

"Will I see you again?" he questioned.

"Not like this," I replied, kissing his fingers.

"Don't leave me. Stay here and I'll make you feel good."

I gently kissed him before forcefully pushing him out of my bed. There was a loud thus as Seifer hit the floor, grumbling about something. Before I could even get out of the blankets, he was back on the bed, arms around my waist. Right now my only motivation to get away from him comes from the fact I might cease to exist if I stay.

"Come on," he said, lazily tracing patterns on my bare back with his fingers, "Stay with me. I can make you happy."

"All I wanted was a good fucking Seifer. We had that, so let me go."

"Don't Cor," he used the partial name Suijin had used, "I need you. There is no one else for me."

"What about Leonheart?" I questioned, and used his shock to get away from him.

"What about the Ice Princess?"

"You only wanted me because I look like him!" This was of course a reference to my now brown hair and the figure I seemed to have due to the powerful magic of Angelus.

Before he could reply I kissed him. We both knew I was right, so he gave in. Hyne, Squall must even now enjoy the feeling you get when you have control over this gunblade master. I've only known him like this for a few hours, and he's already begging. Too bad I can't stay here.

"Seifer, promise me something," I whispered as I pulled back.

"Yes?" the green eyed puppy dog look nearly tempted me back into the warm bed and body.

"Dream about me," I pleaded, before pulling back. His nod was all I needed. After today he'd be consumed by thoughts of Squall, but just the idea of him dreaming about me… Hyne help me, I'm falling in love with my lover's father.

"Where are you going to go?" he asked, running his hands over my body.

"Timber… Watching over some new SeeDs that are supposed to take out the Galbidian President for some Timber resistance group."

When the words slipped from my mouth I wanted to shoot myself. We weren't supposed to let things slip. But Hyne on high his touch just made me so weak… Then again, Seifer had to find out somehow, didn't he? Maybe I was the one who told him? Pushing all thoughts of meetings and showers out of my mind I allow Seifer to coax me back into his arms for another go at our pleasurable fun…

Rhiale

"Where is Corin?" Darus questioned as Suijin entered the room.

"Um… Well…" Suijin began in his gruff tone.

"You can tell us," Valen said softly to Suijin.

"He is with Seifer," the teen frowned.

"But Seifer is here," I piped up.

"He is **_with Seifer_**," the large male said, looking at his hands and fingers as if they were the greatest thing since the Mona Lisa.

"What is he with Seifer?" the darker half of the summon growled, looking at his pure partner.

"They are… Um…" Suijin started.

"Having sex. Just say it. He has nothing to be ashamed of, and neither do I!" Valen growled, taking the form of Seifer Almasy-Leonheart.

"You slept with our son's ex-lover!?" Darus shouted angrily.

"I didn't know Squall!" Seifer shot back, "I didn't even know his name until now!"

"You and I need to talk," Darus insisted, "Alone."

"Whatever you're going to say, you're gonna say it in front of me," Corin's voice came from the door. His hair was wet and tussled though his clothes were neat.

"Darus, calm down. We had a mission," Fiera pointed out, though she was blushing.

"Come on you guys," I spoke up, "We'll meet up with Corin later. He has to take care of Quistus anyway…"

"Yeah," Suijin agreed and lead us away.

Of course, once we were outside of the room we did not depart, but listened into the conversation through the door.

_"What were you thinking?"_

_"We weren't. It was purely sexual, right Seifer"_

_"Yeah, you're the reason I wanted to go after Squall."_

_"Bullshit! How could you Corin?!"_

_"I needed to forget."_

_"I came on to him. I guess he really just wanted a shower."_

_"How could you do this?"_

_"Squall, calm down. If he affected the time line, we would know. And I've always remembered him. Hell, I dreamt of him many times before we were together."_

_"I'm flattered that you kept that promise Seifer."_

_"But…"_

_"Let him go Squall. He was the one that told me about the mission today. He is the reason I want to Timber."_

_"It's his fault that Ultimecia exists then!"_

_"No, he's the reason so many helped you defeat the woman that would exist, regardless of what I did. He's the reason we had Drew and Reyn. He's the reason they ALL exist, and that we will be together for eternity."_

"Come on guys, we should be going. We still have a mission," I spoke up, looking at Suijin and Fiera, "Fiera, have fun with Ellone. Suijin, it's time to watch people like little meddling hawks!"

(Reyn)

"We don't want to hurt you!" I shouted furiously at the trip that blocked our way.

"Yeah, you only want to destroy us," my former friend shouted back.

"We're doing what is best for the world!" Sorceress Rella shouted, throwing a fireball at Suijin.

"You're only doing what is best for your mother! She wants to rule it all!" Rhiale growled.

((Duded… Total FF7 déjà vu there. Is Rella like Sephy in her blind following of 'mother'?))

"We're not here for these kiddies," Drew spoke, his tone cold, "Come on."

"But Drew!" Rella complained.

"Cowards!" Corin growled, "We're not letting you in here! We won't let you meddle. If you want through, you'll have to go through us! You're not stopping Squall!"

"I don't want to stop him," Drew said.

"Only want to make sure none of you are stopping Edea from grabbing Seifer," I finished for my brother, looking pointedly at Corin. Darus had come to me this morning to tell me and Drew what had happened the night before.

"Why would we want that?" Suijin growled, "It would destroy us!"

"Then where are Jason, Ward and Fiera?" Rella growled.

"Elsewhere," Valen said as he appeared with a frown, "How did you three get here?"

"If you must know, our Lady sent us here to deal with you meddling punks," I said, hating the tone I was taking with my father.

"Whatever," Valen and Corin said as one.

"Just back off!" the newly arrived Darus and Drew barked at the group.

"You'll have to fight us," Suijin declared, echoing Valen's words.

"No thanks," Rella mumbled, "I can sense Edea and mother. The work is done. Come Drew, let's get out of here. Reyn, cover us!"

I let the other two flee, knowing I could easily handle these three if I needed to. Neither Corin nor Rhiale actually seemed to be too happy to see me, but I could let that go. Our presence here was truly quite the scare to them earlier, for none had expected us here. Honestly, my appearance would be a bit scary too, as I was no longer clad in something distinctly 'Reyn'. Instead I'd been given silver tinted clothes to wear, a sign of Ultimecia's blatant disregard to the hazards silver could pose to a sorceress.

"Aren't you gonna go too?" Suijin hissed at me.

Oh, I must have played my part well if that really is my friends preparing to fight me. "I am not here to fight you. Ask Valen. When they head for the Lunatic Pandora, come find us in Galbidia Garden."

No other words were said as I walked away from them, and maybe my life.

0

Days faded into weeks, and weeks into months, but the groups did not meet directly again. Whenever Rella would send people to disturb the past on her mother's behalf, Corin would rush in with the others to stop them. It went on like this for a long time, neither faction interacting unless through Darus and Valen. Soon time compression would be reached, and they would have to go back home, and yet not all was finished.

Suijin

"Tomorrow," Jason said, leaning against me, "Tomorrow is the day."

"She'll try something tomorrow," Ward confirmed for his twin, smiling faintly at his brother's new openness about our relationship.

"No way she won't," Fiera, who was curled up beside Corin, added.

"We're strong enough," I assured them, kissing Jason's neck.

"You think Reyn and Drew will come back to their senses?" Rhiale asked, sounding very worried.

"Yes," a cold voice answered her. Corin's whole attitude had changed since our arrival to this time. He had become the cold hearted and distant person that Squall and Drew Leonheart-Loire already were. Yet somehow it made us all stronger, because he never doubted our capabilities. The teen wrapped an arm around Fierua and pulled her close enough for a gentle kiss. "None of us should worry," he said, his eyes still closed from the kiss, "We can do this!"

"He's right," Darus/Squall said from his place at the door near Valen/Seifer and Cid, "You need to be careful though. You could run into us, which is a bad idea…"

"Don't worry Squall; it's time compression we should fear. How we'll get back… That is a different story…" Valen said, wrapping an arm around his darker half's human form. None of us missed the hungry gaze he sent to Corin, except maybe Fiera that is.

"What shall we focus on?" I asked carefully.

Corin spoke, looking up at us for once, "Galbidia Garden."

"Why there?" Cid asked, ignoring the fact that we were talking about things he didn't know.

"I have a gut feeling. Think about it, Ultimecia is from OUR time. So when we go back to OUR time, we'll be in time compression. Galbidia Garden is not only where we will be tomorrow, but is the only place unaccounted for in the stories the 'heroes' told about time compression. From the history of the war, they said also that the sorceress had sealed all the cities off… I have a feeling that if we were able to get in to one, we'd see the date on a paper would show the year as one year after we LEFT…"

"You mean…" Rhiale questioned.

"Our leaving might have lust us the war!" I shouted angrily.

Reyn

"I can't actually believe you guys remembered," I declared with a joyous laugh as I hugged Rhiale.

"Where is Rella?" Corin asked suspiciously.

"Lunatic Pandora," Drew supplied, guiding the others to seats. Just three months ago Squall and Co had sat here, believing Seifer dead.

"You aren't," Suijin pointed out.

"Yeah, won't you sit?" Drew asked, standing near a coffee machine and pouring himself mug.

The group reluctantly sat, all but Corin, who stood glaring at me. I rolled my eyes at him before taking a seat beside Drew and Rhiale. Was it honestly my fault that I was helping Rinoa? All of our lives were on the line, and aiding her made us stronger, ready to fight in the future. Drew and I had come here for that purpose, and while we had to baby-sit Rella, we were still strong. Our free time in this past was spent training on the Islands Closest to Heaven and Hell, fighting creatures that were near extinct in the future (probably from our extensive training).

"You trying to stop us from helping?" Fiera asked, looking quickly to Corin. Seems that the man I love fell for her.

"No, I think they wanna help," Ward spoke up, "Think about it for a moment. They haven't fought us, or hurt us or done anything to us."

"Except betray us, become sorceress knights," Jason pointed out to his twin.

"Have you ever been lured by a sorceress? Ever been tempted by their voice? Have you heard her in your head, felt your body obeying? You think we enjoy it?" Drew asked bitterly, his words having a poisonous edge to them, "You think it's fun to fight the only family I know? To fall as my parents before me fell?!"

Everyone was silent for a while, the others absorbing what was said by the darker knight. Sadly I could not understand my brother's pain ether. I had not been lured and I was never fully under. Rinoa liked my independence, my subservience, albeit false. I was free because I joined her at other's requests. Drew had always been under Rella's spell, something he regrets now because he can't be sure of his feelings for her. Then again, I wasn't sure of my feelings for Corin and Rhiale.

"Why are we here?" Rhiale whispered in my ear.

"Because…"

"Because NONE of you should be seen in the Lunatic Pandora. Rella's course has been diverted," Darus cut me off as he appeared. Damn parents.

"Because we need to prepare for the real fight, something few will ever remember. All but the sorceress will think we're dead, and she must believe we are all harmless. It's time to plan," I spoke up.

"How can we trust you?" Rhiale said, gazing into my eyes.

"We had Reyn infiltrate as a knight," Valen said, "And Drew is in a position of power, and has had Squall beside him since the beginning. We've been planning. So please listen to them."

"Why?"

"Because they know," Corin said, looking hard at me, "Know how to beat her."

The others looked hard at us, a frown upon their faces. Slowly a few faces softened, then those of the rest. Our former friends (and relatives) looked at each other and back to us. A silent nod from Corin was all I needed to prove they wanted to listen. Everyone was deathly silent while I outlined the plan.

Authoress likes butterflies

"God, how much longer do we have to wait?" Fiera questioned Corin with a frown on her face.

"'Til time is no longer relevant," Drew mumbled from where he and Suijin were going over plans.

"It is a good plan," I spoke up. We'd all been silent for too long, "We'll have a Garden at our command, so we could head right for a gate and slip through one of the portals. Get in, get out and wait."

"Won't be that simple though," Jason said from where he was working on the weapons with Squall (who for some reason forbade Seifer to touch them, mumbling something about how the last time Seifer had inspected weapons they had ended up 'like this').

"Yes, we could have been going fifty years…" Rhiale said in my arms.

"Or just a few months," I pointed out, "Rinoa was already starting to look like Ultimecia when we left. It's more likely to only have been a few years. And when compression is destroyed with her, all of us need to be sure to focus on OUR time."


	12. War of the Sorceress Part 12

Authoress's Note: Though this chapter have been complete for a while I took my time updating. One reason is because I didn't have it with me over vacation; the other is that NO ONE reviewed. So I'd like to thank Firefly for finally doing so. Other than that, this fic is drawing rapidly to a close. I'd like to point out, again, that after this I'm going to do Origins of Odin and then a short fic about what happened when Corin's choice from last chapter was to NOT leave Seifer behind… smirks

Firefly-Dreams: You've been away? Good. I hadn't posted the next chap of SeeDs: Darkness Versus Light yet. Well, enjoy the chapter hunny.

Chapter 10: Homecoming????

_Drew_

It had hit suddenly, but lasted for what seemed like years. What we saw did not just belong to us, but to the people of the world. Squall and Seifer seemed unfazed but the rest of us came out of it suffering from the sights. How could one species cause so much pain? How could one woman kill so many of our friends and family?

"I can't believe it," Jason said, sobbing onto Suijin's shoulder, "Kyle can't be dead!"

"Don't shed your tears. When time compression is broken, so will those futures be ended," Squall said, rubbing the boy's back. Yet my 'father's' focus was clearly on Galbidia Garden standing before us.

"Those were possible futures?" I questioned, disturbed by a vision of my Rella's death.

"Yes, possible futures and the definite past," Seifer said, standing, "Come on; we've got to get out of the open. I don't know about you kids but I'm not in the mood to deal with a stray T-Rexsaur. Get inside. Fuu and Rai will be holding the fort down, I hope…"

"HALT!" a sharp voice commanded from the gates of the Garden.

"Well, speak of the devil. Yo Fuu! I've come baring gifts!" Seifer said, moving to the red-eyed woman.

"IMPOSTERS!" the woman shouted and threw her large Shiruken at the unarmed man.

"Shit!" Seifer swore as the pinwheel impacted with my gunblade. Lucky for my old man that I am still quick and ready to fight.

The blue weapon clattered to the ground, useless, as someone let out a roar and attacked us from behind. The staff flew from Raijin's hand as it connected with Reyn's Angel Soul. The man and woman, looking far older than when we had left them, glared at us until they laid their eyes on Suijin and Jason.

"REAL?!" Fujin questioned, moving close to poke my shoulder.

"Real enough to take that other eye out," I hissed.

"Shit Fuu, I think it really is them, ya know!?" Raijin exclaimed.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Fujin shouted, kicking me in the shin.

I only allowed myself a slight wince. Yeah, her kicks hurt alright. Now I feel real bad for Raijin, "How long have we been gone?"

The question shocked the SeeD leaders as much as the answer shocked us, "Ten years. We thought you were captured by Ultimecia. Hell… I'm fifty-two now, ya know? We're getting too old for this war."

"The cavalry has arrived to put this to an end," Rhiale announced happily.

"SUIJIN!" Fujin said, moving to her son. The embrace was short lived though, as a shout escaped Fiera as a warning.

A large, burly man jumped out at us, a sword in hand. The person word a blood red uniform and wore an odd marking upon it, black angel wings. Rella had shown me this pattern before, so I moved into an aggressive stance. This was one of Ultimecia's elite forces, probably meant to take out the heads of what we could assume was the last standing Garden, and maybe the only resistance left against her. Yet before Reyn or I could silence the man that would have been ours to command three shots rang out in the cool air. Corin held his machine gun before him, glaring at the corpse. The bullets had cut through the attacker easier than a knife through hot butter. Without words we all grabbed our stuff and followed Raijin and Fujin into the garden. It's amazing how much Corin is starting to look like my grandfather…

* * *

_  
Later_

"So, let me get this straight," Kyle Kinneas said, his voice calm, "You were in the PAST, Squall and Seifer are ANGELUS and Reyn and Drew, though Sorceress Knights, are HELPING us?"

"Sounds crazy, doesn't it?" Jason asked his younger brother, who was currently his elder by nine years.

"Yeah, But Damn, I believe it all, 'Cept maybe the Corin and Fiera together thing…" Kyle laughed. Of course, he'd only believed the GF status of Squall and Seifer when the two angels were forced to become Angelus to protect the Garden from a missile volley sent by the 'lovely' Sorceress.

"Why don't you fill us in bro?" Rhiale asked, blowing on the hot coffee mug in her hands.

"Everything but the Gardens fell shortly after you left. Balamb went first, then Trabia, finally Esthar. But the SeeDs have been attacking without Gardens, all but this one. Mom has taken charge now that Zell and Quistus are missing. Nida has been taken captive, along with Dad. We don't know about anything else," Kyle said sadly. It was obvious his wife Ishuna was dead from the way he played with his wedding band.

"Don't worry," Corin said as he stood, "We'll deal with it. We just need to get to the castle. And when it's all over this 'present' won't exist and things will be happier."

"Easier said than done, Corin. _No one_ gets in there unless she wants them in, ya know?" Raijin supplied.

"Well then, we have to be the first to bust in," Ward said, running a hand lovingly over his harpoon.

"We'll help…" Kyle offered, "I'll get in touch with mom."

With that the three left us alone. I let out a sigh of relief and stood, "Come on Reyn, we've got to go."

"What? Why?" my brother protested.

"Ultimecia will be expecting us Reyn. We can't disobey now and loose our edge. I sense her searching, and she must NOT find us here."

* * *

_Rella_

"They are lovely," Ultimecia said, petting the man of the large lion.

"They are GFs! They are Demigods!" I shrieked in horror.

"They are completely tame my dear, unlike you, daughter, I can handle GFs like Griever and Tiamat."

"Dear me," a sarcastic tone rang through the room. "They think that we don't have our GFs under control. They believe we cannot handle them Drew."

"DREW!" I happily cried as my missing knight, and his brother, strode up.

"Ah, my mistress, I was lost without you," he said as we embraced.

"Oy," Reyn said as he rolled his eyes, an action mirrored by his pure half of Angelus.

"Come Reyn, view my _reliable_ guardians," my mother's sickly sweet voice chuckled.

"They know us," Griever purred softly, "Or of us. Yet we'd like to test them."

"Yes, a test would be proper," the large dragon growled.

"Sounds lovely!" Rinoa/Ultimecia said.

"Mother! Grieve and Tiamat could slay them easily!" I panicked.

"No Rella, my lady, we can handle two GFs. Is that not right Darus?"

"It would be my pleasure," the dark angel answered its master.

"Oh, then we will leave you to it. I must go work on creating palace guardians. Come help Rella," she said, turning away.

Alas… I can do nothing but obey my mother…

* * *

_Reyn_

Once our mistresses left us with their deadly pets, we both tensed up, hands on gunblades. Imagine my shock when the two creatures began to laugh. Honestly, you don't understand the adrenaline that gets pumping in your veins until you've been through this. On top of that, the idea of being tested by such legendary beings was a scary thing.

"Griever, my lord," Darus said, bowing low to the great lion.

"Master Tiamat," Valen said, mirroring his lover's action.

"Well well, if it isn't the Lion of Balamb and the Dragon of Esthar," Griever chuckled, bowing to them as well.

"Um… WHAT is going on?" I questioned.

"He is an impatient one," Tiamat said, looking me over, "But the Dragon Pup is right my friend and brother. We must be quick."

"Yet it has been so long!" Valen said, flying to the dragon and stroking its head, "Can we not catch up?"

"No time," Darus said, seating himself upon the great lion. "We will talk with Crysil to find out how. Now we need to know why you'd let yourselves be grabbed."

"We had to see your offspring," Griever chuckled yet again, "After all we have waited eons for such a powerful breeding… But come my friends, we must speak of the plans."

"Plans?" Drew asked, finally speaking.

"Yes Lion Cub. Soon the battle will take place, and you must free her prisoners," Tiamat said, "Valen can take a message to the SeeD forces. But that is all we can tell you other than who the prisoners are."

"Why?"

"Because, Dragon Pup, you must choose your own fate. We tested your parents twice, once here in the near future, and again in a place you will see soon enough… Your test is succeeding in saving your friends, without interfering with the past. A difficult task, when you finally have to perform it," Griever said.

* * *

"Mercale! Darus is here!" siren sang sweetly to gain Crysil's attention. 

"Don't you weave your magic on me young Miss Maria!" the smith declared loudly as she came forth from her 'chapel', which was nothing more than a room of many symbols and rendering of the Hyne she'd never know.

"Relax my love," I said softly as she stepped to my side and played with my now obsidian hair.

"Squall, what brings you here?" my wife asked as I wrapped my arms around her.

"How did they get captured?"

"Griever and Tiamat?" I questioned.

"Yes Gilgamesh, the demigods, the servants of Hyne, the divine angels meant to help DEFEAT Sorceresses," the evil half of Angelus roared.

_Lady of the Phoenix says: I smell potential background for the sequel ::cough cough::_

"That is something I too have questioned over the years. Prince Dr… I mean Gilgamesh, knows better than I," the ancient smith admitted.

"I MUST know," Darus demanded.

"They are weak," my words came forth, though why for this one and not for my love when she'd previously asked so many times escaped me, "Every few centuries this happens, when a child comes from those who both share the blood of Crysil and me. This is the first time I have seen both weak at the same time tough, so I am not totally sure."

"They both bear your mark on their weapons," Darus said to my wife.

"And yet Griever and Tiamat have not asked me to begin their new appearances. I am confused too Squall, and I cannot help you my child. Please forgive this."

"All I can do is forgive you milady," he admitted, "To us GFs you are as a sorceress is to her knight…"

"Well, thank you for that Darus."


	13. War of the Sorceress Part 13

Author's Notes: Look at this people, I'm actually updating. Sad thing is that this is the last big chapter of Reyning Down. You know what else is sad? The sad thing is that my Speech Tournament this weekend was canceled because of snow, so here I am, with nothing better to do at the City Science Fair, just typing my little heart away. And since no one I know is on because they are all doing things, I'm left here to type my heart out. So, should I get on with it? I think I should. This is a long chapter, not as long as that one where Xu died, but long. This, my friends, is pretty much the end of Reyning Down. I'm going to miss it so much. But starting soon I'm going to be working on the short story that is Origins of Odin, and then moving into the sequel to Reyning Down, entitled _The Curse of the Mercale: Angels of Hyne_. I hope you will like what I am doing. Please review when I am done with the fiction so I know what you truly thought of this thing I have spent over half a year pouring my heart and soul into. Oh yeah, I REALLY love what I did with Corin this chapter. I feel I really got into his mind and brought him out of his shell. But you really won't understand it until the sequel evil laughter. I love you all so much, and thank you for sticking by me to the end.

Firefly-Dreams: Congrats then hun. That makes you only a year or two older than me. Would you mind telling me generally where you are going? I'm supposed to start my touring and stuff soon. Robert Morris and Northeast won't leave me alone. Then again, neither will Wilmington and Ursuline, which is REALLY good for me. But still, I have a scholarship at OSU and I love the place with all of my heart. Glad you liked the chapter, but Reyn and Drew blow their cover this chapter, but that was bound to happen, right?

Chapter 11: Ultimecia's Castle (Fate of the Chosen)

_Reyn_

"Ready?" Drew asked, his voice barely a whisper even though we were alone.

"Yeah," I said, holding Angel Soul tight in my hands.

"Go!" he urged me.

With a roar of anger I rush forward and swing my gunblade right through the great steel bar that holds the doors of the place closed. My white gunblade comes away unscratched, but the doors swing open now that they are not restrained. Drew chuckles and rushed from where we were hidden.

"We'll have to defeat the guardian of the cells soon, so save your strength as much as you can."

"Yeah, to be attacked by our own guards... Oh well, such is the fate of traitors," I agreed grimly. The battle for our lives has now begun.

_

* * *

Fiera_

"What if they are late?" I questioned Corin. An odd fire burned in his eyes, as if he'd been waiting for this moment all of his life.

"They won't be," Corin said with a smirk.

Before I could ask him another question the doors of the castle sprang open and Reyn waved to our position. The signal was clearly received, even so far away from the old orphanage and the castle. As the SeeDs rushed out to make battle with the troops stationed in a barracks here, I noticed something different about my love. The machine gun totting man ran forward, sending a lethal spray of bullets into anyone who would dare stand before him.

Sweet Hyne let him not get mad at me today!

_

* * *

Rhiale_

"The signal," I hissed to Ward, who was hidden beside me.

My brother nodded and watched the advance of the SeeDs towards where we waited. There was nowhere better than these portals for hiding. One second we were just beside a large chain leading to the castle, the next we were safe on the beach near Grandidi forest. As for now, we were near the chain, ready for the attack upon the castle, and to charge into battle to protect Reyn and Drew.

"Check Corin out," Ward said, pointing to the highly visible man.

Ward was right, something was up with Corin. Instead of his Garden uniform he wore all red and black, yet it wasn't blood red, but fire red. Black jeans were barely visible under the brilliant red trench-coat with a pattern of Phoenix feathers on the parts I could see. Weirdest of all was his weapons. Sure he was carrying his trademark machine-gun, but he'd also stolen a sword from a soldier, and used it with deadly skill. On top of all of that he was doing something we'd never seen before, casting magic. Corin had never done well with GFs for few seemed compatible with him, except for, oddly enough, the normally unjunctionable Phoenix. Yet there he was, slashing, shooting, curing and casting flare. Something odd is going on.

"Let's go!" I shout when I finally turn my attention on the castle and see guards advancing on Drew and Reyn. This is going to be a long day…

_

* * *

Suijin_

The moment the doors had swung open Jason and I had been through them. Elsewhere Corin and Fiera would be holding off the Sorceresses' forces stationed in a base near the orphanage, effectively distracting Ultimecia. Closer to us Rhiale and Ward were going to help Drew and Reyn hold off the Palace guards while Jason and I preformed the hardest task: convincing Rella to join us. The reasons were simple; she was so obviously Zell and Rinoa's daughter that we could NOT allow the heroes of The Second Sorceress War to see her. We also couldn't let Rinoa kill her for her power. Once we had her on our side we could win this fight.

Far behind our black clad bodies a war is being waged. The bodies found there would be the ones Squall found. This war was the war they would see… Damn.

"Relax 'Jin," Jason said softly, a warm smile on his face. I can't help but obey him.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" Rella's voice came to our ears.

"Sorceress Rella," Jason hissed. Odd how we were chosen to sway her… The fact that was loved each other would make us resistant to her alluring spells.

"Rella," I said, looking at the female, "Your mother's rule is doomed to end, so just give up. Why fight your friends?"

"I have no choice," she said sadly, a giant fireball forming in her hands.

"Then we have to fight…" I said my voice grim.

"Yes, we must…"

_

* * *

Drew_

"DARKSIDE!" I roar, letting loose with my limit break that was a little like my father's Lion Heart.

"BRILLIANCE BEAM!" Reyn cried, letting loose with his own limit which shot a powerful laser from his weapon.

In the silent aftermath of the powerful attacks we were panting heavily. I am sure Reyn is also thinking about our purpose today. Jason and Suijin will go with Rella to destroy any signs of our presence. Reyn will be sent off with Corin and Fiera to deal with the jail guardian, and any remaining guards that would stand in the way of my objective. I have Rhiale and Ward with me in the main goal of releasing the prisoners and escaping to safety… I hope. If even one of our groups fails in the slightest, we all will die.

"Drew!" my 'sister' shouted and threw herself into my arms. Despite the fact that we were truly not related, she is still, and always will be, my sister.

"Thank Hyne you are safe," ward said, clapping us on the shoulders. Reyn looks relieved by this, but I am not. We are far from finished with this fight, and things will get far worse.

Fiera ran us, quick to check us for any injuries, before she greeted us. Always a worry wart, that Fiera, but she was sweet about it. Yet bother Reyn and I turn our attention to the fourth person to walk up to us. There was something odd about Corin today, and I don't just mean the clothes. It's the lust for battle in his eyes, the bloody sword in his hand, and the scent of raw magic that comes before him. When Corin stopped before me and wrapped his arms around Fiera, I sensed something different. It was a scent, much like the sweet honey of a pure Phoenix Pinion, but it was stronger. Plus the aura around him was like that of Squall or Seifer, and in the sense that the ancient Griever and Tiamat gave me. It was as if he was an ancient force, but he is younger than I am…

"It's time for us to split up…" Rhiale said, still hugging me.

"We must wait for Suijin and Jason. May Hyne protect them."

"Let's go find them," Corin suggested and I nodded in agreement.

_

* * *

Jason_

My blades cut easily through the billowing green silk of Rella's gown, but the young sorceress escaped unharmed. In less than ten minutes Suijin had withdrawn from battle, his arm bending in an unnatural way because of a blast of black magic by Rella, which had thrown a giant icicle at him, smashing the limb against the wall. Now only my swords protect us from her vicious onslaught of spells. A large fireball formed in her hands as someone called out.

"Rella, stop this madness!" Drew yelled. I don't know when he stumbled upon our fight, but I am thankful.

The sorceress froze as Darus and Valen appeared between us, their gunblades so large that they could be considered novelty size. Still, Rella knows the threat and the fireball in her hand fades from existence. The sorceress had a look of betrayal on her face, eyes on her knight. It took her a minute to even notice the others. With Angelus guarding me I can finally take the chance to look back at my lover. Suijin was leaning against a stone wall, his injured limb in his good hand. Corin was kneeled beside my love, watching Fiera attempt to set the bones. He pushed her away and took the arm into his hands.

"I need someone to cast a cure spell," Corin said. When Rhiale prepared the spell he shook his head, "No, not yet… I need it cast at the same moment I cast, okay?"

Rhiale bit her lip and backed up a step, apparently thinking she could not do it. "I will Corin," I offered.

"No," he said, looking past me to Rella, "The sorceress will. No one else can time it right. Come, undo the pains you have caused the ones who love you…"

For a moment Rella hesitated, and then she walked past me to Corin. The teen took the hand of the sorceress and closed his eyes. Again she hesitated before doing the same thing. Their lips moved silently in their spell work and suddenly there was more light in this room than the torches could possibly give. Once the mixture of fire and cure spells had faded my Suijin sat there, staring at his arm in shock.

"What was that?" Drew asked, looking hard at Corin.

"…" Corin did not respond, seeming more interesting with the sword he carried.

_

* * *

Rella_

"That was advanced magic of the archaic sort," I offered to my knight.

Though I am upset at his betrayal, I can understand Drew's actions. I don't want to fight them, but anything else would have had Ultimecia here to kill us all. My mother's mind is long since dead… And the worst part is my knowledge that when compression ended, only the past would exist. All these people who sacrificed themselves would be dead or born in a peaceful world. But, worst of all, Rinoa would be completely gone… Yet if Squall and them found any traces that proved we were their descendant, who knows how time would react.

Before any could try to follow up my comment, Darus and Valen cleared their throats and spoke as one, "It's time to go."

Reyn nodded and cleared his throat, "Okay, Rella, take Jason and Suijin to wipe traces of us away. Drew will have Ward and Rhiale on point. You guys will head up the two team rescue. I'll take Corin and Fiera. We'll cover you guys. We cannot be seen by the past, so we must be quick. Everyone got it?"

The others nodded and slowly split up into their groups. I am rather glad Corin, Drew and Reyn aren't with me, for the auras around them disturb me. Once Suijin and Jason were by my side I smiled at Drew before casting a teleport spell. The world seemed to melt around us and reform slowly in a new vision, building up layer after layer like a fine painting. Before the two realized we had left their friends, we had arrived.

"What the hell?" Suijin shouted in shock.

"Where are we?" Jason questioned.

"My chamber…" I announced, "The room next to this is Drew and Reyn's. Burn everything. I will deal with my chamber. Ultimecia does not have one."

The two nodded and went into the next room. I heard the whisper of Ifrit's power before I summoned up an inferno to destroy my room.

_

* * *

Ward_

Before I could get into the fight it was ended by Angelus. Squall and Seifer were fighting harder than I'd ever known, then again, we all were. Reyn brought death to the creatures and guards in a streak of white: his gunblade and Valen. Drew did similar damage and ended his foes with a black slash from his gunblade or Darus's. Yet the most devastating fighter was Corin. Recently he had handed his gun off to me so I could fight easily in the halls instead of risking everyone with the harpoon I now wore on my back. Before each fight he'd cast a mixture of firaga, stop and shell, enchanting his blade to burn with flames far stronger and longer than a plain junction could. Even now his sword lights the way for us as we walk the halls of the dungeon.

"Here," Drew said, stopping us before a door, "Corin, Reyn, Fiera, go deal with the ruby dragon down the hall so we can escape. We will get the prisoners out."

The trio nodded and headed off down the hall. That left us with the hard part, breaking through the steel door. We had no key and the magic it would take to blast our way through would bring this poorly made corridor down upon us. The door was solid, so hitting it was out of the question. This little task was going to be difficult. The only thing we could do was pick the lock or remove the door from its hinges.

I guess it's lucky for us that Rhiale ALWAYS carried her lock picks with her. Drew turned to me and mouthed the word 'Tonberry'. I nodded in agreement knowing my lucky GF would be able to help Rhiale better than we could. Just as the terrible roar of the Ruby Dragon reached our ears the small Guardian Force appeared to aide us. If we weren't quick now the dragon would rush part Reyn's group and attack us while we were distracted. That, of course, would mean death for us and those we freed.

"Who is there?" someone hissed from behind the door. It sounded a lot like dad.

"Friends," I hissed back, "We're going to bust you all out."

"I told you someone would come," Zell's voice came weakly to us.

By this point Rhiale has almost worked the lock on the door off. Tonberry was carefully holding up his lamp to help her and using his knife to wedge the door open a bit, so my eyes turned to the battle down the hall. All one could really see was the dragon and three silhouettes against its scarlet scales. Other than that only Corin's burning blade was visible. From the way it moved one could tell Corin was fighting passionately against the far stronger foe.

"Whatcha watchin'?" a voice came from behind me.

"Corin fighting a Ruby Dragon," I whispered.

"When did he learn to fight like that?"

"Jason taught him a few things Dad… Dad!?"

When I turned my father, though looking worse for the wear, smiled at me. Behind him Drew was carrying the disabled Nida from the cell and Rhiale was handing food to Zell and Quistus. Little Tonberry was now working on another door with the help of a newly summoned Carbuncle and Cactuar. The wooden door they faced was probably the store room in which the weapons of our captured elders were stored. Once those were in hand we'd lead these four out and pray the others escaped before the heroes of the Second Sorceress War appeared to end Ultimecia.

_

* * *

Corin_

It had started with a dream last night and continued to myself and Reyn taking on this Ruby Dragon with Fiera using magic. Well, it wasn't really a dream, but more like a strong of memories that couldn't possibly be mine. There were people too, ones that had auras like the GFs had. All seemed different and alike at the same time, but I could not explain it. Yet in the dream two things were obvious, turmoil over natural born mages, and the pure fire of Phoenix. At one point of this not-dream, I reached out into a pool of water, pure morning dew, and felt great fiery wings behind me, and it was inspiring.

This morning, when I had awoken, I raided the old theater department of Galbidia Garden and found this outfit that seemed to call out to me. The Black jeans fit perfectly, as did the soft, red satin shirt and the high boots. Yet the key piece of the outfit was the red leather trench-coat that reached my feet, set with a pattern of Phoenix on the back in the middle of its rebirth flame attack with hundreds of healing phoenix down and pinions flying from it. The coat even smelled like the red feathers we kept bottled up in our packs for emergencies.

Not long before our charge into battle I heard the song of my only GF filling my heart and mind then, for the first time in my life, I felt strong and whole inside. I knew a fire burned within me, and even believed myself to be a reborn sorceress knight come to take vengeance. For some reason I chose a sword in the heat of battle and figured out how to enchant it with the flames I felt in my heart. Yet of all the things I've experienced today, healing Suijin was the oddest. I still don't know what drove me to such a dangerous stunt, but it worked, did it not?

Now stare down a Ruby Dragon with my burning blade. Reyn, my only true love, stands to my right looking more tired than I, and to my left is Fiera, the woman I play at love with. Reyn stepped back with Fiera just a minute ago, knowing that if any of us could defeat this beat, it was me alone. Already Haste and Aura were pushing my body to what should be its limits, but my body somehow survives it. It is like I am stronger than I ever realized, as if in one day I have been reborn with the will of a warrior.

Somewhere behind me Drew and his group are freeing Quistus and the other captives. Deep within, I know my father is dead in this time, and for that I will take the pleasure of killing Rinoa in our time and freeing us from this vicious cycle of evil. Then only Rella's power will remain, and that is easily dealt with.

The Ruby Dragon's clawed paws flailed around as my burning sword chopped through its neck and spinal cord. If you have ever heard the death cry of a dragon you would cry, as I have here. When all the great creature is is a pile of blood, scales and black horns, you cannot help but mourn. I let out a deep sigh as Reyn's hand comes to rest on my shoulder. We have, no, I have done a great many evils here today. Reyn knows this, and his gesture cuts right into my heart.

"Cor… I…" he started, only to be cut off by me walking away. As much as I love him I cannot, and will not, take his confusion anymore. Luckily with my mother limping down the hall towards me I have an excuse for ignoring him.

"Corin," Quistus whispered softly as she placed her hand on my cheek, testing to see if I was real.

"Mom," I replied. In her presence alone did I feel content and safe. Amazing, I used to feel like this around Reyn, but not since the attack in my office.

"Thank Hyne you are safe."

"You too mom. Don't worry; soon this will all just be my bad dream…"

"I hope so Corin. Stel is dead."

"I know mom, I know."

Our fight will be over soon.

_

* * *

Darus_

"So you're going to kill the Rinoa of 10 years ago? Oy, I am confused!" Zell said, looking out over the sea. Once they had escaped we had taken them to the relative safety of Galbidia Garden until Time Compression.

"You are always confused Chickenwuss," Valen pointed out with a smirk. Seifer and I, knowing the fact these people wouldn't exist, had told them who we are, with the kids supporting us of course.

"It's rather simple really," I said with a sigh, "You've heard of the Trousers of Time in classes when you were a SeeD right?"

"Pants?" Zell asked.

"No Zell," Nida laughed, "It is a theory to explain alternate dimensions. The belief is that at the point of every major event the different choices made form alternate dimensions. One, for example, was probably created when Seifer met with Edea in Timber."

"Exactly," I said, "See, Time Compressing isn't just that, it is also a compression of the dimensions. The only way compression truly can work is to bring all times AND dimensions together. This is because she is the only one who exists in ALL times and dimensions, in some way or another. This Ultimecia is the most powerful version, the one who desires to dominate. Rinoa is a weaker state. Killing her in our time WILL create another dimension, but ours will be safe."

"I think I understand," Zell said sadly, "We aren't really real to you."

"You are real, because you are a composite of EVERY Zell Dincht," I sighed in annoyance.

"Good luck Squall and Seifer. Good luck to you all," Quistus said in a low voice.

"We will end the madness," Corin swore, looking out over the sea. I sense something in him, the spirit of the ancients. I should really check his weapons for HER mark.

"Squall," Valen said, suddenly perking up, "You've done it."

"What?" Irvine asked.

"My past has slain Ultimecia. It is time to go home… Goodbye."

The others nodded and those of our group withdrew… We were going home.


	14. War of the Sorceress Part 14

Author's Notes: PLEASE READ THE NOTES TODAY! You know, I decided today that I was going to work on the prologue for the next installment of the Curse of the Mercale series. So, I wrote it all, you know. And I decided, 'hey, before I type this I wanna check it against a few facts from the epilogue of Reyning Down. So, I get on to read the epilogue and I find it isn't even there. Thus began the frantic search for the notebook I wrote this all in. I find the notebook, and the epilogue is GONE! So I search EVERY piece of paper and my book bag twice! Yes, it takes a missing ending to clean that book bag. After about 40 minutes I have finally found it! I had to edit a teeny bit, but I think it's good. So now, my dear friends, is the lost epilogue. I am SO sorry to have been withholding loves. Enjoy! Oh, P.S., Corin gets kinda mysterious towards the end, something you won't understand at first unless you've read Origins of Odin. But just trust me and bear with me huns.

Firefly-Dreams: Thanks hun. Enjoy this a lot, I hope.

Epilogue: Picking up the Pieces

_Corin_

Though we left this world a year ago, the battle that threw us into the past was half a year ago. At first it was rather odd to be sure that time had passed when it had not, but we got used to it. We were six months older than everyone else, and few believed our story at this point. Sure, Nida, the healed Headmaster, was writing about it, a book that would not be published for years. All of us were older and wiser now, o tar least we thought so. Reyn had been placed in charge under Nida once again, and I had transferred to the mobile Balamb Garden. The rest had pretty much remained at their Gardens. It was only a few weeks ago that the SeeD forces had been ready and I had taken Rinoa's head once and for all, insuring our peace in the future with little incident. Once Drew had been released from the joint spells of Ultimecia and Rella he had proposed to his sorceress and they are due to be wed next month. Suijin and Jason are now closer than ever, and Ward is going out with Ishuna, who is in medical school. Rhiale spends most of her time at Reyn's side. Sure, I may have Fiera, but my heart doesn't belong to her.

I watch as the sunset paints the sea red with its glory and sigh. Since that time in Time Compression I have been very different. Mom and Dad support me, but people distance themselves now. I still have the fiery clothes. The trench coat with the phoenix is now a constant in my life, as is the Katana I stole from one of Ultimecia's servants back in Compression, and people say my skills will soon rival Jason's. Of everyone who was in the past, I have changed the most. Sure, Drew and Reyn are more like their parents, and others are stronger too, but I'm not really Corin anymore. I am the 'Phoenix of Balamb' as Squall was once its lion.

Once the sun is finally set beyond the horizon I turn away from it. Fiera stands there, waiting for me. I must travel to Esthar for Reyn said he needed to talk to me. This shall be our final good-bye, for he is tying his life to Rhiale's. Still, he will be back one day, during the Awakening, as my mind has termed it. Since the day that the odd dreams began, I couldn't move on, couldn't let him go. The odd dreams come more often now, and just last night I realized what they really are. They are memories of past lives and the truth of my future. This was the first time since Prince Drewel's time that I wasn't completely sure of the future. Soon Reyn and Drew's pilgrimage will begin, and it will be because of me… I will show them the way back to what we always knew, and know now, deep within. Soon we will be whole…


	15. Angels of Hyne Part 1

Author's Notes: So, I couldn't wait? It's better this way because I can weave more into Origins of Odin. Then a lot more stuff. Go back to Reyning down and make sure you read the epilogue. And this chapter is in my favorite dude's POV. Here is the fourth installment of this series, which is yet to be named. I've got to come up with a name, you know? If anyone can remember the ages of the characters from Reyning Down, could you remind me? I want to figure out the ages of my charries now, but I feel too lazy to go back and check right now.

Prologue: Memories

Has it really been two decades? It all seems so recent, so fresh in my mind. Then again, since my awakening I have been unable to forget anything… Twenty years and still the truth is hidden in these memories. They have all grown up, have families of their own. All I have is you, and with you gone it is so much harder to bear. You know, when I sleep at night, the dreams still come, but clear now, so clear. They haven't aged a day in those dreams. Suijin and Jason are still hiding their relationship there, those delinquents, they aren't the open leaders of Galbidia Garden. Then again, Rinoa isn't dead there either, but I still keep the blade with her blood on it to prove that I beheaded her.

What has brought this on you ask? Fiera called last night, to make sure I was okay. Why did she do that? You know her better than I do, so can you tell me? The divorce might have been messy, but that was fifteen years ago! Okay, I admit that I live in seclusion, but still… I'm the Headmaster of Balamb Garden, people WOULD notice if I died.

I went to my parents' graves last night at the orphanage. Ward and his wife Ishuna, Fiera's sister, kept their distance, trying to keep their twins at bay, but I know they wanted to reach out to me. Their minds were screaming it at me, asking why I distanced myself… Hyne, if they only knew what I had become after the war. After seeing Quisty and Stel, Hyne keep my parent's souls, I laid flowers on the other graves and went to the cliffs by the lighthouse that I took you to. I laid the lilies there, by the cross. I still can't get over the fact that he died last year. The Ragnarok 1 had been in perfect order, I had checked it myself. The lift rafts all worked too. How did it happen? He was the last surviving Hero of the Two Wars, and he had been so vibrant. Then again, Nida had always seemed lost after Xu's death. And he hadn't had the illness like the others.

Did I ever tell you of it? The day we went to finish Ultimecia, the day I slew Rinoa, she had separated Quistus, Stelah, Irvine, Selphie, Zell, Fujin, Raijin and Nida from the main group. We learned a year later that they had been infected by a horrible virus. All but Nida had failed to recover from it and died painful deaths a decade ago. Even the Guardian Forces hadn't known how to stop it…

You know that twenty years ago people viewed Drew and Rella as traitors and now Drew is President of Galbidia with his wife Rella at his side and their son Laguna? Did you know that Laguna started to date Nida and Xu's youngest, the baby Xu born the day her mother was murdered? I bet you do…

Well, I think you know better than I do. I hope you come and visit soon. My time is coming near, so I fear it might be our last chance….

Your Loving Father

* * *

I know things are hard, but you are strong and you can make it. I promise to come visit next week; I'll have a break then. But tell me… How is he holding up? And don't play dumb with me Dad, I am the only one that knows everything about you, and I know you're hiding something. So since you didn't mention him…

Ever your daughter

Kalari

P.S. I'll talk to mom. Make sure you prepare everything.

* * *

You know Rhiale died of cancer two years ago… Yesterday was the anniversary. He… came to me. I hate this Kalari, my dear. My love for him is as eternal as the Phoenix tied to my human soul. Hyne… I need him to love me, but I was denied that long ago.

Dad

* * *

If it was, why did he go to you instead of his children?

Kalari

* * *

With a sigh I turned to regard the man in question. One could see the former Knight and President of Esthar curled up on the ebony couch in my quarters from where I sat in my office. The question of my 17 year old daughter was heavy in my mind. Why had he come to me? Was he here for a best-friend's understanding, the love and comfort of an ex, or had their dreams begun? Would the other one soon show up on my doorstep as well, also having severed all ties for a reason he didn't understand? Had they prepared temporary replacements as I had? Quietly I crept to the couch and reached out to touch the miniscule word engraved on his weapon… Mercale…

His emerald eyes opened with a growl and his hand quickly caught mine in its vice like grip. Blonde hair fell into his eyes as he continued to snarl. Quickly I jerked my hand free, though I doubt a lesser man could break his grip.

"Thief…" he snarled at me.

"No Reyn…"

Realization flooded into his eyes as his name escaped my lips, the first time I had said it in a decade, "What is happening to me?"

"The same thing that happened to your parents… and to me, in some degree or another."

"The Curse…"

"Yes, the curse."

"Why us?"

"We are divine."

"I don't understand. What is going on Corin?"

"The memories are returning, calling us home."

"Where is home?"

There was no answer for that, not yet. Here we were, at the end of our journey again, but our story only continued, and on a new path. It has always been so much easier when we began the journey with total knowledge though…


	16. Angels of Hyne Part 2

Author's Notes: Oh my god. I discovered a VERY angry typo in Reyning Down! I claimed Ward and Jason were 18, just like Reyn, and that they were only a month younger. If you remember The Curse of the Mercale, Reyn's surrogate mother was Selphie. Thus she couldn't have had her own twins a month later. Thus, I would like to say I am bumping their ages up a year to 19. Here are the current ages of the key players mentioned in this fic…. Squall: 65, Seifer: 66, Nida: Dead at 64, Reyn: 39, Corin: 40, Drew: 41, Fiera: 38, Ishuna: 38, Ward: 40, Jason: 40, Suijin: 39, Rella: 39, Rhiale: Dead at age 35, and the temporarily important Lance is now 43.  
I think this is a correct listing of the ages. Will have to comb through the other fics to make sure though. Oy. But other than that, there is a lot left to be learned in this story. In fact, my title for this chapter is a joke about how much I tell you in one freaking chapter, and this is only part one! There is some… you know… later in the chapter, so by chapter 1 I have already earned that lovely M for Mature. I have to say, love the new ratings I can't tell you anything hun. Just read.

Chapter 1: Exposition Ahoy! Part I

"Dad! I'm home! I brought a guest too!" Kalari's cheerful voice came from the main hall of my suite.

"Kalari?" Reyn questioned me. He knew well that Fiera rarely allowed visitations. Yes, the divorce was THAT rough. Some of us compare her to Rinoa in her fickleness.

"In here Kalari!" I called out, though the words, as hers were, were only for the benefit of Reyn and whoever her guest was.

Before I knew it there was a thump of bags on the floor and one teenaged girl in my arms. Kalari looked very little like her mother, and for that I was glad. I cheerfully ruffled the teen's hair and hugged her tightly. When I heard Reyn's voice practically choke up in my mind, I released my daughter and turned to him. Yet before I could say something to him someone cleared their throat. Instinctively I reached out with my mind, trying to figure out what male my daughter had brought home and why she was interested in him. I didn't do it to pry, honest! All I was met with was silence though, and a vision of Kalari glaring at me, probably sent by her to tell me she didn't approved of me misusing my telepathy.

Still, the attempt at the mental probe had told me all I needed to know about who it was. "Good afternoon Mister President. To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Mister Leonheart? Do you have business with me, or are you just as fond of popping in unannounced as your brother?"

"Headmaster Suijin Reis of Galbidia as well as Headmaster Lance Kinneas of Trabia and Commander Leon Almasy of Esthar informed me that no one could contact the President of Esthar," Drew began, "And when your secretary said you couldn't make time for me, I put two and two together. Miss Kalari found me arguing with my guards outside and brought me in." I would have known that all if he were not better than even Squall at putting those mental walls up.

"He's lying!" Kalari said in a sing-song voice, "He was just standing outside; staring like this was the first Garden he had ever seen! And he practically lives in Galbidia Garden!"

Reyn and I chuckled at the comment. We knew Drew had not been inside a Garden since before the Ultimecia War. They made him uncomfortable, and understandably so. You see, five years after the war a scientist had figured out how to avoid the side effects of Guardian Forces. So, to encourage students to avoid too much time with the GFs and to give them more freedom…

"He never visits us either Corin, so don't feel bad," the GF Valen said from where he was lounging on the couch in my office.

… To allow their freedom we encouraged the Guardians to walk the halls (in most cases) of the Gardens. It was as much to protect students from memory loss as to protect their existence, ensure their happiness and protect innocents, not that GFs would hurt them. This allowed the Guardians to show more personality and take their more humanlike appearance if they desired.

"I am here for Reyn, Dad, not to have ideal chit-chat," Drew said, the Galbidian President had changed greatly since our teenaged years, nearly as much as I had. Now Drew left his hair plain brown, wore dark blue contacts to hide his stormy eyes, and dressed in expensive suits. Drew was the serious and commanding leader Squall was, but with a far stronger bond to family. The man had gotten to serious for even my tastes.

Valen rolled his eyes and, with a flash of light, became Seifer. Because of their non-linear existence, GFs held three-forms and were damn near ageless and immortal. The blonde man sat up and glared at Drew. "You're a bigger tight ass than Squall and Corin put together, which is saying something!"

"Just because he won't let you 'haunt' the Garden doesn't mean he's a tight ass," Kalari said in annoyance.

Squall appeared beside Seifer, "I've yelled at him for that Kalari."

My daughter ran over to Squall and gave him a big hug. The girl had always had always been fond of her 'Uncle Squall'. Allowing myself to smile, I looked over Kalari since I hadn't seen her for over a year. Kalari's crimson hair reached her waist now and her telepathic and telekinetic powers obviously grown greatly since then. The oddest thing about her, though, was not her psychic powers which I had passed onto her, not the bond with phoenix and thus a legacy to carry on, but her eyes. Only sorceresses had golden eyes, and Kalari's were almost that color, on just this side of that feline gold so that they looked like warm honey.

Reyn had, but this point, stood. Out of everyone he alone had barely changed. Suijin and Jason had grown serious, Rella took after her father, the Kinneases were all either drastically serious of extremely carefree. Yet Reyn was the same person as always, but what could I expect of the Dragon Pup? Blonde hair still hung in emerald eyes, and much like his parents, Reyn dressed very casually despite the fact he was the President of the most technologically advanced nation in the world. Some even compared him to Laguna Loire. It wasn't until recently that he'd stopped daily gunblade training, and then he'd only done it to spend more time with his dying wife.

"You're not here for me Drew… You're here for Corin's knowledge, just like me," Reyn said softly.

"Oh, then it's time?" Kalari asked from 'Uncle' Squall's lap, her position making Seifer visibly jealous.

Drew said nothing, doing a near flawless impersonation of a wall.

"Kalari, take the Presidents to the guest rooms we keep prepared. Gentlemen, I would like to see you this evening. We'll have plenty of time then."

The teen nodded and stood, "Come on Darus and Valen… When we take them we can go visit the GFs!"

Seifer smirked, "Yeah, we can see Siren first…" he was prevented from further comment by Squall elbowing him in the stomach.

Once the dignitaries, my daughter and the GFs were gone I moved to my bedroom sadly and stripped off my clothes. My hands moved over the various tattoos on my body, mostly archaic images of phoenixes, until I heard the song of the real Phoenix. The Guardian pressed its head against the largest image itself on my body. Less than a year after the end of the Two Wars (as they are now called) I had an image nearly identical to the one on my coat tattooed onto my back and legs. It had taken far longer than that to figure out my obsession with the fiery bird, by then I had most of my body covered in its image, though Fiera wasn't fond of the markings. With a sigh I turned and stroked the head of the mythical bird. In its current state, Phoenix was slightly larger than a large eagle. Often he would perch on my shoulder, pressing his head against my temple, a quiet way to comfort, inform, or just help my through something. Other time he would stay by my side only for my presence. One should not be long separated from their mind nor soul.

Phoenix let out a low note of despair, echoing the notes of my heart. He knew it would soon be time to leave here and was disappointed. I swear that bird was so pampered now. At first he trusted no one, just like me, and now he rode on people's heads, drank their sodas and shared their meals. Sure, Phoenix wasn't as outgoing as Carbuncle and Tonberry or even Valen and Siren, but he was up there.

I shivered for a moment as I sensed a wizened GF pass into my room. There was a gruff chuckle behind me before a hand rested on my shoulder. The cold hand of the man then brushed against my cheek before running down my sides to my bare hips. Phoenix quickly disappeared, knowing what was going on. Lips pressed against my neck and I moaned lightly in response.

"He's here…" the dragon guardian whispered in my ear.

"So you should be with him, not me," I said as the human form of Tiamat pulled me into his arms.

"He made a mistake," the blonde and horned guardian said, "He loves you my dear."

"That isn't your choice to make," I groaned as his hands wandered further down my body.

"I know this Corin. He is yet to awaken into me, and you are yet to become my fiery angel in his entirety. But that doesn't make this wrong..."

"It is not you that I desire."

"The desires of two eternal lovers are never wrong, even if in an unfamiliar form."

Of course, I didn't stop the dragon god, more of encouraged him. When I lay spent on the bed, drowning in emotions, residual passion and memories of so many pasts spent with him, I thought only of my Reyn. Tiamat gladly licked his hand clean and pulled me up for a kiss, one I accepted. As soon as he pulled away I whimpered in regret of it. Yet he ran his tanned hands through my hair and calmed me down enough to converse.

"You best awaken them soon. Forsaken waits for you and we four grow weak. If it is not done soon we will die and IT will awaken," the dragon warned.

"I know Tiamat. Now go visit your body and mind you cranky spirit," I hissed, greatly disliking how he had used me. Still, he was never wrong, just like Griever.

Hyne, it is going to be a LONG night.


	17. Angels of Hyne Part 3

Author's notes: Yes, I am finally resuming. This is because Origins of Odin is complete and I can finally weave my magic with this fiction. This story and that one are tied together deeper than Origins is tied in with any other fiction. So, please read it before you get to deep into this one.

Firefly-Dreams: Despite the fact that you have gone missing, thanks for your reviews. They are always so sweet.

Chaos Greiver: Thanks for reading this fiction and putting it on your alert. That is as awesome as getting a review, really. Thanks.

Chapter 2: Exposition Ahoy! Part 2

_Drew_

There was silence at the dinner table while we waited for the Headmaster to show up. Reyn was fidgeting nervously in his seat, something I had rarely seen before, and Kalari was just glaring at her dinner plate. Everything was utter silence until boots could be heard on the hardwood floor of a nearby hall. Kalari had said that her father rarely remembered to come to meals on time, because he didn't eat meals much. I had seen the worry in Reyn's eyes. Both he and I had noticed that Corin had lost some serious weight over the years, more than one would expect. In fact, most of the old group had gained a bit of weight. Few kept up with their training at this point, all of us nearly 40 or more. What was the point? Yet he still had the figure of a fighter, minus a few pounds, and he still managed to seem so fragile.

Soon the male entered the room and bowed slightly at the waist, "Forgive me, I was… Distracted… I will try to be punctual next time."

"That is what you say every time," Reyn said, a stubble edge of anger lining his voice.

Corin let out a sigh and moved to the vacant seat, the one flanked by Kalari on one side and Reyn upon the other. I was across the table from him, and the seats on either side of me were empty.

"Tiamat came to me this afternoon," spoke my brother once more, "He said to ask you…"

The words were quickly cut off by a fiery glare from the Headmaster, "Could we please save this for after dinner? I am quite hungry, and the time it would take to explain even the very beginning of anything would take enough time for the food to grow cold."

The look in my brother's emerald eyes was one of shock; a look I imagine is mirrored in my eyes as well as Kalari's. If there is one thing we know about Corin, it is that he is a very calm person, and is very rarely snappy. Soon silence was once again the master of us all, as if Siren had appeared to weave her alluring song about us. Corin looked sorrowfully at his plate for a while, and then suddenly at his daughter. For a moment it almost seemed as if they were carrying on a conversation in the utter silence, but that was ridiculous. It wasn't as if they were telepathic… was it?

All of dinner passed in silence, total and complete. There wasn't an even word as we passed the peas around the table, or when utensils were placed upon the dishes in the end. Finally Corin stood, "Now, if you two gentlemen would join me in the library."

"Dad," Kalari spoke quickly, "Can I…"

"No hun. You know already. Could you handle the dishes and find the four for me?"

The young woman nodded and rose to collect the plates.

Obediently Reyn and I rose once Corin did, and we followed the resident Headmaster into the library. Reyn had told me earlier that he believed Corin owned books that weren't even found in his extensive library in the Presidential Palace of Esthar. I would not put it past the warrior to hold so many volumes of rarity and forgotten lore close to him. Over the years I have come to realize that I know little to nothing about the male, and I think I am afraid of finding out. Of course, no sooner have I thought this than he pauses in his walk to look deep into my eyes, something about this answering my question. I AM afraid of knowing about him, and maybe about myself as well.

"Please gentlemen, make yourselves at home," Corin says as we enter into the library. Reyn quickly moves to a worn leather couch. My brother had revealed that he had spent much time in this room since his arrival at the Garden. Soon I selected a seat farther from the open fire, and a bit more secluded.

Corin moves to the front of the room and throws a new chunk of wood upon the already warm fire. The thing is, I believe, more for looks and comfort than for actual heat, for the Garden's systems kept this room just as warm as any other room in the building. After a while of continued silence except for the gentle crackle of the wood and the hearty roar of the flames, I finally clear my throat. This seems to rouse Corin from his state of melancholy, and he turns to regard us both.

"I guess it is best if I try to answer a few questions before I explain everything," he said before taking up the seat nearest the fire.

"Yes, I expect that it would be a good starting point," I said, my voice icy as ever.

This earned me a minor glare from Reyn before he raised his own voice, "What was going on at dinner? It was almost as if you and Kalari were talking to each other."

"Ah, yes," Corin said, "I am sorry for that. We are just so used to it. It is rare when we are together before other and there is such silence."

"How were you speaking, hand-signals or something?" I asked, showing a bit more sarcasm than needed, "Twirling your fork means bed or something?"

"No, we were speaking telepathically," he said, sounding as if he knew we would laugh, but no amusement was in me or my brother.

"Are you serious Corin?"

"Why would I lie to you Reyn?"

"You are telepathic?" I asked.

"Yes, it is something that has developed in me since the Time Compression. And before you ask, no, it is not a symptom caused by the Compression," he said, cutting me and my question off before I could even open my mouth. "It is something I was born with, and did not realize. And since I had this ability, I passed it on to Kalari. She manifested this ability at a far younger age, almost as soon as she could talk actually. Our minds are connected."

"Can you speak like this over long distances?" Reyn questioned.

"No. It is a limited range for us, only a few hundred yards, and usually it helps to be in line of sight. And yes, I can see into the minds of others Reyn, except for those that already, unknowingly or otherwise, erect strong mental barriers, people like Drew for instance, or Squall. While I can occasionally see what they think, it is hard, and requires quite a bit of power. They are even guarded in their sleep. Others, like you Reyn, wear their hearts and minds upon their sleeves. With you I could probably even converse mentally, seeing as you too have heightened mental prowess, as Drew does."

There was silence for a while, a silence during which Reyn and I digested this information.

"No, I do not have skills with telekinesis, Reyn. Kalari can move things with her mind on rare occasions when the mental commands are accompanied by a large burst of a powerful emotion. She is trying to train this skill. My real specialty is actually with pryokinesis, the ability to set fire to things with my mind."

"I cannot believe that!" I growled.

"Really?" Corin asked. "You two have trained yourselves to cast Scan without junctioning, correct?" When neither Reyn nor I responded he continued. "I thought as much. You can both see with it that I do not have any junction, and no fire magic." With this he picked up one of the logs by his fireplace and held it before him. Before long the tip of it set fire, something that should be impossible.

"How…" Reyn started.

"That will be easier to explain later. First, there is something more important that I must tell you," Corin spoke. After a while he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "You both know that one of the signs of an active sorceress or sorcerer is the eyes of gold. They are the trademark. And you both know that Kalari bears such eyes. In years the gold will fade into a more neutral red, but only because she will be able to mask her powers until the proper day."

"So, Kalari is a sorceress? I believe this means we should get some Odine Jewelry for her," I spoke.

"No," Corin hissed. "She is not what you think. There is a difference in the mages with power over the elements alone, and in the mages descended from 'Almighty Hyne'."

"Sorceresses are Sorceresses, there is no difference," I said with annoyance.

"No wonder Laguna does not speak with you," Corin shot back.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Drew, please," Reyn spoke, "Relax. He does not mean to be offensive. He merely suggests that he knows something that we do not yet."

"Then enlighten us genius!" Drew growled.

There was a lot of silence once more, until Corin finally stood and moved to one book covered wall. His eyes skimmed over the titles on many of the volumes for a while before he pulled upon the edge of a single one. This caused the shelf to turn slide to the right slightly, and reveal a safe. The man then opened the safe and pulled out an ancient looking book. When the safe was closed and shelf returned to its place, he moved to regard us both.

"This, my friends is called the Puug uj dra Mayc. The original version was written in a language called Kiynteyhc, the language of the Guardians. It speaks of the very first sorceress war, and the battle done between the Lady Crysil Mercale and Sorceress Xera…"

Reyn cut him off before I could, "Mercale as in the curse?"

"Yes, Lady Crysil Mercale the Smith, Princess of Esthar. It is for her that the curse is named. I believe you should have been briefed upon this information Mister President. The only other known copy of this book is in the possession of an Esthar based Guardian Force research group. You are technically the one that they report to."

"The reports claim that the book was a fake," he said in defense.

"Far from it," Corin laughed. "I assume they don't believe what it says about the Guardians once being humans. Your parents are proof enough of that are they not?"

Reyn and I grew silent once more. Dear Hyne, was there nothing but silence left?

"You want to know why they do not believe the book?" Corin asked. "Because of this passage…" The male opened the book to a marked page and began to read. His voice became so haunting and strong that even I shivered. "And they told to her that they would sleep, and be reborn through the years as simple humans. Sometimes they would remember who they were, and spread their power for the good of others. Other times they would remember nothing at all, and experience the lives of humans. And yet a time would come, when all four Angels of Hyne would be reborn, and this time would prove to be a time of fear and destruction in the world. Only one would be born with knowledge of what and who they are, and would be herald for the coming of the other three. The second would come to know himself through a time of great danger. The last two would only know when they were told, and then the truth of Hyne would be known unto them and to no others in the world…"

"And, who pray tell are these four?" I demanded, believing this as a joke, "And what is the truth of Hyne?"

"I am one of the four," he spoke softly, "The second mentioned. You two are the two which are told…"

"Bullshit," I growled, but Reyn closed his eyes to absorb the information.

"I am one of the reborn Angels of Hyne. I am both descended of the line of Mercale the Smith, and of the pure line of Feniux, the Angel Guardian of Fire that you know better as Phoenix."

"You mean…" Reyn began, "That you are some all powerful fire spirit born in human form?"

"Do not deny that I changed with Time Compression. It caused my knowledge to surface."

"That is why you changed…"

"Yes. And it is my job to tell you two as the time comes. You two are also of the reborn angels."

"B-S," I repeated, "What, you going to tell me that I am Griever or something?"

"Well, yes actually," he chuckled. "Don't tell me you didn't realize something was up when you two met Griever and Tiamat in Time Compression… At this point though your powers are still dormant, so the terms Lion Cub and Dragon Pup suit you well. Drew, you are Lion of the Earth, the Angel Greiven. Reyn, you are the Angel Rein'ly, the Dragon of the Air."

"And what is this supposed 'Truth of Hyne' that you are supposed to reveal?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hyne is not the creator that he'd want you to believe. He is the destroyer of all, the keeper of death. And the seal that the Four Angels placed upon him centuries ago is decaying swiftly…"


	18. Angels of Hyne Part 4

Author's Notes: Hey! I'm back. Not that you are paying attention. Oh well. Well, anyway, I'm sorry I have been gone so long. Kept forgetting to print out a hard copy of this so I could work on it during school hours. The final printing out of it gave me a chance to work on it. So here it is at long last.

Italics, my dears, is Tiamat talking and telling the tale of creation and the sealing of Hyne and later the story of Griever telling of Fate.

* * *

Chapter 3: Hyne's Reality

_Reyn_

Our eyes followed him across the room, waiting to hear the next part of what Drew obviously thought was a ludicrous idea. This belief that humans housed the souls of the great Angels of Hyne was impossible. Still, I could see Corin filling that role, even if Drew and I did not fill the roles he said we did. He had that short red hair, longer in the front than the back so that the few feathery bangs could fall in front of his face and nearly reach his lips. In the back it was tapered back, kinda like some school boy out of those cartoons that had people with eyes about as big as their fists. And his eyes, they were blood red, but they burned with a passion, with emotion that his angular face never betrayed. Truly, Corin was proof that the eyes were the window to the soul, and his eyes burned with all the fire a phoenix has and then some. Corin's skin was pale, nearly lily white in contrast to the black clothes he wore, but where he to wear red or any warm color his skin could look like a pale cream, fresh and soft to the touch. All five foot ten inches of him was covered in that lovely shade, or was back before the war. Now hidden beneath his clothing he proudly wore scars that marred the lovely flesh, and those he hid under what Fiera, his ex-wife had described as 'and obsessive amount of tattoos, all archaic and burning'. Corin's own description of them was 'glorious representations of the eternal bird of flames, both recent and ancient'. I would call the portion of the one I've seen as more of an artistic rendering of the title students have placed upon him over the years.

But all that beauty was hidden by his tendency to cover the entirety of his body. Simple black gloves gripped his hands tightly, bathing them in shadows that reached up to halfway between wrist and elbow. It was rather sad that he chose to cover up. Sure, his form was thin, nearly feminine in its hard planes and gentle curves, but he hid the strong, but not overly buff arms and legs and that sculpted torso from sight. He really didn't have those broad shoulders or the thick neck expected of brutes, but rather long, elegant arms with slightly knobby shoulders and a visible collar bone. And to think he covers all those lovely features with that those yards of leather and sturdy cotton that made him seem larger than he was. Still, at this moment he did not wear his traditional trench coat, and at least his shoulders were visible due to the sleeveless state of his mock turtle-neck shirt, but mock not only in the fact that it's neck wasn't long, but also in the fact that it was made of a thin silk that had been tailored especially for his body. On his shoulders two tattoos were visible: the Centra symbol for Phoenix on the right shoulder; and the Ancient Esthar symbol for the same bird on the left. Both were done in an ink so red it seemed as if they were made of his blood. Curving around the biceps were gold armbands etched with the delicate image of phoenix downs.

Finally Corin paused in his pacing before the fireplace, his eyes focused hard upon Drew and myself before he sat in a large comfortable chair across from us. He had abandoned his standard issue SeeD combat boots upon entering the library, so he felt free to cross his legs and stare hard at us. His gloved hand absently brushed the newest addition to his outfit, an earring made out of a Phoenix pinion, out of his eyes as he leaned forward in his seat. One could nearly hear the stiff cotton pants he wore protesting to the movement. When I'd arrived at Garden I'd heard students making bets on how long those pants could stand on their own. Now that I'd seen them I'd be one of the ones in for several days. Then again, they did suit Corin well. Everything about him seemed either figurative or mythical or symbolic. The pants could probably stand for him being strict and never bending to any will. In other words… he was a tight ass as my father Seifer had so eloquently put it early this morning.

"Do you believe me?" he asked, unconsciously wrapping his hand around the silver chain and emblem of the phoenix he wore as Squall once wore Griever. Rumor had it that an actual tear of the Guardian Force Phoenix, a tear mythically rumored to cure every wound and bring the dead back to life (an amazing feat since Phoenix Downs and Pinions merely restored consciousness and cured fatigue) was held in the necklace. With the closeness of the male to the summon in question, I would not have put that past him.

"I don't know what to say," I readily admitted to the man. Then I nearly jumped from my seat as the song Phoenix was heard, signaling the entrance of the currently miniaturized Guardian. No larger now than an eagle, but with a tail and coloring more extravagant than the Greater bird of Paradise, Phoenix landed upon the shoulder of the male it seemed to have chosen as its master. The lovely songbird and fire guardian pressed its head against Corin's temple and let out a clear and calm note. When Corin nodded it spread its wings, displaying their full glory before flying out of the room. The whole image was very reminiscent of Corin's largest trademark, his trench coat. The red leather thing was currently draped over a chair, but the careful stitching was as flawless as it was the day we left Time Compression, just as Corin, Drew and I hadn't seemed to have visibly aged since that day. Sure, we all had a few winkles here and there, but we could still pass for twenty or twenty one if we tried (I still get carded at clubs and bars). But, back to that coat… The trench coat just barely swept the ground around his feet when Corin walked, much like a duster. Somehow the thing, which Corin still insists he found at Galbidia Garden, fits him perfectly, not tight or lose around the shoulders, and long enough at the bottom to flutter around him as if they were his own wings. The sleeves extend all the way down his arm, pausing just at his wrist. The blood red coat was a soft lining of silk the color of fire, going from bright red at the top to deep ruby red at the bottom in a perfect gradient fashion. Yet the most noticeable thing of this one of a kind coat was the stitching on the back. Upon the back was stitched the image of Phoenix, it's wings spread outward, its head pointed to the sky and it's tail feathers trailing down the length of the coat, perfectly mimicking in leather and embroidery the glory of Phoenix's Rebirth Flame attack. Falling around the image were smaller images of phoenix downs and pinions in a simple cream outline that matches Corin's skin perfectly. Much like the tattoo on Corin's back, the wings flare up such that the tops touch his shoulder blades and the main of the body is positioned in the center of his back. Also, the long tail feathers are sewn down the length of the back and end at his ankles.

Leaning against the chair as well are Corin's weapons. There was his traditional machine gun with no modifications, and in a glass case above his desk the old sword with an ugly brownish-black stain upon it… The very weapon that he used to slay Ultimecia. Yet there was another sword, a katana with a wide blade and a crescent moon tip. This was his current weapon, made of stainless steel and etched with the image of Phoenix near the hilt much like Griever was etched upon Squall's Revolver. Except this image was inked in, making the bird's symbol actually appear alive on the blade, especially when Corin chose to use his latent magic abilities to enchant the sword with fire magic to make it burn as much as his battle lust did. Oh, and if you ever saw him in battle. He fights with such grace and beauty. Then again there is grace and beauty in everything he does, and a scary feeling that he knows what is coming next, like he was psychic or something… Maybe he really was what he claimed to be.

Still, there is no way to be sure of what surprised me more, Drew's cynicism or Corin's unwavering acceptance of it. For two hours the two had been arguing back and forth about what Corin was saying. Worst of al was that Corin was obviously growing tired, which could mean more drastic measures from the male in proving the worth of his words.

"No then?" Corin asked, frustrated. "Drew, my friend, next time you force me to prove myself, please allow the situation to be one that does not cause me much harm."

Before Drew or I could comment, Corin had risen, and pulled his shirt off. Drew quickly looked away from the scarred and tattooed flesh, while I could not take my eyes from the once familiar torso. Thus my eyes could not miss how his tattoos glowed crimson and gold, especially the one on his back. Nor could I miss how he fell to his knees, pain written upon his face. Yet I could not reach him before the light exploded from him, as I had once seen light explode forth from Valen in an attack meant to save Corin's life.

My eyes sprang open, having closed to avoid the light, when I heard Drew gasp. Corin was still there, on his knees, but two large wings like those of a phoenix, spread from his back.

"Corin," I whispered as the male rose, his burning eyes regarding us both.

"Feniux," a strong voice came from behind us. "What are you doing?"

"Tiamat," Drew groaned, turning to glance at the armor-clad form of the wind dragon.

"I had to do it. How else can I convince one as cynical and disbelieving as this incarnation of the lion?" Corin demanded.

Now a tall male, an anthropic-feline in form with a full mane, wings and large claws appeared within the room. Obviously this was the human form of Griever. "We would have vouched for you, had you waited for us."

"You could have used the method you used to convince Mercale, or Serah and Feir…"

"They were only told they would be guardians. None were told that they were Gods reborn, and that Hyne was a fraud," the winged male shot back.

"They are not ready," Griever spoke.

"There is no time in which to become ready. Unmerged as I am with the other part of my power and still self aware drains so much from the Fire seal. The Wind and Earth seals are already weak because of Ultimecia using them. And with these two unmerged with you two only hurts the seals more. That means only the Water seal is still strong, and for how much longer that will be we cannot be sure."

Finally I had to be cut in, "Okay, what is this shit about seals and why does Corin have wings?"

"He is Feniux, my chosen pup," Tiamat spoke. "And he is yet to lie to you this eve."

"You'll excuse me if I hardly believe you," Drew spoke.

Now Griever cut in, "I see what you mean Feniux, he is cynical. Odd how my recent descendants are like this."

Corin, of Feniux Angel of Fire as the guardians called him, crossed his arms over his bared chest.

"We must tell them the whole truth. Somewhere more private," Tiamat grudgingly admitted.

"Kalari is fetching Phoenix and Cora," Corin informed the guardians. "We must wait for them."

"Who is Cora?" I could not help but ask.

"It is the true name of Leviathan, the Messanger of the Water Angel."

"Who is the Water Angel?"

"You've never heard of the Guardian, and the human is still hidden even from us."

"Father!" came a voice from the door of the library. Kalari stood there, Phoenix upon her shoulder and a tall, lean woman clad in constantly shifting silks like foam.

"My little firefly," Corin purred and moved to sweep the girl into his arms.

"Your wings," she said, only to be cut off.

"We are going to speak of Hyne my dear. Care to join us?"

Kalari shook her head, and for a moment she seemed more like a woman than any other time before. "I have to speak with the others."

"A wise child. Rising to destiny so early in life," Tiamat spoke.

"What choice have those with the powers of mages?" Kalari asked before slipping from the room.

Phoenix flew to Corin and perched upon his head, sharp eyes watching all that happened. The bird rose its head and a few crystal clear notes filled the room. This continued for a few seconds before the sweet voice of Cora, Leviathan, joined in. Soon the music ended though, leaving only a deeper silence than ever.

"Sit," Corin said, "Phoenix and Leviathan have woven a song to keep others away and keep the words here only."

While I readily obeyed, Drew hesitated before sitting.

"Tiamat, you may tell them," Griever said, seating himself on the floor like Corin had.

--------

_Long before the time of humans and the whole of the world came into existence, a being of ultimate power and might shaped for itself vassals, servants who would aide in the creation of something far greater. To each he offered a power, an element to control that would give them some reign over the world that they shaped. Thus the Demi-Gods, also known as the Angels of the Elements, came into existence. These vassals were eight in number: Feniux, Angel of Fire; Nysil, Angel of Water; Rein'ly, Angel of Wind; Greiven, Angel of Earth; Rabenth, Angel of Metal; Galina, Angel of Light; Runeath, Angel of Darkness; and Hyne, Angel of Magic. Each was given gifts to bestow upon the world and forms to hold when they were in the presence of their master. Yet all took forms that appeared as their master took, which were odd, small and pale creatures with two legs and two arms. _

_Into the vast darkness their master laid a perfect sphere of nothingness, and told the eight to shape the world as they saw fit. Feniux took his might and set the orb of nothingness ablaze, creating a core and energy source for the planet to be made upon. Greiven turned some of the fire to stone and earth, things he could shape. From it he carved mountains and valleys, cliffs and peaks, and all other forms of the land. Now Nysil set his gift upon the young world, bestowing upon it water in the form of glaciers, and ice caps, rivers and lakes, seas and oceans and many other forms of water. After this Rein'ly took up his task with a great seriousness. He created the sky and the atmosphere, which he tied down to the planet with chains of gravity that Feniux and Greiven fashioned for him. Winds were given to the planet, and they blew gently to shape the other elements. _

_This was when Galina and Runeath, the only two goddess of the bunch, laid down the warning of their gifts to come. Their gifts were to be themselves. Galina would merge herself with the planet to create life, and Runeath to create death. And from them would come the cycle of all things. Yet they first desired to dance upon the planet, and experiencing the joys their fellows had made. Upon the world Galina made herself to look as a what would become known as a unicorn. Beside her would frolic the hydra that was Runeath. And together they played upon the planet for but a heartbeat, and yet it was eons because the time of the planet and the time of the gods were so different._

_Then the two goddesses laid down their lives so that life and death would become known to the planet. They gave a special gift though to their fellows in doing so. A race of creatures was created in the image of each of their brethren. For Feniux, who held the form that came to be called a Phoenix, the birds were created, though in the future they came to be more known as creatures of Rein'ly. In Greiven's images they created lions, though none were ever as majestic as the image that was Griever. For Nysil, the Serpent of the Sea, whose true name is lost to the ages and thus called Forsaken, she created fishes and snakes, which all at one point thrived in his oceans. To Rein'ly, the Dragon God Tiamat, was given dragons themselves, and later reptiles, though dragons became associated with Feniux, as birds did with Rein'ly. For Rabenth, who had made them beautiful baubles and jewelry from the metals and gems he had laid in the ground, they created the carnivores that became to be called wolves, made after what he seemed to be when he was Fenris. Hydras were made in the image of Duopsis, the name of the form of Runeath of the same appearance. Unicorns and horses were created in memory of Galina's form of Artemisa. Finally was created a race in the image of Hyne. Hyne's godly image was a creature much like what we would call an ape, but he took the name of Odin. From him were created all simians and the human race._

_Now that the two most powerful of the Angels had laid themselves down, Hyne found that his turn had come to give his 'gift'. Alas, as could be expected of one given the might of pure energy at his beck and call, Hyne was corrupt. He desired all of the world and its bounty for his own. So when the others were sure of the peace and safety of their world, he went down upon it and enslaved all of the creatures and peoples to his bidding. For eons he ruled the planet, and the others, all weak from bestowing their gifts upon the world and trying to sustain him, could do not to prevent his rule._

_Then came the time Rabenth finally stood. He brought together the other four, and told to him his plan for stopping Hyne from harming their planet. Like Galina and Runeath before him had sacrificed themselves for the best of the planet, he too would give up his power. In doing so he would create a place, deep in the core of the planet and thus sealed by the other four elements, a place to lock Hyne away forever. But to do this he would have to change the core of Feniux's making. It would turn from purest fire element to a core of solid iron. This would have to be riddled with many runes, enchantments and magics. Doing so would destroy Rabenth forever, as giving life and death to the planet had destroyed Runeath and Galina. But he was willing to do this as his gift to the planet. Yet he knew that the seal would only last as long as the other four guardians and their elements were in balance, this keeping their portion of the seal strong. And so the life of Rabenth was sacrificed. _

_So Hyne came to be sealed. Yet this, sadly, did not come before he could bestow his gift upon the world. Amongst the humans he gave birth to a line gifted in his own powers. Thus came to be the line of the Sorceresses. Their magic was capable of corrupting, and ruining the precious balance of the four elements. It was his intent that one day one of the 'Daughters and Sons of Hyne' would weaken the balance enough that he could break free of the prison of Rabenth and the other Angels. When this happened none would be able to stand before the Angel of Magic, and he would become the ruler of all. And in time he could act against the master._

_This was how there only came to be four elements in the world: fire, water, wind, and earth. In time the humans grew to overtake the world, as the Angels knew they would. The only option they could see to protect the planet was to go down upon it to try and preserve the balance. Forsaken laid down within the oceans, its great body stretching out over the entirety of the waters of the world, and through this controlled all water that gathered anywhere but in the skies above and in the ground around. Rein'ly carefully spread himself like this through the skies, taking the winds under his firm grasp, and teaching them to destroy and create and play. Feniux existed in the magma below the earth and in the fires upon the surface and in the lightning of the storms. From him came life, protection, and death when mixed with the metal of Rabenth. Greiven wandered the earth, coaxing things forth to grow and spread bounty. And wherever they walked peace and balance reigned._

_It was at this time that the first of Hyne's line born with magic came into her power. This woman was called the Lady of Ruin, for wherever she passed the balance was destroyed. Even in their current forms the Angels could not keep balance in the world. So they came to a decision. Their own lines would be born into the world. So were born the Mages of the Elements, those with magic so strong that the Angels in their weakness from the holding of the seal, would pale in comparison to the power of these mortals. Each element was represented by a mage, a female for each fire and water, and a male for earth and wind. These four, when they came of age, rose and overthrew the Sorceress, and cast her and her line down. From their lines children of the elements were born. The Angels decided that at all times one of them would be reborn through their descendants and thus one would always be alive among the humans to guide and protect them. _

_-------- _

"Here ends the story of creation and how Hyne was sealed," Tiamat spoke, finally pausing in his breath.

When neither I nor Drew could find the words to speak, Griever stood and gestured for Tiamat to seat himself.

"There is more of course, to the tale. Tiamat is the keeper of the story of Creation. Forsaken keeps the story of the Peace. Phoenix keeps the story of Wars. And it is I that keeps the story of the Future. And so I will tell it to you."

--------

_Yet even with this precaution a time of great war came to the planet. The empire of the powerful Loire family ruled lands called Cetra and Esthar. Against this family rose a Sorceress, Xera, the strongest of all Sorceresses yet born upon the planet. At this time all four Guardians came to the planet, though only Feniux was due upon the planet at that point. With the help of a young woman named Mercale, and a Prince called Drewel, ones descended from the lines of the Angels, the Sorceress was defeated. And thus a new option was presented to the Angels. To Mercale and Drewel they gifted part of their powers and created the line of the Guardian Forces. These Guardians were meant to help the humans overthrow the Sorceresses without drawing too much on the seals that the Angels might take human forms to help humanity. To Mercale was given the gifts of immortality, eternal youth, and the creation of the Guardians and their appearances, and thus their powers. In this the Angels created one that was like Galina had been once more, and lo and behold, she also had mastery over metals like Rabenth. She was the peak of humanity at the time, and the perfect keeper of the Guardians. To Drewel they gave a new form, and a mastery over darkness, death and pure magic. In him they created Runeath's skills anew, though with harm to their own powers, for they also stole part of Hyne by opening the seal for a while to give the magic to Drewel, and named him after Hyne's once holy form… Odin. _

_For many eons this worked. When times came for new Sorceresses to be born, and thus more Guardians created from the lines of Angels, one Angel would come down upon the world to guide the new Guardian candidates against the Sorceress. Thus the Guardians became numerous and helped to keep the seals intact._

_And amidst the joy of the Angels of their final mastery over Hyne, they celebrated, by giving an era of untold peace to the world. For a thousand years no war came, only the most glorious peace. They were glad that the gifts of their three brethren could exist now without threat of destruction._

_But to this time of joy came another servant of their master. This was a woman called Yarrowen, the Goddess of Fate. It was her duty to give to the planet its final gift… A destiny. She told that in a thousand years three sorceress wars would strike within close proximity. This would be a signal. Before this a time would come when all four were born into the human race of their lines. One would be born with full knowledge and memories, and would be before the other three. After this would come one with no clue of any of their fate. Closely following the final two would be reborn, one due to remember during one of the sorceress wars, the other not knowing. While their godly forms would still exist outside of them, they would be born by mortality until they realized who they were. When they came to know themselves they would be like the Angels, but weaker. And until they absorbed the last of their powers their seals would be at their weakest ever, and Hyne might be free. They would be charged to the protection of the world against the last of Hyne's descendants, a Sorceress so powerful that even the three that had come before would seem nothing together than this one would. This would be the reborn sorceress that was defeated by Mercale and Drewel. And in this fight all Guardian Forces and the Angels themselves could die, for that Fate was yet to be written. The Angels could either win and bring peace until the next birth of the Mages of the Elements, who would destroy Hyne forever, or they could fail, and the Mages would be destroyed before they reached the peak of their power, and all would descend into darkness…_


	19. Angels of Hyne Part 5

Author's Notes: Yeah, at this point I'm not sure if I will finish the story. With a lack of people reading there is lack of motivation really. I'll just have to see how this chapter works out to decide. Seriously, I've got so many other stories lined up in my head waiting for this one to play through, but if this isn't viewed, there really isn't a point to continue it right? Well… Enjoy it if you ARE reading it.

Shameless plug: A LOT of direct references back to Origins of Odin, but I KNOW no one has read that.

* * *

Chapter 4: Acceptance

_Drew_

Now that the GFs had finished telling their stories all eyes came to rest upon me. I could not hold back the heavy sigh. Great, they were all looking to me to see if I'd believe this damn ridiculous story. Were this spring and not summer I'd think it was all some elaborate April Fool's Day joke, but the look upon Corin's face is too serious for that. The way he has pulled away lately, back into himself, is almost disturbing, maybe even lending some credibility to his words, but not enough.

"I'm sorry. If you're waiting for me to break down and say I believe this then you really don't know me at all," I finally said, standing and smoothing my pants upon my legs. What kind of fool did they take me for? "This whole thing is far too far flung and flat out stupid to be possible. Now, I have a country to run, and I only came here to fetch my brother."

Once more Corin shook his head, a tired look in his eyes. I'm not totally sure how it came that he made it look like wings sprouted from his back, but he had a thing for holograms back when we were all younger, so that might explain it. But that pain there, that fatigue that was real. I'd seen it somewhere before, but where I couldn't quite remember…

"Now Reyn, it's time that you and I got back to our duties…"

"I'm not going Drew," he said, not even looking up at me. Ever since Tiamat had begun to speak his eyes had been downcast. Sadly I could recognize the slight signs in him that did not bode well for me. His hair hung down in his eyes, something he never allowed, and his fingers were laced together in his lap, his whole body hunched over a bit. When he finally looked up to me, our eyes meeting for the briefest moment before his attention moved to Corin I saw it, the same fatigue I had just noticed in the eyes of the Headmaster, except I knew this wasn't where I had first seen the look.

"I believe you Corin," my brother said slowly, almost as if he was afraid his words would fail him. "I always wondered why Griever and Tiamat let us live back during the war, why they didn't even fight, but I could never quite explain it. And it all kind of makes sense you know? I mean, it kind of explains the mark of Mercale on my gunblade, and how Darius freaked out when he learned about it and how every time something goes wrong we always seem to be picking up the pieces and making peace. And then there are those dreams…"

"So, the dreams HAVE come to you," Corin said, bowing his head slightly as his wings wrapped around him a bit as if he was cold. "What did you dream of?"

Reyn lowered his head even further, his brow creasing with thought. "A Prince. I remember a Prince named Drewel Loire. And darkness surrounds him everywhere. A woman in red comes to him, a sorceress, and all I can do is watch on as the balance is upset. Then there is a woman clad in white with for instruments that seem to radiate power. The two play the instruments and I finally see myself. I'm clad in silver and I hold a giant axe. I have wings too, and I'm not alone. The two disappear through a door while we turn to fight the sorceress. Feniux is there, clad in gold, and Greiven in bronze. Another one is there, Nysil in his great helmet that hides his features… And then…"

Something in his voice said that the dreams never got past that part. Corin moves to kneel before him and covers the hands of my brother in his own. "Those aren't just dreams, they are memories. They are memories of a past so long ago and how we helped the Smith and the first one that would become a GF…"

"Xera," I say, and the others all turn their attention to me. I don't know just when I'd reached the doorway of the room, but I was there now. "That was Xera, the Red Sorceress, Lady of Ruin. Right? The one you told us about in your little stories."

Tiamat looked sadly towards Griever, who nodded slowly. That was all the answer I needed.

"There was nothing more satisfying than sinking those claws of bronze into her flesh," my voice came, purring of its own accord. Of course I knew not where the words came from.

A smile touched the face of the lion guardian. "Well spoken Lion Cub."

Now Reyn's eyes fly to my face, shock written there. I can tell he's probably wondering why I denied their words if I knew this.

"I've had dreams too, but they are only that Reyn, dreams. None of it is real, just things placed in us by these fools…"

"And he opens his mouth and inserts his foot brother," Tiamat said with a sigh.

"Fine then," Corin said as he slowly rose, his hand lingering a moment longer against the flesh of Reyn's hands, "Refuse this Drew, and condemn them all, even your son Laguna and your beloved Sorceress. They are as tied to this as my Kalari, and Reyn's Leon. And if we fail them now then there is no hope at all. Xera will rise and win, and when Hyne comes he shall through them down and the world will be ruled by a cruel god because you refused to believe!"

Even with the mental defenses I normally had in place I could not help but recoil at his hard words and the mental lash that came with it. To my knees I fell, hands to my head, clutching it in pain.

"Corin!" Tiamat shouted, "Release your hold upon him!"

The red-haired male glared at Tiamat a moment before turning away. At the same instant the pressure in my head dulled and Griever was at my side. The hand of the lion cupped my face and a grim look dominated his feline-features.

"Look at what you have done," the earth guardian said as he rose, his hand under my chin forcing me up with him. "He's bleeding."

This was when I noticed the flow of warm down my upper lip. Quickly I pulled away from the GF and rushed to a mirror situated above a mantel. True enough there was blood trickling slowly from my nose. Somehow the strong mental lash of the Headmaster had caused the injury, but it was something else that stopped me further. Those eyes… Finally I found the set that Corin's fatigued red had brought to mind. And those eyes were my own. They were weary, and deep down some strength still caused them to shine despite the look that proclaimed they had seen far more than my body.

"Drew," Reyn said, his voice betraying the worry.

"I'm… Fine," I finally said, turning and taking the offered tissue from my sibling. Somehow he'd snuck up behind me while I was mesmerized by my own eyes.

Once the blood flow slowed and ultimately stopped I found myself back in my seat, guarded by the large anthropic-lion. Corin was by the fire yet again, a new emotion visible from the small crack that had formed in his emotional mask of stone, sorrow, a deep sorrow that knew no cure. Had I caused that?

Though I hate to say it, to sound repetitive towards the night we'd already spent together for so long, silence was yet again our master. Finally I let myself look up at the guardian standing beside me.

"My father always said that if there was no one I could trust in the world, I could trust my brother and Griever. Tonight they have both supported your words Corin, and in them I will place my trust for now. But keep in mind, I will turn back if things happen that I do not approve of…"

It took a moment for my words to reach those in the room, but Corin was up once he understood, "Does that mean…?"

A nod was all the response I needed to give. But I elaborated for his sake. "What shall we do first then, to stop this coming of Hyne and defeat yet ANOTHER Sorceress?"

For the first time in more years than I could count a smile touched the lips of the Headmaster of Balamb, and touched his eyes as well. "We find Forsaken and his avatar, the only one at his fullest power and the only one that knows everything that we need to know."

"And where, pray tell, are we to find them?" I asked, unable to keep the sarcasm from my voice.

"I… Don't know…" Corin admitted.

"Finding him is up to you Lion cub," Tiamat said. "For of all of those present, you have the strongest bond to him."

"And why do you say that," Reyn asked, moving across the room to where Corin was standing, though not seeming too much like he was heading there while he did it.

"Because like Tiamat and myself," Corin said, "They are bonded together on a higher level."

"Higher level?" I questioned.

"He means that when we are not upon the planet, Forsaken and I have always been marked as lovers," Griever said.

"Wait… Lovers?" Reyn asked, understanding what that meant about Tiamat and thus for himself.

Griever nodded. "Since before Yarrowen walked in our presence and after Ladys Galina and Runeath danced upon the young planet."

"So you mean that I should be looking for someone that I was involved with once?"

"Actually, no," Tiamat said. "This one was born before you all, and since they would have the temperaments of Nysil, they would not be likely to have courted one so much younger than themselves. It is likely they are someone you have known well enough though, and beyond all doubt they would have been married and a child would have been born of that marriage, a young woman… The Magus of the Oceans and the eldest of all of the Mages of Elements."

Griever nodded gravely. "Sadly, even we have never been privy to the comings and goings of Forsaken and his avatar, much less gain the knowledge of the Water Sorceress Beyond the Silver Doors… The only reason we could tell you the Elemental Mages we have is because they are born of our own lines, and are your own children…"

Soon the crackle of the fire was all that could be heard until it came to me. I shook my head furiously, "No, that is not possible…"

All of the others looked once more in my direction.

"Born before us, known by us all, with a daughter and married… You can't be serious…"

They looked confused at the shaking of my head.

"Guys, the only person I can think of that fit those requirements that I have any real ties to, that I could really associate with fighting Sorceresses and all of that shit…" And, though I'd not say it, the only one with eyes that had always been as sad and tired as ours now were, "That person is dead."

"Who?" Corin prompted. He obviously thought I was joking.

"And he's also the only one who I could really see as that angel in my dreams… His name even fits…"

"His?"

"Nida…" I said, and watched the shock on their faces.


End file.
